


I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway

by asroarke



Series: I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy is kind of a dick, F/M, Hook-Up, POV Bellamy, Smut, based on you're the worst, but like we love him anyways, commitment issues, jealous!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: "Why did you come over here?”“To make sure, you know, that you know last night was just a one-time thing,” he said, looking down at his hands as he spoke.“Message received. You can go back to your friends now,” she said, with a strange expression on her face.Modern AU inspired by the show You're the Worst, where Bellamy and Clarke hook up after a wedding.





	1. You're Gonna Walk Right Out That Door

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this one for a few days. I was going to wait and post it all at once, but I just hit fifteen thousand words, and decided to just break this up into chunks.
> 
> Basically, the premise of this fic is loosely based on the pilot of You're the Worst. That show is about two people, who really don't do or believe in relationships, slowly falling in love, despite having horrible commitment issues and doing whatever they can to push each other away. You definitely don't need to have seen this show (although I definitely recommend it) to understand the fic. I'm deviating a lot from the show, mainly because all of the people on it are kind of horrible and I can't do that to Bellarke. But, I'm definitely stealing some of the show's ideas, especially how it opens. The show is a dark comedy, and has a lot of beautiful moments, and I just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I don't anticipate this being a long fic, (and by that I mean not as long as Wrecked or Medici Magic) probably only a handful of chapters. But, it's going to be angsty and full of Clarke and Bellamy being hella difficult and stubborn.

Bellamy wished he could say that this was the worst part of his night. He really did. Because here he was, chugging champagne like it was water as he listened to Gina give a lengthy toast. Gina was several months pregnant with a massive wedding ring on her finger, giving a long speech about Raven and Finn’s love and commitment to each other.

It was the sort of toast that he had imagined his sister giving at the wedding he had planned on having with Gina. He let out a small groan, not that anyone could hear him… since he had been moved to a table in the back after the earlier… incident.

Yes, he wished he could say this was the worst thing that happened to him all day. That being stuck at a horrible wedding listening to his ex-fiancée give a speech about love while he quietly got drunk in the back of the ballroom was the only terrible incident.

But, the massive bruise on his face was a nice little reminder that this was just the second-worst thing to happen to him that day.

“All joking aside, we are all so happy for you two. I love you, Raven. I love both of you so much,” Gina said sweetly, cuing everyone to raise their glasses. Bellamy begrudgingly rose his, and Raven accidentally made eye contact with him before quickly forcing a smile back on her face.

“You are going to slip out before they cut the cake, right?” Miller whispered, and Bellamy started groaning.

“It’s not like Raven has another hairdryer to throw at me,” he snapped, before downing the rest of his champagne.

It was no secret that Bellamy didn’t support this wedding. He had been very vocal about it. He wasn’t happy about their engagement… and that was before everyone found out that Finn had been cheating on her. He tried to have several calm conversations with Raven, explaining why she should reconsider marrying Finn, all of which she ignored or blew off as him just being cynical about love.

Bellamy wished that it was just his cynicism. He really did. Gina really did a number on him. But, he was proven right when Raven showed up at his apartment sobbing, just months ago. Raven broke down and told him all about the girl that Finn had been screwing on the side, freaking out about cancelling the wedding and what everyone was going to think. He reminded her that this wasn’t her fault, and that no one who mattered would think less of her for what Finn did.

He really thought he had convinced her to end things with Finn. Which is why he was surprised when she never called off the wedding. He and Octavia tried over and over again to convince her that she was making a mistake.

Eventually, Octavia gave up, saying that it was Raven’s mistake to make. And Bellamy tried to be supportive… he really did. But, this afternoon, he snapped. He stormed into Raven’s dressing room and listed off every reason why she and Finn were a horrible couple, obviously highlighting the fact that he had been screwing some girl on the side.

And then, Raven calmly said that she has forgiven him and that they’re trying to make this work. This made Bellamy lose his temper, screaming at her as he wondered how she could be so stupid. She screamed back at him, going off about how he was supposedly projecting his issues around relationships onto her.

It took until she flung a hairdryer at his face for him to leave.

“You better not do anything else to ruin this wedding,” Miller warned, and Bellamy threw his head back. He didn’t ruin the damn wedding. It was already ruined. He failed to see how he could be the bad guy here when all he did was voice what everyone else was already thinking.

Bellamy took his jacket off the back of his chair and started to put it back on, mumbling to himself about how screwed Raven and Finn were. Miller rolled his eyes as Bellamy got up.

He tried to ignore the glances he got from the people he walked past. He nodded to Jasper, who was pretty engrossed in his conversation with Maya. Octavia and Lincoln were now out on the dance floor, so he would just text her to let her know he was taking off.

He stepped into the lobby, getting in line for the coat check.

“And how are you getting home?” he overheard the coat check girl ask the woman in front of him. He pulled out his phone and started to text Octavia.

“Wells said he would pick me up, but he’s not answering his phone,” the woman in front of him answered, tugging her coat on. She glanced back at Bellamy, before stepping out of his way. “Sorry,” she said apologetically, and the coat check girl started giggling.

“It’s okay,” he said, digging his ticket out of his pocket and sliding it to the girl. The girl turned around to grab his coat, still continuing her conversation with the blonde who was in front of him in line.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring Wells to this thing,” she said.

“Yeah, well, he didn’t exactly want to see Finn again after Wells threw his drink at him at Grounders,” the blonde said, and both girls burst out laughing. Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle, imagining someone throwing a drink at that pretentious asshole. The blonde glanced up at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Bellamy suddenly felt really awkward, since he had been listening in on their private conversation.

“Sorry, I’m just not a fan of Finn, so I am kind of amused,” he said, shrugging, and the blonde smirked at him. Then, her phone went off and she started texting someone quickly.

“Aren’t you the guy that ruined the wedding?” the coat check girl asked, sliding his coat over to him. He let out a groan.

“Harper, please, the wedding was already fucked,” the blonde said, not even looking up from her phone. Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at the girl, whose brows were furrowed as the finished off her text. “I’m getting a cab apparently,” she muttered to Harper, before stepping around Bellamy to walk outside.

“Thank you,” Bellamy said to Harper, before following after the blonde. “So, I didn’t catch your name,” he said as he jogged up to stand next to her. She glanced at him, narrowing her eyes.

“That’s because I didn’t give it to you,” she replied with a smirk. It was a crowded night at the hotel, so they had a line for the taxis, which gave Bellamy a little bit more time to talk to this girl.

“Why are you leaving the wedding so early?” he asked, stepping forward as the line slowly moved up.

“Couldn’t stand another second of that nonsense,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. “How’d you get that bruise?”

“Bride threw her hairdryer at me,” he said, and the girl burst out laughing. He narrowed his eyes at her, as she tried to reign her laughter in. “I just wanted to remind her that marrying Finn was a stupid idea.”

The blonde shrugged. “Yeah, they’re fucked.”

“So, how do you know Finn?” he asked, stepping forward again. She gave him a strange look. “Well, I know you’re not here for the bride or I would have met you by now.”

“Trust me, I’m not here for the groom either,” she muttered. And now it was Bellamy’s turn to give her a strange look. She shrugged, before turning around to step forward again. The line was moving faster, he noticed.

“So why did you come? To this clusterfuck, I mean.”

“Spite, probably,” she said with a smirk.

“I’m Bellamy, by the way,” he said, reaching his hand out. She shook it, looking him over as she did.

“Okay,” she said with a shrug, before turning around and stepping forward. She was next in line, now.

“If you don’t tell me your name, I’ll just have to come up with some dumb nickname for you,” he teased, and she started laughing to herself.

“Do your worst,” she joked, and Bellamy put his hands in his pockets, pressing his lips together. He looked her up and down, noticing that her coat was a light pink color. She had curled her blonde hair for the wedding… and from this angle, she looked just like something out of those dumb fairytale books Octavia always made him read to her.

“Okay, princess,” he teased, and she whipped her head around, glaring at him.

“Maybe try another one,” she suggested, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at the girl.

“Nope. Princess seems perfect for you,” he said, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes, turning back around. He had this weird urge to ask her for her number, but quickly remembered that was a bad idea. He didn’t date, at least, not anymore. But, he didn’t like thinking that this would be the last time he’d talk to her. It was fun… teasing her a bit.

After a few moments of silence, her taxi pulled up. She turned back around, looking Bellamy up and down again. He would protest to being objectified like this… but from a pretty girl like her, it was kind of a compliment.

“Want to share a taxi with me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He had to take a second, processing what just happened.

He blinked a few times, thinking this through. It wasn’t like he didn’t have casual hook ups… in all honesty, he was having them more frequently. It was all he was having these days. And this girl was very attractive. Something about her made him want to jump in that cab with her.

“Sure, princess. Your place or mine?”

 

He had barely gotten his door shut before the blonde had him up against the wall, crashing her lips into his. She started pulling off her coat, as he gripped her face, sucking on her bottom lip.

He suddenly remembered that Jasper would probably be coming home soon, too, so he started pulling the blonde toward his bedroom. He threw his coat onto the couch, before stepping into his room, locking the door behind him.

She was kissing her way down his throat, earning a guttural moan that escaped from his lips. He started loosening up his tie as she pulled off his jacket.

He pushed her to sit on his bed, where she started pulling off her shoes. He threw his tie onto his desk, and kicked off his shoes, before pressing his lips back against hers.

He climbed on top of her, letting his hands slide up her thighs as he did. Her fingers found his hair, and started tugging harder as his hands reached higher.

“Need something, princess?” he teased, as his lips started sucking her neck, just below her ear.

“Why are you calling me that?” she asked breathlessly, as Bellamy slid off her so that his hand could get farther.

“Gotta have something to moan, and you’re too much of a tease to tell me your actual name,” he whispered into her ear, as his fingers reached the outside of her panties. She was already soaking wet, and Bellamy buried his face into her neck so that she wouldn’t see him smirking.

He traced his fingers up and down her panties, feeling her arousal soak through. The girl ran her fingers through his hair again, and, God, it felt so good. Her other hand found his, and she led him up to the elastic of her underwear. Bellamy sat up abruptly, as he took both of his hands to slide her panties down her legs.

“So eager,” he whispered, and she arched her back, highlighting her large, beautiful breasts that Bellamy couldn’t wait to get his hands on. She smirked up at him, as his eyes raked up and down her body. He could feel himself get harder and harder by the second, and based on the look she was giving him, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

He got on his knees on the floor in front of the bed, before pulling the girl by her legs toward him. She sat up, as he pushed her legs apart, letting them rest on his shoulders. His eyes didn’t leave hers as she moaned slightly in anticipation.

He pushed her dress back up so that he could get a nice view of her pussy, and he decided right then and there what he was going to do to this girl.

He ran is fingers down her slit, trying his best to ignore the sexy little hum that came out of her mouth when he did.

“So wet for me already,” he teased, as he leaned in and ran his tongue up her slit. She threw her head back with a moan, her fingers finding his hair again… and that sensation alone could really make him lose it. He swallowed, not daring to look back up at her lustful gaze, before he started teasing her clit.

His fingers were fast at work, as he started pumping them in and out of her. Her panting became louder and louder, which only pushed him further. As her fingers dug tighter into his hair, and her moans became louder and louder, Bellamy smirked against her skin, knowing that she wouldn’t last much longer.

He kept plunging his fingers in and out of her, before he started sucking on her clit.

And the loud, guttural moan that escaped her lips as she came was easily the sexiest thing he had ever heard. His cock twitched as he felt her legs start to shake, followed by her moaning his name as she threw herself back onto the bed. He pulled away, wiping her arousal off his face.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly, practically heaving as she recovered from the orgasm. Bellamy unbuttoned his shirt as he stood up, not taking his eyes off the blonde. She slowly opened her eyes, watching him undress with interest.

“I want you naked, princess,” he ordered, and her eyes lit up. She slowly sat up, smirking at him, as her hands found the zipper on the back of her dress. He started unbuckling his belt, before flinging it toward the closet.

If he had thought he had a good view of her cleavage before, he was so wrong. As she flung her dress off her, he could see that they were much larger than he had thought.

He pulled down his pants, stepping out of them, as she eyed the growing bulge in his boxers. Then, her eyes went back up to meet his… and she fucking smirked. He narrowed his eyes at her, as she reached behind and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off of her.

The noise that snuck out of his mouth could best be described as a whimper, and now he knew why she was smirking. He didn’t take his eyes off her, as he moved toward his dresser, grabbing a condom.

His focus shifted, as he fumbled with getting the condom out of its wrapper. And the girl had climbed off the bed and started sucking on his neck.

“Fuck, princess,” he muttered, and she chuckled against his skin. His hands slid down to her ass as he pulled her into him, letting his lips crash against hers. She moaned into his mouth, as her nails raked up and down his back.

He pushed her off him, turning her around quickly, before guiding her back to the bed. She smirked over her shoulder as he climbed in behind her, lining the head of his cock up with her entrance.

“Sure, just take your time,” she teased, and Bellamy wanted to smack that smirk right off her face. He bit his lip as he started to enter her, suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation. She was so damn tight, and, God, it felt too good.

“So fucking tight,” he grunted, as he started to thrust in and out of her. He could see her gripping the sheets in front of her, and smirked to himself. Once they got into a rhythm, he leaned his torso over hers, letting one hand rest on the bed for balance, while the other snaked around to grope her breast.

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, which he gladly started biting.

“You feel so good,” she whimpered, as he let his tongue trace up to her ear. His hand was barely big enough to hold her entire breast, and he was regretting not paying more attention to them earlier. Next time, he thought, before remembering that there wasn’t going to be a next time. Right, this was just something single people did after weddings. For fuck’s sake… he didn’t even know the girl’s name. There was no way in hell there was going to be a next time.

“So do you, princess. All tight and wet for me,” he whispered into her ear.

He kept thrusting in and out of her like this for a while, never quite getting used to how she felt. Then, he pulled out. He needed more of her breasts, and he just couldn’t do that from this angle.

“On your back,” he ordered, and she smirked at him again.

“Make me,” she said sweetly, and he let out an involuntary moan. There was just something so sexy about how she challenged him. He pushed her onto her back, and let his eyes run up and down her naked body. God, those breasts were beautiful. Her chest rose and fall as she looked up at him, breathing heavily in anticipation. He lowered himself on top of her, spreading her legs out wide for him.

He wasn’t as gentle this time as he thrust into her, and based on her loud moan, he was willing to say she was perfectly fine with that. His mouth immediately found her breast, as he kissed around her nipple. His other hand caressed the other, and he could feel his cock twitch when he realized that his hand wasn’t even big enough to cup the whole thing.

He let his tongue circle her nipple, before he gave in and just started sucking on it, earning moans from both of them as he did.

Her fingers were tugging at his curls as he switched breasts, and he glanced up at her. Her head was thrown back onto a pillow, eyes closed. And he could tell that she was getting close again. He kissed his way back up her chest and neck, before crashing his lips into hers, making her eyes fly open.

He sped up his thrusts, as she moaned into his mouth. His tongue was chasing hers, and it was too messy to be all that good, but it felt so dirty and wet that he didn’t care.

When he felt her clench around him, he lost it, erupting into her as her teeth bit violently into his neck.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath, once he climbed off her.

“Easily the best thing that happened all day,” he said with a smirk, and she started chuckling. Her laugh was so warm and sweet, it caught him off guard.

“You’re welcome,” she teased.

When she moved to get under the covers, he didn’t protest… even though he probably should have. He had a standing rule that he never let one-night stands stay over. He didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea about his level of commitment. But, he was so damn tired. It had been such a long, miserable day. So, getting rid of this girl became tomorrow’s problem.

 

When he woke up, she was gone, and he let out a sigh of relief. His head was throbbing… he didn’t even realize he had drank that much. But, he probably should have seen the hangover coming since all he did was drink at the reception. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers… and it was clear that he was waiting for Bellamy to come out of his room.

“Too early for a life chat, Jasper,” he muttered, as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

“Nope, we’re having one, now,” Jasper replied, tapping the chair next to him as an invitation for Bellamy to sit down.

“I will apologize to Raven when she gets back from her honeymoon,” he groaned, as he filled his glass with tap water.

“Not what I wanted to talk about, but good to know,” he replied, and Bellamy turned around.

“Was I too loud last night? I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head as he sat down at the table.

“No, I had no idea anyone was even here until I saw her sneaking out of here half an hour ago,” Jasper said, raising an eyebrow. “Which, was confusing enough on its own because you don’t let girls sleep over.”

It physically hurt Bellamy when he tried to roll his eyes. “I was tired and she was already under the covers. I didn’t want to be a dick about it,” he said with a shrug, and Jasper burst out laughing.

“Blake, you normally don’t give a shit about that.”

“Okay, is that what this life chat is about?” he joked, and Jasper’s face turned more somber.

“No. What I really wanted to talk about was why out of all the people at the wedding you brought her home?” Jasper said, leaning on his elbows.

“Am I missing something?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jasper had an accusatory tone in his voice, and it was confusing the hell out of Bellamy. He never really cared about the girls he brought home. Well, Jasper always cared, but it was more in an annoying younger brother kind of way where he wanted details and pushed Bellamy to reach out to the girl again.

“Yeah, you went home with Clarke Griffin. Poor girl tripped over herself when she saw me,” Jasper said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Oh, you know her?” he asked, suddenly feeling a little weird about it. He probably could have guessed that at least one of his friends knew the girl. She was at Finn and Raven’s wedding, after all.

“Yeah, since Finn was my friend, I know her pretty well,” Jasper said, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy blinked a few times, trying to remember if he had ever heard the name Clarke Griffin before. Then, realization struck.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered, before swallowing.

“You’re damn right, oh shit,” Jasper said, with a scowl.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Bellamy snapped, and Jasper pressed his lips together and nodded. “Raven would kill me if she found out.”

“Oh, it’s not Raven I would worry about. It’s Finn who would kill you.” Bellamy nodded, as he got up to make coffee. Bellamy should have known better than to hook up with someone from that wedding. Especially someone whose name he didn’t know. “Seriously, I don’t think Raven would care. She and Clarke hashed things out a while ago. I mean, Raven liked her enough to invite her to the wedding.”

Bellamy swallowed, thinking through that. Why the fuck would Raven invite Finn’s ex to the wedding? It just sounded stupid to him… but, then again, marrying Finn was stupid too.

“Doesn’t matter. Not gonna see her again,” Bellamy muttered, as he got out his mug.

“But, she stayed over,” Jasper said, and Bellamy whipped his head around to look at him. Jasper looked so… sad. “You’re not even going to call her?”

“No,” he said sternly, and Jasper narrowed his eyes at him.

“She’s different, though. She stayed. You like her,” Jasper said, staring intensely at Bellamy.

“I don’t like her. Especially not now that I know she’s the girl who messed up Finn and Raven’s relationship,” he said, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s not fair, and you know it,” Jasper muttered, before getting up to go to his room.

“Jasper,” he shouted after him, and Jasper whipped his head around.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Jasper snapped, causing Bellamy to actually flinch. “You ruined Raven’s wedding by picking a fight with her…”

“Didn’t ruin it. Just tried to save her from a mistake. She’ll say, ‘I told you so’ when she files her divorce papers.”

“Then, you spend the whole wedding sulking in the corner getting drunk. And, somehow, you take home a wonderful girl, and you don’t even give a shit about her,” he continued, ignoring Bellamy’s interruption.

“Didn’t realize you were such a Clarke fan,” he muttered, thinking back to when everything was going down with Raven. Jasper was noticeably silent when Bellamy went off on rants about Finn.

 

Since it was clear that Jasper was going to be pissed at him all day, Bellamy decided to stay out of the apartment. He worked out for a bit, even though his hangover was screaming at him for it. He ran a few errands, before he came back to the apartment to shower and change.

Once he got dressed and stepped out into the living room, Jasper, Monty, and Murphy were sitting there, waiting for him.

“This better not be an intervention,” Bellamy mumbled.

“Nope. Going to a bar,” Murphy said, standing up to slap Bellamy on the shoulder.

The bar the guys dragged him to wasn’t their usual place. They usually went to one that was just a block away from his apartment. Instead, they took him across town to a place he had never been to, but that Jasper and Monty apparently love.

They were a few drinks in when he saw her again. Clarke looked different than she did last night. Her hair was straighter, she had less make up on. She was in skinny jeans, not a dress. He almost didn’t recognize her.

She didn’t notice him, too occupied with whatever her friend was talking to her about. Bellamy glanced over at Jasper, who had a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his beer.

“Jasper,” he snapped, and Jasper sat up, with an amused expression on his face.

“Oh, isn’t that Clarke?” he asked playfully, and Monty’s head snapped in her direction.

“Holy shit, that is. I’m gonna go say hi,” Monty said, getting up to walk over to her. Bellamy swallowed, putting his hand over his face instinctively. He really didn’t want her coming over to say hi to them.

Monty gave both Clarke and her friend big hugs, and talked to them for a bit, pointing over at their table to signal where he’s been sitting. Clarke glanced over, locking eyes with Bellamy. It was like she could sense his discomfort, and immediately looked back at Monty. He could tell by their body language that Monty was trying to invite them to sit with the guys, but Clarke declined, leading her friend over to the bar when they parted ways.

“Aw, Clarke didn’t want to sit with us,” Jasper said, elbowing Bellamy in the side.

“Okay, Jasper. I see what you’re doing,” he muttered, before glancing over at Murphy, who just looked confused.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jasper teased, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“You know, I totally forgot that we used to all get together here on Sunday nights,” Monty said as he sat down, and Bellamy glared at Jasper. He fucking knew that Clarke would be here.

“She dating Wells Jaha now?” Murphy asked, furrowing his eyebrows at them.

“You know them?” Bellamy asked, and Murphy just shook his head.

“Met Wells a few times. I kind of met Clarke at the wedding,” he explained with a shrug.

As much as Bellamy tried not to, he kept finding himself glancing over at Clarke. She never made eye contact again, in fact her back was to him. Her friend, Wells apparently, seemed to be having a good time.

He didn’t really understand what she was doing. Sure, it was an awkward situation. They hooked up expecting to never see each other again… but here they were. And he was at least a little bit curious about her. But, she didn’t seem even remotely interested in what he was doing there. Almost completely unfazed by it, apparently.

Monty and Jasper kept babbling on about the drama Bellamy had missed after he left the wedding, but he wasn’t paying attention. Another person came into the bar, someone he didn’t recognize, and beelined over toward Clarke and Wells. He immediately grabbed Clarke for a hug, but his hand kind of lingered on her back.

“Oh, God. Roan,” Murphy shouted, and the guy turned around to look over at them. For the first time since she walked in, Clarke glanced back over at them, with a confused look on her face. Then, Roan whispered something to Clarke, and she made a strange face, which Bellamy couldn’t make sense of. Roan strolled on over to them, with a big smile on his face.

“Hey, Murphy. How’ve you been?” he asked, patting Murphy on the back.

“Hungover, mostly,” Murphy joked, before looking back at the group. “Roan’s my old roommate from college,” he explained, and Roan reached out his hand to introduce himself to everyone. Bellamy gave Murphy a side-glance, wondering if this was the same roommate that kept getting him into trouble.

Then, Wells came up to the table to give Jasper a hug.

“Wait, where’s Clarke?” Jasper asked, and Wells let out a chuckle.

“Settling our bar tab. Let’s just say she lost a bet,” he said with a smirk, and Monty burst out laughing. Bellamy narrowed his eyes, confused as to why that was so funny.

He glanced over at Jasper, who just rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, hi. I’m Wells,” he said, reaching his hand toward Bellamy.

“Bellamy,” he replied, and Wells narrowed his eyes at him, before glancing back at Clarke. Of course, she told him. Just his luck. More people knew.

He leaned slightly to look over at the bar, seeing Clarke, looking bored, tapping her credit card on the bar. Bellamy swallowed. This didn’t have to be weird. They were two grown adults, who happened to spend some time together last night. It didn’t mean anything. He could be mature about this. So, Bellamy got up and walked over to the bar, sitting down right next to Clarke.

“Didn’t expect to see you again,” Bellamy said abruptly, and Clarke was so shocked that she actually jumped. “Sorry,” he said, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“So, you’re Jasper’s roommate,” Clarke said, glancing over at the table.

“And you’re Finn’s other girlfriend,” Bellamy said, leaning back against the bar, turning his head to look at her. Whatever relaxed look that was on Clarke’s face before, quickly vanished, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Ex,” she snapped, and Bellamy swallowed.

“Not judging, just stating the facts,” he said with a shrug, as Clarke slid her card to the bartender.

“But, you are judging,” Clarke pointed out, as she turned to face him. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows at her, as she clenched her jaw.

“Just funny that you never mentioned it,” he said.

“I don’t really divulge my life story to one-night stands,” she snapped, and Bellamy sat back, studying her face. Really, he was just relieved to hear her refer to it as a one-night stand. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, especially since he ran into her again tonight.

“Still, probably would have been nice to know that you were the reason Raven’s heart got broken,” he snapped, and the bartender brought the check back to Clarke. She spun around in her chair, ignoring Bellamy, as she filled it out.

“Fun fact, Bellamy, I didn’t know about Raven. I’m not the homewrecking whore that a lot of you make me out to be,” she said, in the most aggressive yet quiet voice she could muster. “I showed up to that wedding because Raven asked me to. She said it would help her if she could see me and Finn in the same room again, to make sure he didn’t still have feelings for me,” she snapped, as she slammed her pen down on the counter.

“Clarke,” he interrupted, and she spun back around in her chair, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t appreciate you suggesting that I’m the reason shit went down with Finn and Raven. That’s on him, not me. So, stop being so fucking judgmental,” she snapped, and Bellamy jumped back, a bit shocked at how quickly she snapped at him.

“I’m not being judgmental. Honestly, I didn’t come over here to pick a fight with you.”

“Then, why did you come over here?”

“To make sure, you know, that you know last night was just a one-time thing,” he said, looking down at his hands as he spoke.

“Message received. You can go back to your friends now,” she said, with a strange expression on her face. Clarke jumped up out of her seat and walked over to Roan. Bellamy followed after her, not because was following her or anything, but because she went over to his table.

“Want to drive me home?” Clarke asked, putting her keys in his hands, and Roan started smirking. They said their goodbyes as Wells pulled up a chair to sit with them, rolling his eyes.

Bellamy sat back down next to Jasper, who immediately elbowed him in the stomach. He let out a groan, before picking his beer back up.

“Okay, so Roan and Clarke?” Murphy asked, and Wells shook his head.

“Not together romantically. They’ve been sleeping together on and off since the Finn fiasco, though,” he said, looking frustrated. Jasper gave Bellamy a glare, and he pressed his lips together.

“I actually think they’d be a good match, honestly,” Murphy said with a shrug, and Jasper groaned. “What?”

“Eh, Clarke doesn’t really date. Like, Finn was the exception. Her one serious boyfriend. And that fucked her up, so she’s kind of done with that stuff,” Wells explained, and Bellamy could feel Jasper’s glare burning into his face.

 

When they finally got home that night, all Bellamy wanted to do was crawl into bed. He had work in the morning… and it had been a long fucking weekend.

“What happened at the bar?” Jasper asked as he locked the door. Bellamy let out a groan.

“Let it go,” he groaned, and Jasper walked over to him, crossing his arms.

“Not letting this one go. This whole sleeping around thing that you’ve been doing isn’t working for you. It was fine when you were getting over Gina, but that was years ago.”

“I’m not interested in Clarke. She basically verbally bitch slapped me at the bar.”

“And you probably deserved it. You should call her,” he said, and Bellamy wanted to point out that he didn’t have her number… but he knew that was a trap so that Jasper could give him her number.

“Why won’t you let this go? It was a one-night stand. I’ve had dozens of them since you moved in!”

“Yeah, but she stayed!” he shouted, throwing himself back onto the couch. “And that fucking means something, whether you want it to or not.”

“Jasper, stop. It doesn’t mean anything to me. I just slept with someone after a wedding. It happens,” he said, shrugging. He could see how frustrated and angry Jasper was with him, and he started to feel bad. He knew Jasper loved him. He was basically family. Octavia had expressed similar concerns over him not dating anyone, and he knew that all came from a place of love. They just wanted him to be happy. But, pursuing some one-night stand wasn’t going to make him happy.


	2. I'm Gonna Watch You Walk Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this last chapter, but the title and the chapter titles for this fic are all from the opening theme for You're the Worst.
> 
> I've already gotten the next chapter written, so it should be uploaded some time tomorrow. The fic is almost done, actually. So you can expect some speedy updates.

Luckily, Jasper didn’t tell anyone his secret. Raven still wasn’t returning his calls… not that he could really blame her. Her wedding day was hard enough, and she didn’t need him snapping at her, telling her that she’s ruining her life… even if he thinks it’s true.

Jasper eventually stopped bringing Clarke up, which he was relieved by. Weeks passed, and he expected to forget about her completely… just like all the others. But, she kept popping up in his brain for some reason. He knew it wasn’t because he had feelings for her… he hardly knew her. It was more like how she snapped at him at the bar. It had been a long time since someone had come after him like that. Sure, Raven kept him on his toes, but her anger was something very different. Raven shuts down and refused to speak after a while. But, Clarke, she called him out, verbally ripped him apart, leaving him speechless.

He wanted to talk to Octavia about Clarke, but thought better of it. Octavia was already pretty emotional because of the pregnancy, and he didn’t really want to add to her problems.

He was sitting with her, as the nurse performed the ultrasound. Lincoln had been out of town that week on business, so Bellamy volunteered to go to the doctor with her. The nurse pointed out various things on the screen, showing Octavia where the head was, and they could start to make out the baby’s hands. Bellamy would be lying if he said he didn’t tear up a bit.

When the doctor came in, Bellamy gripped Octavia’s hand way too tight, causing her to slap his arm.

“Hi, Octavia. Your regular doctor had to step out for a family emergency, so I’m stepping in. I’m Dr. Griffin,” Clarke said, as she stepped in, not taking her eyes off her clipboard. Octavia shot Bellamy a strange look, and he forced himself to swallow. He should have known he would run into this girl again.

“Hi, Dr. Griffin. This is my brother, Bellamy,” Octavia said, still side-eying Bellamy. Clarke’s head snapped up and looked at him, before quickly putting a forced smile on her face. He saw the recognition dance across her face for just a split second before she quickly remembered she was at work.

“Nice to meet you both,” Clarke said, sitting down on the stool. “So, everything is looking great so far,” she started, before going over the information that the nurse had taken down for her. Bellamy was kind of surprised at how professional she was being. No one would be able to tell that the two of them knew each other before this moment, which he was so relieved by. She was answering Octavia’s questions, and including Bellamy in the discussion. She was doing a great job of explaining things simply, which was honestly a lot better than Octavia’s usual doctor that he met a month ago at one of these appointments. It wasn’t that he was bad, it’s just that Clarke seemed better… more personable.

“I really liked her,” Octavia said, once the door was shut. Bellamy nodded. “Like, I kind of want her to be my actual doctor now,” she said excitedly, and Bellamy swallowed. It was probably a good idea… but it still felt weird.

 

“I saw her today,” Bellamy said as he plopped down on the couch next to Jasper and Miller. Bellamy had confessed earlier that week to Miller about his hookup with Clarke.

“Saw who?” Miller asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Clarke. She’s Octavia’s doctor,” he said, and Jasper burst out laughing.

“What a small world,” Jasper said, still giggling.

“Was she weird about it or something?” Miller asked, stretching his arms over his head.

“No,” Bellamy said, and he could see Jasper’s grin start to grow.

“I bet that bothers you,” Jasper said, and Bellamy started groaning.

“Jasper, don’t you keep close tabs on Clarke? What is she up to these days?” Miller asked, elbowing Bellamy in the side.

“Way more than Bellamy’s been up to, I’ll tell you that. I’d say more, but Bellamy doesn’t really care what Clarke is doing. Isn’t that right?” Jasper teased, and Bellamy got up and walked to the kitchen.

He really didn’t care about Clarke. He didn’t fucking know her. She was just some girl from some wedding. That doesn’t make her special. And he hated that he kept bringing her up, because it wasn’t like she was always on his brain. She just kind of popped up every now and then, and it messed with him.

“Okay, but why wasn’t she weird when she saw me today?” Bellamy asked, letting his frustration bubble up. Miller put the tv on mute and glanced over at him.

“He’s freaking out,” Jasper said with a wide grin.

“Not freaking out. But, it’s weird, right? Like we had a one-night stand and then an argument at the bar, and then she was totally normal,” Bellamy said, trying to make sense of it. She was totally relaxed, now that he thought about it. Which, in of itself, was weird. He expected her to glare at him when Octavia wasn’t looking or to pull him aside after the appointment… or something.

“Sounds like she was just being a professional at her job,” Miller pointed out, before he and Jasper shared a look.

“Right, probably,” Bellamy said, before turning around toward the refrigerator.

“He’s kind of obsessed,” he heard Jasper whisper, and Bellamy let out a groan.

 

“I don’t even know why you go to these things,” Bellamy muttered into his drink, and Octavia glared at him.

“This cause is really important to Lincoln. We’re here to be supportive, asshole,” she snapped, and Bellamy chuckled into his glass. They were standing in front of a few paintings, that Bellamy couldn’t make sense of. Lincoln’s firm hosted several charity auctions like this one throughout the year. Normally, Bellamy didn’t bother to attend, but Octavia knew Lincoln would be busy most of the night and wanted the company.

“I’m always supportive,” he smirked, and Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my God,” Octavia said, glancing over Bellamy’s shoulder. “That’s my doctor.” Bellamy whipped his head around to see Clarke, linking arms with Wells as she talked with Lincoln. Bellamy swallowed. This was now starting to get weird. He could blame the bar incident on Jasper. But, now, he’s run into Clarke two other times since the wedding. “Dr. Griffin!” Octavia shouted, and Clarke turned her head quickly in their direction. She was quicker to force a smile this time, as she tugged Wells over toward Octavia and Bellamy. Lincoln followed too, keeping his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, I thought I told you she was coming tonight,” Lincoln said, and Bellamy could see Octavia getting excited.

“No, you didn’t,” Octavia said, hitting Lincoln in the chest.

“Wells, this is Octavia. She’s one of my patients. This is her husband, Lincoln, and her brother, Bellamy,” Clarke said, as Wells reached his hand out to each of them. When he got to Bellamy, he could see the smirk growing on Wells’ face.

“So nice to meet you all,” Wells said, turning his attention back to Octavia and Lincoln.

“So, are you two here together or…?” Octavia started to pry, and Wells burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“He’s my best friend,” Clarke stepped in, elbowing Wells in the side. Then, Clarke glanced up at something behind him and made a strange face. “Excuse me,” she said, handing Wells her drink before walking away. Bellamy glanced around the room, wondering what made her take off that quickly.

Wells looked concerned, but jumped back into conversation. “So, Octavia, what do you do?” Wells asked, steering conversation away from whatever that just was.

They talked for a few minutes, as Wells talked about the programs at Ark U. Then, Finn walked up to them, and Clarke’s sudden disappearance made a lot more sense.

“Hey, Lincoln, Wallace has been looking for you,” Finn said, before glancing around the group, dropping his eyes to the ground when he met Bellamy’s glare.

“Oh, hi, Finn,” Wells said, and Octavia’s eyes lit up.

“You two know each other?” she asked, and Bellamy swallowed.

“Yeah, we used to be friends,” Wells snapped with a smile still on his face, as Finn clenched his jaw. Lincoln muttered his goodbyes as he took off to find Wallace.

“Wells, now is not the time,” Finn warned.

“Where’s Raven?” Bellamy asked, crossing his arms.

“She doesn’t like coming to these things,” Finn said dismissively, not taking his eyes off Wells.

“Is something going on here that I don’t know about?” Octavia asked, and Wells just shrugged.

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder, to see Clarke walking out of the bathroom. She glanced over to where they were standing, eyes growing wide, before she bolted back down the hallway. He really couldn’t blame the girl.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just last time I saw Wells he was throwing a drink in my face,” Finn snapped, and Bellamy looked back at him. Finn wasn’t even trying to look civil, and he could feel Octavia start to grow concerned.

“And last time I saw this asshole, he was telling my best friend he was still in love with her even though he was engaged to someone else,” Wells said, keeping a forced smile on his face. Bellamy glanced over at Octavia, whose eyes grew wide. She glanced up at him, then back at Finn.

“Why don’t we give them a minute, O,” Bellamy said, pulling Octavia by the arm, as Wells and Finn got into a more heated argument.

“Clarke is that other girl?” Octavia asked, and Bellamy nodded, swallowing slightly as he glanced around, looking for Clarke. She hadn’t reemerged from the hallway, as far as he knew. “Wait, how did you know that?” Octavia asked, slapping Bellamy in the chest.

“Cards on the table, I might have gone home with her after the wedding,” Bellamy said, looking into his drink.

“You fucked my doctor?” Octavia said in a harsh whisper.

“She wasn’t your doctor back then. And I had no idea who she was. It was a one-time thing, and we’re pretending it never happened,” Bellamy said, and Octavia started groaning.

“I really liked her, Bell. She’s a good doctor,” she said, hitting his chest repeatedly. “And I can’t believe you slept with the girl that Finn cheated on Raven with.”

“I didn’t know it was her. Believe me, I wouldn’t have if I had known.”

 

Bellamy spent most of the evening sticking to Octavia’s side, even though it was clear she was pissed at him for not telling her about Clarke. Eventually, Octavia ditched him to go find Lincoln, leaving Bellamy alone at the bar. He saw Wells a few times, and contemplated starting a conversation with him. He really didn’t know anyone here, and Wells seemed nice enough. But, he decided against it. It was probably too awkward, since Wells clearly knew about his situation with Clarke.

Which is why he was surprised when Wells started chatting him up anyways.

“You look like the most miserable guy in the room,” Wells said, as he sat down next to him.

“No, I’m honestly just bored,” Bellamy said with a shrug, forcing a smile.

“Same. I only like coming to these things when Clarke is around,” Wells said, signaling the bartender to bring him a drink.

“Is she okay?” Bellamy asked, involuntarily looking over his shoulder to see if Clarke had emerged.

“Oh, yeah. The Finn stuff doesn’t throw her off like it used to. She’s just avoiding him because a lot of people in this room know about their past relationship. Doesn’t want people getting the wrong idea about her, you know?” Wells said, with a bitter expression on his face.

“I never really thought about how hard all of that must be, you know, for her,” Bellamy said, shaking his head. For so long, he had only had Raven’s side of things… and to be honest, even Raven didn’t blame Clarke. Raven was always angry at Finn, not her. But, it didn’t stop all of their friends from talking about Clarke, and what kind of person she must be if she was dating an engaged man.

“Finn fucking broke my best friend,” Wells groaned, as his drink arrived. “Can I vent to you for a second?” he asked, and Bellamy couldn’t help but smirk at him. It was clear that he had been drinking a lot that night, and he was just treating Bellamy like he was one of his closest friends.

“Why not,” Bellamy said jokingly, but Wells was being dead serious.

“First of all, fuck Finn,” Wells started, and Bellamy burst out laughing. “No, listen. I know you’ve got your own issues with him, probably because of how he screwed over Raven. But, that’s only half of the shitty stuff he’s pulled.”

“Okay, I’m listening,” Bellamy said with a smug grin, leaning onto the counter.

“So, Clarke has already been kind of fucked up by life, right? Her dad died when she was young, her mom is a total bitch. Had a string of girlfriends in high school and college that messed her up. But, she got her act together.”

Bellamy nodded along, as he glanced back over his shoulder. Still no sign of Clarke.

“Then, she gets this boyfriend, and he’s literally perfect. Good job, smart, is super sweet to her. And Clarke, a girl who doesn’t even believe in love, fell in love with the guy. Literally planned her whole future with him. But guess what? He’s engaged to someone else.”

“I feel like I’ve heard this story,” Bellamy teased, as Wells took a long gulp of his drink.

“So, she loses it, right? Tells the fiancée, and goes on a total bender. But, Finn doesn’t leave her alone. No, he calls her every day, harassing her, telling her that she is the one he really loves.”

“Meanwhile doing the exact same thing to Raven,” Bellamy added in, and Wells groaned.

“Exactly. But now, the person that she was with Finn, my sweet best friend who was hopeful and excited and cheerful, is gone. She’s been replaced by this cynical person who hardly ever goes out, and takes home random guys and girls, no offense,” Wells continued, and Bellamy started chuckling.

“None taken,” Bellamy teased, and Wells let out a sigh.

“You know, I like you,” Wells said abruptly, and Bellamy started chuckling again.

“I like you too,” Bellamy said with a smirk.

“In another life, we would be great friends,” Wells said, raising his glass to clink with Bellamy’s. He rolled his eyes, knowing that was probably true. Then, Wells put his drink down and pressed his lips together, looking over Bellamy’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Wells asked in an aggravated tone.

“Nothing,” Clarke said as she sat down on the other side of Wells. “Just ran into your dad. He’s looking for you.” Wells let out a groan, before resting his head on the counter. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who was glancing at the bar menu, looking completely and utterly calm.

Wells sat back up and looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. Then, he turned back to look at Clarke, leaning back in his seat. “What did you do to Finn?” Clarke blinked a few times, glancing over Wells’ shoulder. Bellamy turned, too, to see Finn walking up some of Lincoln’s other coworkers, with a forced smile. Bellamy could swear he was almost wincing, like he was in pain.

“Don’t know what you mean,” Clarke said, redirecting her attention back to the menu.

“He’s favoring his right foot, Clarke,” Wells snapped, and Clarke started smirking. Bellamy couldn’t help but grin, realizing that Clarke must have run into him and done something. That asshole deserved it, anyways. “Okay, if you’re going to be like this, I’m gonna go find my dad. Be nice to Bellamy. He’s my new friend,” Wells snapped, as he stood up, and Bellamy started chuckling. Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, as he slid into Wells’ seat.

“You two are friends now?” Clarke smirked, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t know why you’re surprised, princess. I’m a very charming person,” he teased, and now it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Clearly,” she muttered, before ordering a whiskey sour.

“You must have thought so,” he continued to tease, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“And then quickly learned better the next day,” she snapped back with a smirk.

“Look, I’ve been meaning to apologize for that night at the bar,” Bellamy started, before Clarke let out a groan.

“Don’t bother. I really don’t care. I’ve heard far worse than that, trust me. It’s fine,” she said, as the bartender brought her the drink.

“Yeah, but I was a total dick to you,” Bellamy said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the counter.

“Join the club. Do you have any idea how many people turned on me after everything went down? Hell, that morning was the first time Jasper had talked to me since the breakup. At least you had the balls to be a dick to my face,” Clarke muttered into her drink, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“You still have Wells,” he pointed out, and Clarke smiled slightly. “He basically started bitching Finn out for you, earlier.”

“Which he totally didn’t need to. Trust me, I had my turn,” Clarke smirked.

“So, I had to tell Octavia about our weird situation,” Bellamy felt like he had to say, and Clarke started laughing.

“Thank God,” she muttered, shaking her head. “I nearly lost my shit when I saw you at her appointment.”

“I gripped Octavia’s hand so hard that she slapped me in the chest,” Bellamy said, bursting out laughing. “I was so panicked.”

“So, I didn’t put the pieces together until that moment, but Jasper had ranted to me about how this girl named Octavia likes to confront people before. When I found out she had asked that I be her new doctor, I started panicking that she would confront me during our appointments,” she explained, pinching the bridge of her nose as she laughed. “Like, yesterday, I walked into her appointment five minutes late because I needed to give myself a pep talk. You know, to prepare for the worst.” Bellamy burst out laughing, hitting his hand on the counter, having a nice visual in his head about what that must have looked like.

“Don’t know if this is comforting at all, but she literally would confront you during an appointment. She has no problem with that kind of thing,” Bellamy pointed out, and Clarke cupped her face in her hands, still laughing.

“Like, I’ve had a lot of awkward situations at work. Run into a lot of people I know in the real world. But, that one… it fucking takes the cake,” she said, looking down at her drink, shaking her head.

“And then, you run into both of us here. And Finn,” Bellamy added, and Clarke hit her palm to her forehead.

“The perfect storm,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“So, what did you do to Finn?” he asked, and Clarke burst out laughing, before quickly covering up her mouth.

“Just stomped on his foot with my heel,” she said, smirking. “He wouldn’t go away, so, you know,” she continued with a shrug, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Fucking hate that guy,” he said, shaking his head.

“Join the club, we have jackets,” she teased, patting him on the back as she stood up. He turned around, watching her walk up to Wells, and a guy that looked like Wells’ father. He let out a sigh. He didn’t expect to get along so well with her and Wells… especially given how things had went at the bar. But, he was actually having a nice time with them. Especially, Clarke.

 

“So, I talked to Clarke,” Octavia said, and Bellamy swallowed.

“Good, God, why?” he asked, groaning as he spoke. The auction was taking place now, so he and Octavia were standing in the back.

“Wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be weird if she kept being my doctor. You know, since you did all the sex stuff to her,” Octavia replied, elbowing him in the stomach.

“Wait, you still want her as your doctor?” he said, furrowing his eyebrows at her. She shrugged.

“I really like her. Like, the other doctor made me panic every single appointment. Clarke actually keeps me calm, makes me feel like I’m doing a good job. And, it’s not her fault she was one of your conquests,” Octavia argued, poking him in the side as she said it. He let out a groan, before nodding.

“But, in all seriousness, how is it that you found a girl like her and then let her go? What the hell is wrong with you?” Octavia asked, and Bellamy just shook his head.

“A lot of things, apparently,” he grumbled, as Octavia narrowed her eyes at him.

They stood in silence for the rest of the auction, watching each individual piece of art get sold. Then, Lincoln’s boss stood up to start talking about the charity this was all for, but Bellamy stopped paying attention. He told Octavia he would be right back, and started heading toward the bathroom.

Then, he found Clarke on the hallway, typing something into her phone, apparently not hearing him walk up to her.

“So, you’re still O’s doctor, huh?” Bellamy said, causing Clarke to jump. “Sorry,” he said, and she let out a sigh.

“Yeah, apparently, it’s not weird for her,” Clarke said, nodding slightly.

“You okay?” he asked, wondering why Clarke would be back here again when everyone else was out there. She nodded, glancing around, as if she didn’t feel comfortable making eye contact with him. “Look, I know you say that it doesn’t bother you, but I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have been such an ass to you.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she made eye contact with him, and Bellamy swallowed.

“Thank you,” she finally said, and Bellamy nodded, not really sure what to say next. In truth, he was in uncharted territory here. He liked Clarke, not in the sense that he would ever consider dating her or anything, but in that he enjoys being around her. She’s funny and smart, and has this bluntness in her attitude that he wasn’t used to. She confused him. And as he stood in the hallway with her, he was suddenly struck with the same feeling he had when Clarke invited him to share a taxi with him. He knows better, but he still has an urge to get closer to her.

“Oh, fuck,” Clarke whispered, looking over Bellamy’s shoulder. He turned around, seeing Finn start to walk down the hallway. Clarke took off down the hall, opening one of the doors. Bellamy followed, joining her in the closet she just jumped into. “What are you doing?” she whispered, pushing him on the chest. It was absolutely dark in the closet once he shut the door behind him.

“Maybe I don’t want to be stuck in a conversation with Finn either,” he whispered, catching Clarke’s hands so she would stop pushing him.

“Then go find your own closet,” she snapped.

“Sorry, princess,” he teased, and Clarke let out a groan.

“You know my name now. You can drop the fucking nickname,” she muttered, and Bellamy had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. He leaned back, before hitting a wall. He pulled out his phone to get some light, and then he found the light switch and flipped it on. Clarke was standing across from him, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

“Why would I drop the nickname? I thought that was what made us special,” he teased, and Clarke started groaning again. Then, Clarke’s phone went off, and she frantically went to silence it before Finn heard them in the closet. She turned her phone around so Bellamy could see who was calling… it was Finn. “What the fuck,” Bellamy muttered shaking his head, and Clarke let out a sigh. She put her phone on silent, before setting it on the ground.

“I need him to leave me the fuck alone,” she muttered, shaking her head. Bellamy pressed his lips together, wondering if Raven knew that Finn was still talking to Clarke. He really needed to get a hold of Raven, or at least get someone else to talk to her on his behalf. “Will you peek out there and see if he’s still there?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy let out a groan, slowly opening the door and popping his head out. Finn was pacing outside the women’s restroom, clearly thinking that’s where Clarke went. He shut the door before Finn noticed him, giving Clarke a warning look. She threw her head back in a groan.

“Guess you’re stuck with me for a bit, princess,” he teased, but Clarke did not look amused. She just looked angry. Then, Bellamy got a text. “Octavia wants to know if I’m off having sex with you again,” Bellamy said, reading off his phone.

“Tell her absolutely. This was all part of my master plan,” Clarke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“If you wanted to have sex with me again, all you had to do is ask, princess,” he teased, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, noticing a smirk growing on her face.

“Okay,” she said, and Bellamy swallowed.

“I was joking,” he pointed out, not entirely sure if Clarke was being serious.

“I know, but it’s not like we have anything else to do in here. We’re stuck until Finn goes away,” she said teasingly, and Bellamy swallowed again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with her, he really did. It was amazing last time, and she was very attractive. But, he didn’t do this kind of thing. He tried not to hook up with the same girl twice, knowing that it would only hurt them in the end.

But, his brain wasn’t thinking properly, because Bellamy found himself turning the light off before closing the distance between them, crashing his lips into Clarke’s. Her hands made fast work of undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, and he let out an involuntary moan into her mouth as she cupped the growing bulge in his pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten this turned on, this quickly.

His hands cupped both of her breasts, and now it was her turn to moan into his mouth. Her lips tasted like whiskey, and somehow, that made them all the more addicting. His lips were probably bruising hers, as he pressed them against hers hard.

Meanwhile, her hand was stroking his length over the fabric of his boxers, making it hard for him to keep from moaning.

He let his lips travel down her neck, as her other hand started tugging at his curls. He had forgotten just how much he liked it when she did that, how much it turned him on to feel her gripping onto him like that.

“You like this, huh? Sneaking off and fucking me like this?” Clarke said breathlessly, and Bellamy murmured his agreement against her neck. “Already so hard for me. Didn’t think I’d get to fuck you again,” she said, voice sounding strangled as he sucked at her pulse point. She kept whispering dirty things to him, and he was so surprised that he liked it. Bellamy liked talking dirty, and liked how it turned girls on when he did. But, he wasn’t used to girls talking to him like this. Hell, Clarke hardly said a word last time. But, this was definitely doing it for him. He could feel his cock twitch as she described how turned on she was, or called him dirty names. He really fucking liked it.

He let his hand sneak between her legs, raising her dress up. He moved his hand up, expecting to find her panties, only to find out she wasn’t wearing any. He pulled his lips off her collarbone to look up at her, seeing her smirk at him.

“If I had known you were walking around without underwear on, I would have dragged you back here sooner,” he growled, and Clarke tightened her grip on his hair. He slid a finger up her slit, overwhelmed by just how wet she was. “It’s like you’re already ready for me, princess,” he moaned, as he ran his thumb over her clit. Clarke swallowed, nodding eagerly. Bellamy stepped back, to free himself from his boxers and pull the condom out of his pocket. Clarke watched him with hungry eyes, as one of her hands snuck down and started rubbing her clit. Bellamy let out an involuntary groan at the sight, before forcing himself to focus on getting the condom on.

Once he did, he was back up against her, putting both of his hands on her ass to lift her up, before settling her slowly down on his cock. She let out a quiet whine, as his cock filled her up. Bellamy crashed his lips back against hers, moaning into her mouth, overwhelmed by how tight she was around him. He had forgotten how good this felt.

He hadn’t exactly hooked up with someone since the wedding. It wasn’t that it had anything to do with Clarke. It’s just that he didn’t really have the time or the energy to go out and find someone. But, it had been so long since he had been with anyone, that having Clarke like this was overwhelming him. She just felt so good and warm, and all of her breathless words were making him harder and harder.

“Just like that,” she encouraged, as he slammed his hips into her. He put his hand over her mouth as he heard some footsteps outside, but kept pumping in and out of her, watching her eyes widen.

“Bet that turns you on,” he teased, pulling his hand off her. She bit her lips, and Bellamy just wanted to stop her, so that he could do that instead. “It does, doesn’t it? Such a dirty princess,” he said, nuzzling his face back into her neck, sucking just below her ear.

“Don’t act like it isn’t turning you on, knowing that anyone could come in here and see you fucking me,” she moaned breathlessly, gripping his shoulder tighter.

He let his hand start travelling down to her pussy, rubbing her clit furiously. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not when she was like this. She let out a whimper right by his ear, which sent chills down his spine.

“Come for me, baby,” he growled into her ear, and Clarke threw her head back, gripping the back of his neck. He could feel her nails raking into his skin, but he couldn’t care less. It felt so good to have her gripping onto him like this, knowing that it was because of the pleasure that was erupting in her. He felt her pussy start to clench around his cock, and Clarke let out a quiet moan. Bellamy threw his hand over her mouth again, as a reminder that she had to be quiet, but that didn’t keep her from moaning against his hand. That was what did him in.

He lost it, completely erupting into her, biting her shoulder as he came inside her. She was still riding out her orgasm, moaning against his hand.

After a few moments, he set her back down on the ground, before redressing himself. Clarke pulled down her dress, before combing through her hair with her fingers. Bellamy leaned over to help her, fixing her part since he had clearly messed it up earlier. Once they were looking semi decent, Bellamy peered out the door to see that Finn was gone. He gestured for Clarke to step out, and they silently walked down the hallway.

“Uh, Clarke,” he said as they were about to enter the room where everyone else was gathering.

“Don’t worry. It never happened,” she said, patting his shoulder before taking off toward Wells. He swallowed, reminding himself that it was a good thing she felt that way about it. Saved him an awkward conversation down the road.


	3. I Want My Face To Be Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally kidding myself when I thought this could be a one-shot. This fic is totally getting away from me. I'm at over 30k right now, and I can't bring myself to stop. So, hope you guys are excited for some updates lol. 
> 
> Anyways, there's no smut in this chapter, sorry. But, it's still a good one as far as milestones in Bellamy and Clarke's weird relationship are concerned.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for all of your awesome comments so far!

The very next day, Raven stormed into his apartment.

“Don’t you dare tell me ‘I told you so,’” Raven snapped, as she threw herself onto Bellamy’s couch.

“What happened?” Bellamy asked, swallowing. He didn’t know if he should just start apologizing again for what happened at the wedding, or if he should just let Raven rant.

“You remember the girl I told you about? Clarke?” she said, and Bellamy swallowed again, nodding a little too intensely. “She called me this morning. Apparently, she was at that fundraiser thingy last night,” she said, throwing an arm over her face. “I met her for lunch,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“Why would you meet her for lunch?” Bellamy asked, wondering what could possibly have been going through Raven’s head. First, she invites this girl to their stupid wedding, and now, apparently, they’re having phone calls and lunch meetings.

“To let me listen to the voicemails he keeps leaving her. And, God, he apparently wouldn’t leave her alone last night. She told me she hid in a fucking closet,” Raven ranted, and Bellamy had no idea what to say. He wasn’t exactly allowed to say, “I told you so” but… he was really struggling not to.

“What did he say on the voicemails?”

“That he was still in love with her. That seeing her last night made him realize he made a mistake,” Raven shouted, and Jasper came out of his room, shooting Bellamy a concerned look. “God, I fucking started sobbing in the restaurant. And Clarke, poor Clarke, she literally let me smear all of my mascara on her shirt as she let me cry into her shoulder.” Jasper glanced down at his phone and started typing, and Bellamy really hoped he wasn’t texting Clarke about this.

“Come here,” Bellamy said as he slid next to her on the couch. Raven buried her face in his chest, heaving as she murmured unintelligible things about Finn. Jasper’s phone started ringing, and he walked back into his room, taking the call.

He still couldn’t believe what Raven was saying. He knew that Finn wasn’t over Clarke, that much was clear by the way he looked at her last night. But, he never expected that Clarke would reach out to Raven about it. She seemed like someone who wanted to put all of this behind her.

 

A week passed, and Raven moved in with Gina and her husband. Bellamy had recommended one of his friends as a divorce attorney, but she still wasn’t sold on divorcing Finn. He didn’t push her, though, reminding himself about what happened on her wedding day. Raven was stubborn as hell, and not very likely to follow advice from Bellamy if he acted like he did on that day.

Bellamy ran into Clarke at the grocery store… which was incredibly awkward. She played it cool, though, asking him small talk questions about Octavia or Jasper. Bellamy wanted to ask her about her calling Raven, almost wanting to thank her for being the person Raven finally listened to. But, he decided against it. Finn was clearly a sore spot for Clarke, and he didn’t want Clarke to snap at him again.

But, they kept talking, like normal people who ran into their friends in the grocery store. Bellamy offered to help her pack her stuff into her car, which she reluctantly accepted.

He wasn’t sure if it was her idea or his, but they ended up in the backseat of her car, gripping each other’s hair as Bellamy pounded into her.

 

Another week passed, and Raven moved back into her house, stating that she needed to at least try to work things out with Finn before giving up on them. Bellamy tried to argue with her, and, this time, her friends were actually joining in, meaning he wasn’t the bad guy for a change. Octavia started hosting “family dinners” at her house, which consisted of her and Lincoln, Bellamy, sometimes Raven, and occasionally Jasper and Monty.

Bellamy had to finish up his Christmas shopping at the mall, which is where he ran into Clarke again, who seemed to be doing the same thing. They exchanged pleasantries, catching each other up on what they had been up to in the past week. Neither one of them mentioned Raven and Finn. He had no idea if Clarke knew how all of that played out, but he had a feeling she would be upset to hear that Raven was still sticking with him.

They also didn’t talk about how they kept hooking up, despite saying that Raven and Finn’s wedding was a one-time thing. Yet, he ended up fucking her against a dressing room wall in Macy’s, keeping his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, as she held onto one of the bars people hang clothes on to keep her balance.

 

Another week passed, and Raven would hang up on Bellamy if he even brought up Finn. From what his friends had told him, she was still trying to work things out with him. It made him sick to his stomach, to think about her getting sucked back in, as Finn apologized and distracted her with presents for “their first Christmas.”

Jasper flew home to be with his family for the holiday’s, which left Bellamy alone in the apartment for a few days.

He thought it was weird that he hadn’t run into Clarke that week. It just seemed like she was everywhere he went these days. He still didn’t have her phone number, since they had an understanding that nothing was going on with them... except for the fact that now they always ended up hooking up whenever they ran into each other. And, maybe, it was because most of his friends had left town for Christmas, or maybe he was bored… but he found himself walking into Grounders on Sunday night, seeing Clarke and Wells playing pool. He didn’t really have a plan here. He wasn’t even sure she would be in town.

Wells spotted him first, followed quickly by Clarke shooting him a confused look. He walked on over to them, and Clarke resumed taking her shot, rolling her eyes.

“Bellamy, if I had known you were still in town, I would have invited you,” Wells said, patting him on the shoulder. Clarke sunk one of the solids in the corner, and started smirking. Wells immediately groaned.

“Not like you had my number anyways, but thank you,” Bellamy said, pulling up a stool. Wells yanked Bellamy’s phone out of his hand and started plugging in his number.

“You two are so cute together,” Clarke teased, as she lined up her next shot. Bellamy gave her a once over, noticing her brown boots that went all the way up to her knees. She had dark skinny jeans on, and a navy jacket, unzipped.

“Never too old to make new friends, Clarke,” Wells snapped, and Clarke rolled her eyes again. Wells handed Bellamy back his phone, and he noticed that Wells went ahead and texted himself a message, saying that it was Bellamy. He rolled his eyes. “So, what brings you all the way out here?” he asked, keeping his eyes on Clarke.

Clarke took another shot, this time missing by just a bit, and she let out a groan.

“Well, Jasper is out of town, and Octavia and Lincoln are visiting his folks now, so that they’ll be here on Christmas day. I’m just kind of bored, you know,” he said, shrugging, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. He swallowed nervously, before Clarke’s face relaxed again.

Wells started lining up his shot, mumbling about how Clarke messed it all up for him. She let out a chuckle, as she watched him closely. “Yeah, Jasper told me all about his trip back home. He seems really excited to introduce Maya to the family,” Clarke said, and Bellamy didn’t realize that she and Jasper had been talking. He really shouldn’t be surprised… they were friends after all. He just, kind of forgot all about that.

Wells missed his shot, and Clarke started cheering as she stood back up. Bellamy’s phone dinged, and he pulled it out to see a text from Wells. He sent him Clarke’s phone number. Bellamy shot him a confused look, and he just smirked.

Wells sat down next to Bellamy, before leaning in to whisper, “Figured that was what you came all this way for anyways.” Bellamy swallowed, narrowing his eyes at him, before hearing Clarke take her shot. She sunk another one in, and started smirking to herself. “For fuck’s sake,” Wells groaned, before putting his face in his hands.

“Only one left, and you’re buying the next round of drinks,” she teased, and Wells groaned even louder. She sunk it in without hesitation, before leaning back onto the table and smirking. “Bellamy, what are you drinking? Wells is buying,” she teased, as Wells just stared at the pool table.

“Beer is fine,” he said with a smirk, and Clarke nudged Wells toward the bar, before plopping down next to him.

“I’m willing to bet that Wells gets a beer for himself, to come off as one of the bros,” she joked, leaning back in her chair.

“Does he not normally drink beer?” Clarke let out a huge laugh.

“Oh, God, no. He hates it. I handed him his first beer, and he literally spit it back out. But, when we hang out with Roan, he always gets a beer and forces himself to drink it. You can’t say anything to him if he does, though,” she said, all of the sudden making a serious face. Bellamy burst out laughing, thinking back to all of his interactions with Wells. He definitely wasn’t drinking beer at the fundraiser… but he vaguely remembers him drinking beer the last time he ran into them at this bar.

“How long have you two been friends?” he asked, suddenly curious.

“Literally my whole life. Our parents were best friends, so we became best friends,” she replied, shrugging slightly.

“You two seem close,” he observed, and Clarke just nodded along.

When Wells came back, Clarke grinned ear to ear, noticing that Wells had gotten a beer for himself.

And when Bellamy got home that night, he couldn’t believe how easy it was to just hang out with them. Clarke kicked his ass at pool, and Wells shared a lot of embarrassing stories about Clarke from high school, which he loved. Clarke, in turn, roasted him with stories from college.

Roan showed up again, which Bellamy was fine with. It was kind of awkward, watching him flirt with Clarke, when she so clearly wasn’t that interested. But, other than that, it was fine. Roan seemed like a really chill guy, and Bellamy managed to squeeze a few embarrassing college stories about Murphy out of him.

That night, he found himself adding Wells on Facebook, stalking through his profile photos. A few of them had him and Clarke together, which were all really cute. Then, he remembered that Wells had given him Clarke’s number. He wasn’t sure what he should do with it. It wasn’t like she gave it to him or wanted him to text her. Or, maybe she did but didn’t want to come off as desperate, so she made Wells give it to him.

No, he was overthinking this. He and Clarke were barely even friends, if that. He didn’t need to text her and give her the wrong idea about what has been going on between them.

 

Christmas Day at Octavia and Lincoln’s came and went with about as much fanfare as he could expect. It was their last Christmas before the baby, and apparently that made this super special. Bellamy spent most of the day rolling his eyes, reminding Octavia that adult Christmas is boring, and having little kids around is what makes Christmas actually fun.

She ignored him, as she continued to follow the itinerary for the day. Bellamy had drug Murphy along, since he didn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays.

Raven and Finn dropped by at the end of the day, and Bellamy’s stomach dropped. Apparently, Octavia had invited them, but failed to tell Bellamy about it.

So, he sat in the living room with them, watching Raven snuggle up on Finn’s side like nothing was wrong. And it made him sick.

“He literally had no idea how to put it together,” Octavia said, giggling, as Lincoln groaned.

“You threw away the instructions, because apparently, that’s how Bellamy puts shit together,” Lincoln snapped, and the room erupted into laughter.

“I just thought it was what all guys did,” Octavia said with a shrug, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. His phone dinged, and he looked down to check his texts. He could feel Octavia’s glare boring into him, as he was clearly violating the no phone rule. “Another one of your conquests?” Octavia asked, with a judgmental tone.

“It’s Wells, wishing me a merry Christmas,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes at Octavia.

“Is it just me, or is Octavia being extra harsh on Bellamy?” Murphy said with a chuckle, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“He knows what he did,” Octavia snapped, earning a few oohs from the room. He shot her a glare, reminding her that this was probably not a great subject to talk about with Finn and Raven in the room.

“Oh my God, who did he bang now?” Raven asked, sitting up excitedly.

“No one,” Bellamy groaned.

“Octavia’s doctor,” Lincoln blurted out, and Murphy practically started cackling. Octavia smacked Lincoln’s leg, and he shot her a confused look. Octavia probably forgot to tell Lincoln about Clarke’s relationship with Finn, and, God, Bellamy prayed that he could read the room and shut up.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he said, hoping to put an end to this before they all started asking questions.

“She’s madder that he’s not actually dating her, not that he slept with her though. She’s really great, though. What’s her name again?” Lincoln asked, nudging Octavia.

“Uh, my mind is going blank,” Octavia said, shaking her head, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“I think it’s Griffin or something like that,” Lincoln continued, and Bellamy saw realization strike Raven, who just pressed her lips together. Finn seemed to have made the connection as well, but he looked far less amused than Raven.

“You’re fucking Clarke Griffin?” Raven said, eyebrows raised.

“Fucked. Past tense,” Murphy corrected, and Bellamy groaned.

“It happened right after the wedding. We were drunk. I didn’t even know who she was,” he explained, and Raven burst out laughing. Finn mumbled some excuse and went into the kitchen, and Bellamy made a mental note to stay the hell away from him for the rest of the night.

But, he was relieved that Raven was laughing and not screaming.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” he heard Lincoln whisper, before Octavia started whispering in his ear, and his face turned beet red.

“If I had known who she was, I wouldn’t have slept with her,” he reassured, knowing that part was kind of true. If he had known that night, he wouldn’t have slept with her. But, now, he very much knew, and had slept with her three more times.

But, he wasn’t going to share that bit of information with the group.

“So, Clarke Griffin is Octavia’s doctor and apparently one of your conquests. Man, she wasn’t kidding when she said her life had gotten weird,” Raven said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

“Alright, I’m glad I could amuse everyone with my dumb life decisions,” Bellamy muttered, and Octavia started laughing along with Raven. He got up and headed toward the kitchen, forgetting that Finn was in there.

“So, Clarke, huh?” Finn said, bracing his hands on the counter, looking up at Bellamy.

“Don’t start,” Bellamy warned as he stepped past him to grab a beer.

“Is it serious or…?”

“Why the fuck would you care?” Bellamy snapped, and Finn jumped. “You have a wife in there that loves you. You shouldn’t give a shit about Clarke.”

“She’s still my friend. I can care about her and be curious about her life,” Finn said defensively, and Bellamy groaned.

“She’s not your friend, Finn. She hates you. She ignores your phone calls. I literally helped her hide from you at that damn fundraiser. Just let her go,” he snapped, before remembering to keep his voice down. He set his beer on the counter, knowing that he probably wasn’t even going to drink it now. Finn swallowed, furrowing his brows at Bellamy. “She isn’t an option for you. Let her go and just be thankful that Raven has bothered to give you another chance,” he snapped, before leaving the kitchen. He pulled his keys out of his pockets and started heading toward the front door.

 

He could feel the rage start to take over as he started his car, and pulled out of O’s drive way. He probably should have said goodbye, but he knew that he was just going to blow up in front of everyone if he did.

Finn had some fucking nerve, acting all concerned over Clarke, when Raven was sitting in the other room. And, God, Bellamy just wanted to shake Raven until she realized that she would never be happy with an asshole like Finn.

He didn’t really know where he was going, but he needed to calm down. He wasn’t ready to go home yet, but he needed some kind of destination.

Bellamy just couldn’t understand why so many people in his life were so stupid. So optimistic about their relationships that they ignore the fact that they’re married to someone who was completely wrong for them.

He remembered what it was like to be that naïve. He remembered the honeymoon stage with Gina, where he would have given anything to be with her forever. He was so in love with her, he might have even forgiven her if she had pulled something like what Finn was doing. To be honest, Bellamy might just be lucky that she broke his heart like she did. It saved him a lot of pain down the road. And now, he knows better than to fall into stupid relationships like Finn and Raven are doing.

He pulled over into a CVS parking lot, letting his head rest on the wheel for a moment. He probably should not have stormed out of there like that, judging by the texts that were coming in. He let out a sigh.

What he really wanted to do was call someone, to just vent. But, anyone he would have called was at Octavia’s right now. He let out another sigh, as he scrolled through his contacts. Then, when he got to the C’s… his heart stopped. And without thinking, he dialed Clarke.

She picked up on the first ring, and suddenly Bellamy remembered that Clarke had never actually given him her number.

“Hello?” he heard her say, and he swallowed.

“Hi, Clarke,” he managed to get out.

“Bellamy?” she said, and he realized that her voice sounded so sleepy.

“Sorry, Wells gave me your number,” he said, shaking his head. Calling her was such a dumb mistake.

“Of fucking course, he did,” she muttered, and Bellamy let out an unexpected laugh.

“Oh, and Merry Christmas,” he remembered to add, and Clarke started groaning. “Sorry, I’m not interrupting your holiday plans, am I?” he asked, and there was a long silence.

“No, you just woke me up. It’s fine. Is everything okay?” she asked, and he could feel his chest start to tighten. This was new territory for them. It was one thing for them to accidentally bump into each other and have a conversation… but this was purposeful. Bellamy couldn’t blame this one on chance. No, he chose to call her, and now, she’s choosing to talk to him, to ask him if he’s okay.

“Yeah, uh, I just left Octavia’s and I’m in a weird mood. I don’t know,” he muttered, shaking his head. This wasn’t going well at all. Fuck. “Oh, and Raven and Finn found out about us hooking up after the wedding,” Bellamy remembered, thinking it was only fair in case Raven talked to her again.

“Well, that explains the weird string of texts I got from Finn,” she mumbled, and he heard something else in the background. Then, he realized that she was getting out of bed. He really shouldn’t have called her. He’s woken her up, and honestly it was kind of inconsiderate of him. They weren’t even close.

“I’m sorry. I should let you get back to sleep,” Bellamy said, now resting his head on his window, which was ice cold.

“No, it’s fine. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You wouldn’t just call me out of nowhere on Christmas if nothing was wrong, Bellamy.” She had a point. And something was wrong, he just couldn’t figure out what specific thing was wrong. It just felt like everything was wrong. He didn’t know how his life got to this point.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, but Clarke didn’t hang up. He didn’t know what to say to her. He didn’t have a reason for why he called her. In all honesty, she was probably the last person he needed to call.

“Do you want to come over?” she finally said, and Bellamy swallowed. He knew he should just say no and goodnight. Then, he could go home and pretend he didn’t have an existential crisis and called Clarke. He could pretend that seeing her wouldn’t have made him feel better. But, he knew that was a lie.

“Yes,” he gave in, resting his head back on the wheel.

 

Clarke wasn’t kidding about her being asleep. She answered the door in leggings and a t-shirt, with no makeup on and a messy bun on top of her head. When he stepped into her living room, the walls were covered in artwork. He didn’t know what he had expected from Clarke, but it wasn’t this. Everything about her apartment was full of energy and bright colors.

“I like your place,” he said, as Clarke brought in two glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen.

“Thanks. I’ve been here for a few years now,” she said as she plopped down on the couch, gesturing for him to come sit with her.

“So, what did Finn text you?” Bellamy asked, as Clarke handed him a glass. She rolled her eyes and pulled up the texts on her phone.

“Basically, he thinks we’re dating and wanted to warn me about what kind of guy you are,” Clarke said, as Bellamy scrolled through the texts.

“Man whore is a little harsh though,” Bellamy joked, as he handed Clarke’s phone back over to her.

“I don’t know,” she teased, sliding her phone back on the table. “Finn’s a pretty trustworthy guy. And if he says you’re a man whore, you probably are,” she continued with a shrug, and Bellamy burst out laughing. “Don’t know why you’re laughing,” she deadpanned, leaning back against the couch. “Technically, he’s only lied to me about one little thing,” she said, failing to hide her smirk.

Bellamy leaned back too, taking a sip of the red wine Clarke poured for him. He’s got to hand it to the girl, she has good taste.

“You know, Raven is trying to make things work with him,” Bellamy said, staring up at the ceiling. “Which is fucking stupid.”

“I had a feeling,” Clarke sighed, before taking another sip. “People in love are dumb, though.”

“No fucking kidding,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Is that what’s bothering you?” she asked, and he let out a sigh. He looked around her apartment, suddenly realizing that she didn’t have a Christmas tree anywhere. That was kind of odd, but maybe she didn’t want to invest in one since she lived alone.

“I think so. I don’t know. It’s just infuriating to have Raven ignore my advice, when I know that I’m right. Meanwhile, Finn is interrogating me about you, like he has some kind of claim on you too,” he muttered, glancing over at Clarke, whose brows were furrowed together. “Why did you even go for a guy like him? Like, I’m not judging, I just want to know. Raven doesn’t give me a straight answer because she’s clearly brainwashed, but you at least got out.”

Clarke placed her glass on the coffee table before leaning back at the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “Um, I’m not really sure. He seemed like a nice guy. Like, he was everything I thought I should want in a boyfriend. And, he always said the right things, and it was kind of easy to get sucked in, you know?” she said, talking a bit too much with her hands. Bellamy let out a sigh and nodded. It was about what he expected. “I think she’ll figure it out on her own eventually. We all cope with this dumb shit in our own ways, I guess.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments, as Bellamy realized he had no exit strategy here. He didn’t plan on coming over to Clarke’s, and no real reason to leave, unless he just said that it was getting late and then took off. But, that felt kind of like a dick move considering he called her to wake her up. He wasn’t sure how he even got here, or if he was even thinking clearly.

“Thank you, by the way, for picking up the phone earlier,” Bellamy said suddenly, not able to take the silence anymore.

“Still not entirely sure why you called me, though,” she said, turning around to face Bellamy. He swallowed, looking down at his lap.

“I don’t know. It’s weird. I didn’t know who to call, and I just knew that I needed to talk to somebody. I don’t know how that ended up being you.”

“Way to make a girl feel special,” she teased, and Bellamy cupped his face in his hands.

“Not what I mean,” he mumbled, and Clarke chuckled lightly, which made him less tense.

“I know. I just like messing with you,” she said with a smirk, nudging him with her shoulder. He let out a small laugh, letting his hands drop to his sides as he glanced over at her.

“I feel weirdly comfortable around you. I don’t know how that happened, especially given the first twenty-four hours that I knew you,” he said, and Clarke snorted, causing Bellamy to start laughing, as her face turned beet red.

“No, I get it,” she finally said, face getting serious.

“Clarke, what is going on here?” he asked, gesturing between the two of them. Her eyes widened, and Bellamy quickly realized what he just asked the girl. He didn’t mean it like that. It wasn’t like he wanted to put a label on whatever was going on between them, especially since he made it clear that he doesn’t do relationships. “I mean, we said it was a one-time deal… and then, that changed,” he said, not entirely sure that saved it.

Clarke sat up abruptly, brows furrowed, and Bellamy knew he had just fucked whatever moment they were having up. “Bellamy, I don’t do this kind of thing,” Clarke said gesturing between them, before standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

“No, I don’t either,” he said quickly, standing up to follow after her. She was now pacing in the kitchen, looking incredibly frustrated. “I don’t do relationships. I already had my heart broken enough. I learned my lesson, trust me.”

Clarke glanced up at him, studying his face. “So, what are you trying to do here, Bellamy?” She braced both of her hands on the counter, looking at him with scrutinizing eyes.

“I don’t know,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I never sleep with the same girl twice. And yet, here I am in your apartment, and we’ve slept together four times now. And I was just hoping you had some kind of explanation that would help all of this make sense to me.”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Bellamy. We hooked up because I wanted to get my mind off the fact that Finn married someone that wasn’t me. And it just kept happening. I don’t have any answers for you,” she said, looking down at the ground, some of her hair starting to escape from her bun.

“I shouldn’t have come over,” he muttered, as he turned around to grab his coat and phone.

“No, you probably shouldn’t have,” he heard her whisper as he headed toward her door. He stopped before he reached for the doorknob, wondering if he was going to regret this choice. He had fun with Clarke. The sex was great, and she was funny as hell. He keeps having a great time with her. And the part of him that’s screaming to run away isn’t nearly loud enough to drown out the part of him that’s begging him to stay. He likes her. And it’s been a long time since he’s liked anyone.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Clarke had sunk to the floor, pressing her back against the cabinet, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You don’t believe in relationships, right?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke jumped, not seeing him walk back in.

“No, they don’t make sense, and from what I’ve experienced, they bring out the worst in everyone,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yeah, I agree,” he said, and Clarke raised an eyebrow. “If we both know it’ll never work, then what’s the harm?”

Clarke’s eyes widened with confusion, as she started to stand up. “What are you talking about?”

“I like you, Clarke. I enjoy spending time with you,” he started, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms. Clarke didn’t move toward him, as if she was studying him. “I don’t know about you, but that’s kind of rare for me. And we’re both really cynical about this shit, so I can’t see us getting really hurt.”

“Bellamy, you know I don’t do anything serious,” she interrupted, and he let out a sigh.

“I’m not suggesting anything serious. Just that we keep doing whatever this is, no strings attached,” he said, glancing up at her. She stood there for a moment, and he could tell that she was seriously thinking this over. He swallowed, wondering if he was making a huge mistake. But, she already knew he was a dick and he already knew that she always had one foot out the door. If they both knew that going in, they weren’t going to be surprised when it all inevitably fell apart.

“No one gets hurt?” she said.

“No one gets hurt.”

“Okay.”

Bellamy didn’t even wait a whole second, before crossing over to her side of the kitchen and slamming his lips against hers.


	4. I Don't Want Nobody's Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one up for you guys, although this one leaves on a bit of a cliffhanger. I really should have titled this chapter Roan versus Bellamy. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who have actually watched You're the Worst, this is the Sunday Funday chapter. So, get excited. 
> 
> Again, no smut this chapter... but there will be some next chapter ;)

Weeks passed, as Bellamy fell into a routine with Clarke. They texted off and on during the day, and he usually ended up at her apartment at night if they weren’t already at his. They didn’t really go out; it was sort of an unspoken rule of theirs. He stopped showing up at Grounders on Sunday nights, since Roan frequently showed up and started flirting with Clarke.

Not that Bellamy actually cared. He and Clarke weren’t even really dating, and they were far from exclusive. And he wasn’t even sure if Clarke was still sleeping with Roan, anyways. He didn’t ask her, because he didn’t want to have an awkward conversation where Clarke accused him of being jealous. But, she probably wasn’t even seeing him much anymore, since she spent most of her nights with Bellamy.

This morning, her phone kept going off.

“Put it on silent,” he mumbled into her neck, letting go of her enough so that she could reach her phone.

“Sorry,” she murmured, as she sleepily looked at her phone. Bellamy put his hand back on her stomach, tucking himself against her, as she laid on her side, scrolling through text messages.

“Come back to sleep,” he ordered, as he kissed her below her ear.

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Clarke say, before she pulled away from him, rolling out of bed. His eyes flew open, as Clarke frantically got dressed. She threw her hair up into a ponytail as she looked around the floor for her shoes.

“I threw the other one by the desk,” Bellamy said, putting an arm over his eyes to keep out the damn light.

“One of my patients went into labor early,” Clarke said breathlessly as she got her other shoe on.

“Well, fuck,” Bellamy mumbled, before rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes again. Clarke let out a groan, before he heard her grab her keys and leave.

 

When Bellamy emerged from his room, Jasper was making breakfast… which struck him as odd. Jasper never cooked, unless it was to impress Maya.

“Is Clarke getting up?” Jasper asked, flipping over a pancake.

“No, she had to go to work early,” Bellamy mumbled, leaning on the counter. “You don’t make breakfast.”

“Fuck. I got up early for nothing,” Jasper muttered, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

“You were making breakfast for Clarke?” Bellamy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well, yeah. I thought she’d appreciate something nice today. It’s her birthday,” Jasper said.

“It’s not her birthday,” Bellamy replied in confusion. He would have known if it was her birthday. She would have said something to him.

“It’s definitely her birthday. I was paranoid, too, wondering if the party invitation was for her actual birthday or just like the day before or after. But, I double checked on Facebook.”

“What party invitation?” Bellamy asked, wondering how the fuck he missed all of this.

“Clarke’s birthday party tonight. Did you not get invited?” Jasper asked, eyes wide.

“I’m sure Clarke wouldn’t forget to invite me to her birthday party. You clearly misread something,” Bellamy grumbled, taking a piece of bacon.

“Well, Clarke doesn’t know about it. It’s a surprise,” Jasper said. “Although, so far, you are royally fucking up her first birthday with you as her boyfriend.”

“I’m not her boyfriend, Jasper. We’ve been over this. We’re just hanging out,” Bellamy clarified, as Jasper rolled his eyes. “Wait, who is throwing Clarke this surprise party and why am I just now finding out about it?”

Jasper turned to pick up his phone, swiping through emails. Then, he burst out laughing. “Oh, Roan’s throwing it. That’s why you didn’t get the invite,” he said with a smirk, and Bellamy let out a groan. “I wouldn’t feel bad, though. He probably only left you off the list so he could have a chance to steal Clarke back.”

Bellamy put his head on the counter, hoping to muffle his groan. “If he wants to sleep with Clarke, that’s fine with me. We’re not exclusive,” he muttered, and Jasper smacked his arm with a spatula.

“He probably will, since he’s throwing her a birthday party and probably got her a present, meanwhile your sorry ass just found out it was her birthday,” Jasper said, before flipping the pancakes onto a plate.

“What are you saying?” Bellamy said, snapping his head up.

“That maybe you should do something for Clarke today.”

“Why would I do that? I hardly know her and this whole thing is new to us.” Bellamy reached over to grab the pancake, before Jasper slapped his hand with the spatula.

“No, this is a birthday breakfast. And you’re being a shitty boyfriend on Clarke’s birthday, so you get nothing,” he snapped, before getting out the tin foil.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Bellamy corrected, as he snuck another piece of bacon.

“Fucking moron,” Jasper mumbled, as he packaged the pancakes up.

 

Miller was narrowing his eyes at Bellamy in the breakroom, as he tapped on the table.

“What?” Bellamy snapped, and Miller started groaning.

“I’m just judging you, that’s all,” Miller said with a shrug, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

“This doesn’t make me a dick. I didn’t know it was her birthday!”

“Yeah, but you know now, and you’re still not trying to do anything special for her. So, I’m judging you,” Miller deadpanned.

“Okay, but we’ve been doing this hanging out thing for only three weeks. It’s not serious. We could both bolt at any second. I think it would be weird if I tried to make a big deal about her birthday, especially since she didn’t bother to tell me about it,” Bellamy explained, and Miller rolled his eyes.

“You’re being a dick, Bellamy,” Echo shouted from across the room, and Miller burst out laughing.

“Stop eavesdropping,” he snapped. “Okay, hypothetically, if I were to do something for her birthday, what would it be? I can’t take her out to dinner or anything since they’re throwing her that surprise party.”

“Can’t you just show up for the surprise party?” Miller said, looking like he had come up with the easiest solution.

“I wasn’t invited because Roan is throwing it,” he muttered, and Miller started smirking. “Stop it.”

“Someone sounds jealous,” he teased, and Bellamy put his head on the table. “Roan’s making a move to get your girl.”

“Stop it,” he growled again, but Miller just laughed.

“Not that it’s any of my business, but you could just bring her flowers,” Echo said, as she tapped Bellamy on the shoulder, before walking out of the breakroom.

“Not a bad idea actually,” Miller said with a shrug.

“That just feels so… relationship-y.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Miller muttered into his coffee.

 

To be fair, Bellamy did attempt to go get Clarke flowers. Miller tagged along, allegedly to be helpful, but, as Bellamy suspected, it was more so that he could roast Bellamy on the car ride.

“Like the whole cynical vibe is just not doing it anymore. This whole not-relationship that you have with Clarke is dumb,” Miller said, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

“Hey, it’s what she wants too.”

“Hmm,” Miller grunted, pulling out his phone.

“Hmm? What does ‘hmm’ mean?” Bellamy snapped, and Miller shrugged.

“You know, it’s actually kind of nice that Clarke is okay with how you are,” Miller said sarcastically, as Bellamy got to a red light. He turned to glare at Miller.

“What do you mean, ‘how I am?’” he snapped.

“Just, you know, you don’t really put a lot of effort into dating. Most girls would think you don’t give a shit about them. But, not Clarke,” Miller sighed. “Green light,” he said pointing forward, and Bellamy let out a groan before hitting the gas.

“Clarke and I don’t do relationships. She’s got her own issues after Finn and I’ve got my shit from Gina.”

“Okay but your shit is several years old and you should have moved on by now.”

“Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before,” Bellamy continued, ignoring Miller’s stupid outbursts. “I found someone just as fed up with relationships as me. Seriously, you have no idea how cynical and jaded Clarke is. Neither of us have any expectations for this relationship to go anywhere, so neither of us can get messed up by this one. It’s kind of a great plan.”

“It’s a dumb plan and the two of you are going to fuck each other up even more than you already are. Also, I don’t think Clarke could possibly be as messed up as you are. Her shit is pretty recent, so her attitude toward love is kind of warranted. But, you… you’ve had time to heal. You just choose not to,” Miller said, as Bellamy pulled into the flower shop.

“I am perfectly healed, dumbass. I just learned my lesson about love the hard way and am not delusional like the rest of you anymore,” he muttered, as he undid his seatbelt.

“You’re gonna die alone,” Miller snapped, as he opened his car door. Bellamy got out of the car and took a deep breath.

“You know, you’re really judgmental for someone who won’t let his boyfriend move in with him,” Bellamy pointed out, turning this back on Miller, who just narrowed his eyes at him.

“At least I’m evolved enough to let him call me his boyfriend. I’m curious, how does Clarke describe her relationship with you to other people?” he said with a smirk, and Bellamy started groaning even louder, walking around the car. Then, he stepped into a hole in the cement and fell to the ground.

“Holy fuck,” Bellamy screamed, as pain started shooting to his foot.

 

Miller was Bellamy’s best friend… that was true. But, God, he wanted to punch him right now. He was the one who talked Bellamy into going to get flowers and then badgered him so much that Bellamy didn’t watch where he was going. And now, Bellamy had a sprained ankle with two torn ligaments.

Miller was playing a game on his phone as Bellamy sat up in the bed, waiting for the nurse to come back with his boot and crutches, when Clarke walked in.

“Bellamy, what happened?” Clarke asked, staring at his ankle.

“What are you doing here?” Bellamy said, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced over at Miller, who just shrugged, but was eyeing Clarke with amusement.

“One of my patients went into labor. I told you that this morning,” Clarke said, walking over to him. “I was about to take off when I saw your name outside the door.” Miller stood up, putting his phone down.

“Hi, I’m Miller, Bellamy’s best friend,” he said reaching his hand out. Clarke took it, forcing a smile.

“I’m Clarke,” she said, before narrowing her eyes back at Bellamy.

“And how do you know Bellamy?” Miller asked, smirking, and Bellamy wished his ankle didn’t hurt so badly so that he could get up to punch him.

“Oh, we’re friends. We met at a wedding a while back,” Clarke said, glancing back at Miller.

“Oh, so you two are friends. Well, that is so nice,” Miller said to Clarke, looking right at Bellamy as he spoke. “So, Bellamy fell into a hole in a parking lot and sprained his ankle and tore two ligaments.”

“You fell in a hole?” Clarke asked, not doing a great job of holding back her laughter.

“It’s not funny,” he snapped.

“It’s kind of funny. So, what is the lie you’re going to tell everyone to make this injury less embarrassing?” she asked, and Miller burst out laughing. Bellamy didn’t like that they were ganging up on him.

“He’s not gonna get a chance to tell an interesting lie because I already texted everyone about what happened,” Miller said, and Clarke pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her laugh.

“I hate you,” Bellamy said, as Miller crossed over to pat him on the shoulder. Then, Clarke’s phone went off and she made an annoyed face.

“I’ve got to get back. Miller, are you taking him home?” Clarke asked, and Miller nodded. “Okay, don’t fall into anymore holes, dumbass,” Clarke said, before taking off. And Bellamy let out a sigh.

“You forgot to tell your ‘friend’ happy birthday,” Miller pointed out.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

 

Bellamy couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten injured like this. It was probably all the way back in high school. Miller helped him get into his bed, setting up pillows so that Bellamy could keep his foot elevated.

One the pain killers the doctor prescribed started kicking in, Miller took off, and Bellamy quickly fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door, and Bellamy started groaning. He had no idea if Jasper was home or not, or even what time it was. Then, he heard the door open, and remembered that Miller probably didn’t lock the door as he left. He let out a sigh as the footsteps headed toward his room, followed by a knock on his bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he shouted, and Clarke opened the door. “What are you doing here?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry for waking you. I just wanted to check on you,” Clarke said, walking over to sit on the other side of the bed. Bellamy sat up, looking out the window. It was going to be dark soon, which meant he was asleep for at least a few hours. He glanced over at Clarke, and she looked absolutely exhausted. He gestured with his head for her to come over there, and she slid off her shoes before crawling into bed next to him. “So, how are you feeling?” She asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of hers.

“Like I fell into a hole,” he muttered, and Clarke started giggling. He pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh along with her. “But, these painkillers are really nice,” he mumbled. Clarke leaned across him to pick up his medicine off the nightstand. She narrowed her eyes at them before looking back at Bellamy.

“So, you’re high as a kite right now,” she said, leaning back down.

“Mhmm,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again. This felt really nice. Clarke’s thumb was tracing up and down his chest, and she was so warm. Bellamy could just drift back to sleep again.

God, and Clarke always smelled good. Her hair was right by his nose, and he was breathing in the smell of her flowery shampoo… and it was just so nice. It had been such a rough day… but this was so nice.

“What time is it?” he murmured, and Clarke lifted her head up to look at the clock.

“7:45,” she said, before burying her face in his neck. He could feel her breathing on his neck, and it was sending chills up his spine. Maybe it was the drugs in his system, making him so cuddly all of the sudden. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Clarke recently. He just saw her this morning, and then again in the afternoon at the hospital. Then, he remembered something.

“You need to head back to your apartment,” he mumbled, trying to open his eyes.

“No, it’s okay. I can hang out here for a while. I know Jasper’s not home, and someone’s gotta make sure you don’t do something stupid,” she said, nuzzling herself closer against him.

“No, you’re gonna miss your party,” he mumbled, and Clarke sat up, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m not having a party. What are you talking about?”

“Fuck,” Bellamy mumbled, pushing himself up. “Pretty sure I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“Shit, they’re throwing me a surprise party, aren’t they?” she snapped, and Bellamy nodded. She started groaning as she pulled herself out of bed, and Bellamy could feel the loss of her warmth once she got up. She started putting her shoes back on.

“Don’t tell them I told you. Act surprised, princess,” he mumbled. “Oh, and happy birthday.”

Clarke walked over to his side of the bed, pressing a small peck to his lips. “Text me if you need anything, please,” she said, before walking out the door. Bellamy let out a groan once he heard the front door slam shut.

 

He woke up again and it was pitch dark outside. He heard the front door open again, and realized that Jasper must have gotten home from Clarke’s party. He checked his phone to see a few concerned texts from Octavia, but nothing from Clarke. He let out a sigh. He probably should have seen this coming. And really, he doesn’t get to be upset. He has no claim on Clarke… plus it’s her damn birthday. She shouldn’t have to check up on Bellamy. She should be off having fun with her friends.

Then, his door opened. “Go away, Jasper,” he groaned.

“I see you’re still pleasant as always,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy’s eyes flew open. She came back.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sitting up. He looked over at the clock. It was 11:00.

Clarke pulled off her shoes, before walking over to Bellamy’s closet, pulling one of his t-shirts off the hanger. “The party ended, so I came over here,” she said, before pulling off her own shirt and unhooking her bra. She tugged his t-shirt on, and Bellamy had to smirk. She looked really good in his shirts.

“Yeah, but I just figured I’d see you tomorrow,” he said, trying to understand why Clarke ended up at his apartment. Roan threw her a fucking party and all her friends were there. He figured that Clarke would end up hooking up with Roan… not back at Bellamy’s apartment.

She tugged off her pants, before crawling in bed next to him. “Not gonna leave you alone all night when you’re all injured and drugged up,” she muttered, pulling the comforter up.

“Okay,” he whispered, as he gestured for Clarke to come closer. She put her head on his chest, as he pulled her into his side. “Did you have a fun birthday?”

“It was… interesting. Everyone was already wasted by the time I got there,” she mumbled, as she scooted up to bury her face into his neck. He tilted his head slightly to kiss the top of her hair, and Clarke let out a small sigh.

“Clarke, why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” he asked, furrowing his brows. She pulled her head up, glancing at him with sleepy eyes.

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to do anything for it. You know, because of whatever this is,” she said, gesturing between the two of them. Bellamy nodded, as Clarke leaned back down.

She quickly fell asleep, and Bellamy didn’t last much longer either before he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

 

Within two weeks, Bellamy was off his crutches and found himself trapped at another of Octavia’s family dinners. He was sitting across from Monty, who spent most of the night on his phone, occasionally showing whatever he was looking at to Jasper. Octavia had chewed Bellamy out over not telling her about Clarke as soon as he walked in, but dropped the subject once Raven and Finn walked in.

Lincoln was sitting next to him, looking absolutely exhausted. Murphy was also there, but he was too involved in a conversation with Raven to even notice that Bellamy was slowly losing his mind.

“So, what is Clarke up to tonight?” Lincoln asked quiet enough that Finn wouldn’t overhear.

“Don’t know,” Bellamy said, cutting up the chicken that Octavia had flung onto his plate.

“Oh, are you two not together anymore?” he asked, and Bellamy really fought the urge to roll his eyes. He liked Lincoln. That might not have always been the case, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Lincoln was easily the best thing that could have happened to his sister. So, he couldn’t be his normal asshole self around this guy.

“No, we are. I mean, we’re not like together or anything, but we hang out,” Bellamy said, not looking up from his plate. He could see Jasper glaring at him from across the table, but ignored him.

“But, you don’t have a clue what she’s doing tonight…” Lincoln followed up, and Bellamy pressed his lips together. To be fair, Clarke did ask to hang out with him once he got home from Octavia’s… but he told her it was going to be a late night and he would just text her tomorrow. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hang out with Clarke. But, things were starting to feel a little too relationship-y. He needed a little bit of space so that neither of them got the wrong idea about their level of commitment.

“Oooh, are you guys talking about Bellamy and Clarke?” Raven said from across the table, and Octavia let out a groan.

“Why are all of you so fascinated by this?” Bellamy snapped, and even Monty put his phone down.

“It’s the first time you’ve dated someone since Gina. And it’s funny as hell to watch you try,” Murphy said, and Raven started nodding along.

“We’re not dating,” he clarified, and Octavia started glaring at him from across the counter.

“Jasper, how many times in the past week have they spent the night together?” Octavia asked, keeping her eyes trained on Bellamy.

“Five.” That earned a lot of oohs from the table.

“And does Clarke have a drawer in his apartment?” she asked again, and Bellamy started glaring at Jasper, who had a pleased look on his face.

“No, but she keeps a toothbrush in the bathroom,” he answered again, and Bellamy buried his face in his hands.

“It sounds like you guys are getting serious,” Raven said with a smirk, and Bellamy shot a dirty look to Lincoln, who looked apologetic.

 

When he got home, he expected to eventually get a text from Clarke. But, he never heard from her. She was probably just giving him some space since he said he was busy all night. So, he sent her a quick text, before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He went to grab a glass of water, and heard Maya and Jasper giggling about something in his room. Bellamy smirked to himself as he slunk back into his room. Clarke hadn’t responded to his text.

He went ahead and tucked himself into bed, not wanting to admit that he was waiting for Clarke to text back… but she never did.

 

“Get up!” Jasper shouted, as he pulled the cover’s off Bellamy.

“What the fuck…” Bellamy mumbled, rubbing his eyes to see Jasper and Monty standing in his room.

“Sunday Funday,” Jasper shouted, and Bellamy threw himself back onto his pillow.

“I thought that stupid tradition was dead,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“We’re bringing it back to life,” Monty said, throwing a pair of jeans onto Bellamy’s bed. He rolled back over to look at them.

“I didn’t want any part of it then, and I don’t want any part of it now,” he groaned.

“But, before you didn’t know Clarke and Wells. And Finn won’t be there this time,” Jasper said, and Bellamy sat up.

“Wait, Clarke is going?” he asked, wondering why this was the first he had heard of Sunday Funday.

“And to think he could have met Clarke a year ago if he had just come to Sunday Funday,” Monty said, throwing a shirt onto the bed.

“You at least have to come to brunch,” Jasper said, and Bellamy groaned as he got out of bed. He sent Clarke a quick text, ignoring the fact that she never texted him back last night, to ask what the hell he should expect out of Sunday Funday.

 

Apparently, the biggest part of Sunday Funday was the drinking. Jasper and Monty brought him to Wells’ apartment… which was really freaking nice. Like, Bellamy thought that Clarke had a nice place… but holy shit.

“Bellamy!” Wells shouted, handing him a bloody Mary. “Sunday Funday!”

“Sunday Funday!” Jasper and Monty shouted in response, as Bellamy glanced around. There were two girls sitting on the couch, a blonde who looked eerily familiar, and a brunette that he had never seen before.

“What the hell even is Sunday Funday?” Bellamy asked, smiling slightly as he shook his head. Wells started patting him on the back as he led him over to the couch.

“Basically, one of us makes a list for the day, and we all go around town doing every task on the list. Oh, and this is Harper and Luna,” Wells said, as Bellamy sat down, drink in hand. Both girls waved at him before exchanging a look.

“Oh, and Maya is meeting us at the first place,” Jasper said, checking his phone.

“So, who made the list for today?” Bellamy asked, still not sold on staying for the whole day. It seemed kind of childish to him.

“Monty did, thank God,” Jasper muttered, and Wells burst out laughing.

“Some people’s list can be a little strange,” Luna explained, as Bellamy narrowed his eyes.

“Are you referring to Clarke? Because I had fun last time it was her turn,” Harper said.

“Of course, you did. The first thing on her list was a male strip club. It was straight out of Magic Mike,” Monty muttered, and Wells burst out laughing.

“Don’t know why you’re complaining,” Clarke said abruptly as she walked in the front door. Bellamy noticed that Roan was right behind her, and his stomach dropped. “I seem to recall you having no problems tucking one’s into the sexy fireman’s briefs,” she teased as Wells got up to hug her.

“Plus, if she hadn’t taken us there, I probably never would have found out I was bi,” Wells said, and Monty groaned.

“So, you’re all welcome for that,” she said with a smirk, before glancing over at Bellamy. She looked surprised to see him, and he wondered if for some reason she wasn’t getting his texts. “Didn’t know Jasper was dragging you to this, Bellamy,” she said, still smiling, and he felt relieved.

“Yeah, well. He and Monty can be persuasive,” he said, as Roan sat down next to Luna. Wells was giving Clarke a strange look, he noticed, but decided not to read too much into it. He was too busy wondering why Clarke and Roan showed up to Sunday Funday together.

“Hey, I need your help making more drinks,” Wells said, dragging Clarke toward his kitchen. Bellamy glanced over at Roan, who was narrowing his eyes back at Bellamy.

Bellamy swallowed, wondering if showing up to this was a huge mistake.

 

“Okay, and then one time, Wells took us to the most boring exhibit ever,” Jasper said, as he stabbed his pancake with a fork.

“Yeah, but your snapchat story was fucking amazing, so you’re welcome,” Wells snapped, and Clarke nearly spit out her drink. Somehow, Bellamy had ended up between Harper and Roan on the opposite side of the table from them.

“So many inappropriate captions of those pieces of art,” Clarke muttered, shaking her head.

“Ugh, was that the same time that Finn decided he was an expert on Modern art?” Luna groaned, and Clarke threw her head back.

“You mean, when he spent the whole time mansplaining to me?” she said, before pressing her lips together and shaking her head.

“Dumb bitch didn’t know that you’ve been painting since you were five,” Harper muttered, and Clarke threw her hands up in frustration. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. He had no idea that Clarke liked to paint. He had guessed she liked art based on how her apartment was decorated… but he was realizing how very little he knew about her.

“Pretty sure that was the same time that we ended up getting lost in that library for half an hour,” Roan added in, before taking a sip of his drink.

“I don’t remember that part,” Clarke said, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Probably because you were off blowing Finn somewhere,” Wells teased, and Clarke punched him in the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said, stealing a piece of bacon off Wells’ plate. “My mother always told me not to put small objects in my mouth,” she said with a smirk, and Bellamy nearly spit out his drink.

“Oh damn,” Monty shouted, as Jasper hit the table repeatedly. Everyone erupted into laughter, and suddenly Bellamy could understand why they did this little ritual once a month. It was nice, even though he wasn’t really in on any of their inside jokes. He imagined that this was the kind of thing Octavia was trying to replicate with their “family dinners,” but this felt so much more relaxed.

“Clarke roasting Finn is my favorite part of our revamped Sunday Funday,” Luna said, raising a glass to Clarke and winking.

“So, Monty, what is first on the list?” Harper asked, drumming on the table with her fingers.

Wells stood up and started picking up plates, and Bellamy noticed him gesturing with his head for Bellamy to follow him into the kitchen. Bellamy mumbled something about helping Wells as he started picking up plates people were done with.

He followed Wells into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the sink, as Wells tapped his fingers on the counter.

“Something up?” Bellamy felt like he had to ask, and Wells let out a sigh.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this or not,” he replied, before turning around and crossing his arms. “But, Clarke told me that Roan asked her to be a date for some wedding back home.”

“Well, Clarke can do what she wants,” Bellamy said, shrugging. If she wanted to go be Roan’s date for a wedding, she had every right to. It wasn’t like Bellamy could tell her not to go.

Wells let out a groan. “Look, I love Roan. He’s one of my few friends these days. But, he and Clarke won’t work, and you clearly like her,” Wells started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Clarke and I aren’t serious. It’s not like I can just ask her to not go with him to this wedding. Plus, it’s just a wedding. Not sure why you’re worried,” Bellamy ranted, remembering to keep his voice down. Wells narrowed his eyes at him.

“So, I get that you and Clarke have commitment issues and that’s why you’re being weird about just dating each other,” he started, turning on the sink to drown out the sound of him talking. “But, I know Roan well enough to say that if she goes with him to this wedding, she could come back as his girlfriend. And then, bye bye Bellamy,” he said, and Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, if that’s what Clarke wants…” he started, not entirely sure what Wells expected him to say.

“Bullshit,” Wells snapped, before remembering to keep his voice down. “Clarke doesn’t make good decisions. She dated Finn Collins for fuck’s sake and never noticed he was with someone else. And she likes you, which means that she’s gonna find some way to mess it up, like dating Roan instead. So, don’t let her mess it up,” he finished, wagging his finger at Bellamy, before turning off the sink and walking back into the dining room.

 

“I thought we agreed no repeat activities,” Roan groaned, as he put his bowling shoes on.

“This is the new and improved Sunday Funday, meaning everything is technically new,” Monty clarified, as he started punching everyone’s names into the machine. Bellamy was doing the same thing on the next table, propping his feet up on the chair across from him.

“That means I get to drag you back to see a silent film,” Wells snapped, and Monty groaned.

“And I’m going to make you go around the world again at the Drop Ship,” Clarke teased, and Monty groaned louder. Bellamy smirked at Clarke, who was too busy messing with his shoe to notice.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sitting up, trying to take one of his feet down from the chair.

“Tying your shoe to your boot,” she said with a smirk, and Bellamy let out a groan, realizing that he was about to spend a few minutes trying to get them undone.

“Why?’ he groaned.

“Clarke is kind of a dick,” Harper said, plopping down next to Bellamy.

“A dick who is about to kick your ass at bowling,” Clarke snapped, before Wells came over at sat on the table.

“You sure you want to start this again, Clarke?” he asked, and Clarke narrowed her eyes, before standing up.

“I’m not starting anything. If anything, you are,” she said with a smirk, before Wells stood up too. Bellamy glanced around at everyone else, who were eyeing this interaction with interest.

“Oh no, you started this. But, I’ll gladly finish it,” Wells said with a huge grin.

“Same bet?”

“Always,” he said, before turning around to go pick out a ball. Clarke did the same, and Bellamy shot Jasper a confused look.

“They do this all the time. They’re both hella competitive,” Jasper explained with a shrug, before typing in “Jazz” as his name in the machine. Bellamy found that funny, and immediately typed in “Princess” as Clarke’s name.

“Whoever loses pays the bar tab at Grounders, which means we all get free drinks. So, we generally don’t complain,” Roan continued, and Bellamy nodded along. He didn’t know how to feel about Wells told him. On the surface, he knew he should have no problem with Roan taking Clarke to the wedding. And if Clarke wanted to be in a relationship, he could totally see her going for someone like Roan. It wasn’t like Bellamy was ready to be dating Clarke.

But, he really didn’t want to become just Clarke’s friend when she becomes Roan’s girlfriend.

“Oh my God. Change that to Clarke,” she snapped, as she ran over to mess with the machine, and Bellamy immediately started shielding it from her so she couldn’t change it.

“That is the most appropriate nickname for her I have ever seen,” Wells said, chuckling as he looked up at the screen. “You know, junior year, Clarke was on the Homecoming Court and ended up being the Homecoming Princess,” he teased, and Clarke let out a groan.

“Please tell me there are pictures,” Bellamy teased, and Clarke punched him in the arm.

“I hate you both,” she muttered.

“I distinctly remember her tiara. And she was wearing a bright pink dress,” Luna added in, and Clarke started groaning as she sat down across from Bellamy.

“I hope you’re happy,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes at Bellamy, but he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Oh, I’m so happy, princess,” he teased, as she rolled her eyes.

 

“What’s next on the list?” Maya asked, mouth still kind of full of donut. Monty had found a great donut shack right next to a church, swearing these were the best donuts he had ever had. As far as Bellamy was concerned, he was right.

Monty perked up with a huge grin on his face, before wiggling his eyebrows at Jasper, who immediately started groaning. “The gun range,” he said triumphantly.

“You’re just trying to make me look bad in front of Maya,” Jasper snapped, and Maya started giggling.

“I’ve offered to give you some pointers,” Wells said with a shrug, and Clarke burst out laughing. Wells shot her a dirty look.

“What is so funny?” Bellamy leaned down to whisper in Clarke’s ear, and she just shook her head.

“You’ll see,” she said.

“I’m a good shot!” Wells shouted, and Clarke started laughing even louder.

He finally understood what was so funny when he and Clarke squared off again at the gun range. Wells took five shots, taking his time with each. Each time he hit the body on the paper, which was pretty good. But, they were kind of sporadic. One was in the head, another on the shoulder, one in the chest, and the last two were at the stomach. Then, Clarke took five quick shots, each hitting right on the chest where the heart would be.

“Holy fuck,” Bellamy muttered, and Clarke started smirking.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck on the next thing on the list,” she teased, and Wells started groaning.

“How the fuck did you learn how to shoot that well?” he asked, shaking his head. He never would have guessed that Clarke Griffin had even held a gun before.

“My dad taught me,” she said with a shrug, before leaning against the wall next to him. He looked around, seeing Roan giving Jasper pointers on how to shoot correctly, while Maya watched with a smirk on her face.

“So, how long have you and Roan known each other?” he asked, now looking at the other side of the room, seeing Monty and Harper talking.

“A while. I think I was still in my residency at the time. He called me from Wells’ phone asking me to come downtown and convince Wells not to get a dumb tattoo.” Bellamy burst out laughing, imagining that interaction.

“Well, you guys all seem pretty close,” he observed, not wanting to draw too much attention to the fact that he was prying about Roan. It wasn’t that he was jealous of Roan for hooking up with Clarke. It was just weird, seeing her interact with him and Roan all day like this was normal. And he kind of wanted to know what other options Clarke had.

“Yeah, he’s been a regular fixture in our little friend circle. He’s a cool guy,” she said, and Bellamy was growing frustrated. She wasn’t really giving him real information about the guy or how close they were.

 

Clarke and Wells were tied two to two, since Wells won bowling and a trivia contest in the car, and Clarke won shooting and solved the riddle at the record store first. Bellamy was amused with how the two of them seemed to look for any opportunity for a competition, while the rest of the group just seemed entertained by it, while still enjoying all of the activities without such an intense competitive edge.

Bellamy was joking around with Jasper at one of the racks in the thrift store, when he glanced up and noticed that Clarke wasn’t next to him anymore. He looked over at Wells, who was showing some glittery button down to Monty with a funny look on his face. Clarke wasn’t with them either. Jasper was going off on a rant about something, but Bellamy wasn’t listening.

He finally spotted Clarke by the front door, having a pretty serious looking conversation with Roan, and his chest started to ache.

She was going to go to that wedding with him. And when she came back, it would mean that whatever was going on with him and Clarke would be over.

Roan kissed Clarke’s forehead before walking out the door, and Clarke had a weird expression on her face, before turning back around and walking up to Luna, who was looking at a pair of shoes.

“You know, I think I’m gonna head home early,” he said, and Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. “My ankle is starting to hurt from all this walking. I just need some rest,” he muttered, before walking toward the door, brushing past Clarke as he stepped out the door.


	5. I Want to Sleep and Dream Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this one gets so angsty and then so smutty real quick, so be warned. 
> 
> I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. I was worried about it, since it's not exactly how I usually write Bellamy and Clarke. But, it's been a lot of fun writing them as commitment phobes that are dumb dumbs when it comes to dating. 
> 
> Next update might take a bit longer... I've got some stuff I gotta do in the real world before I can start editing the next chapter. But, I can go ahead and say that it'll be super awkward and funny. For those of you who've read my other stuff, this will be where "no game Bellamy" makes an appearance (and it's one of my favorite versions of Bellamy)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this one!

“Hello?” Raven said as she answered the phone.

“I need you to remind me that I’m being a dumbass,” Bellamy said over the speakerphone, driving back to his apartment.

“You’re being a dumbass,” she said with a chuckle.

“Can you at least wait until I explain why I need you to call me a dumbass?” he snapped, and Raven let out a sigh.

“Pretty sure you already know that whatever dumb thing you’re doing is wrong… since you called me,” she said, sounding agitated. He felt kind of weird calling Raven. They hadn’t exactly had a smooth friendship lately, considering Bellamy is convinced that she made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying Finn. But, there was no one else for him to call. Miller sucked at giving advice and Octavia would just chew him out for not actually dating Clarke.

“Let’s say hypothetically, you were spending time with someone and you made it perfectly clear that things weren’t exclusive,” he started, as he pulled into his parking garage.

“So, this is about Clarke,” Raven interrupted, and Bellamy let out a groan. “Screw the hypotheticals and tell me how you fucked up.”

“There’s a guy named Roan and I know that she has hooked up with him a few times. Wells swears he was just a rebound guy. But, I’m pretty sure she hooked up with him last night,” he continued, as he pulled into park.

“Which she can do because you guys agreed to not be exclusive,” Raven pointed out, and Bellamy nodded… before realizing that Raven couldn’t see him.

“Exactly. And it’s not like I care that she’s sleeping with other people.”

“Are you sleeping with other people?”

“No. I’m not really interested in anyone else at the moment,” he said, resting his head on the steering wheel.

“Well, there’s your fucking problem.”

“No, that’s not the problem. The problem is that---”

“Bellamy, listen. This whole not having a relationship with Clarke thing is driving you crazy. You’re not going out anymore and spend most of your time with her. Emotionally, you are pretty much committed to the girl.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” he interrupted, and Raven started groaning.

“Well, you should, dumbass. Because if Clarke doesn’t think you have an attachment to her, she’ll go for the other guy since he’ll probably be willing to admit that he wants to be with her,” Raven snapped, and Bellamy felt his stomach drop. Raven had a point.

“Roan asked her to go with him to a wedding. Her friend Wells thinks that if she goes she might decide she wants to get serious with him.”

“And have you talked to her about it?” Raven asked, and Bellamy swallowed. He didn’t even really consider talking to her about it. He didn’t want to violate the understanding that he and Clarke had about their relationship by asking her not to go with Roan. She was free to do whatever she wanted and he didn’t want to restrict her.

Raven must have taken his silence as a no, because she started yelling at him. “Are you fucking kidding me? So, you’re just sulking like a baby calling me and did literally nothing to fix it? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I know, I know. I’m a dumbass,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Listen, I get it. Gina fucked you up. Get over it. We all get fucked over by someone at some point in our lives. But, you’re fucking yourself over and you have no one to blame for it but yourself,” she snapped, and Bellamy nodded. He wanted to tell Raven she should listen to her own advice, but held his tongue. He was weirdly enjoying being chewed out by Raven like this. Things were starting to feel normal again. He didn’t want to mess this up by starting another fight with her about Finn.

 

He contemplated going to Grounders to meet up with everyone again, but decided against it. He needed some time to think. He had no right to tell Clarke not to go with Roan. But, maybe she would be okay with it if he just asked her not to.

He was stressed out, wondering why Clarke hadn’t texted him after he left. Maybe Wells told her that he told him about Roan and she was irritated. Or maybe she was just too busy and decided to deal with Bellamy later. He wasn’t sure.

His ankle was swelling up again, so he taped an icepack to his ankle, just like Clarke showed him how to. Then, he heard someone pound on the door. He limped over, looking through the peephole to see Clarke, biting her lower lip, looking tense. He opened the door and Clarke walked right in, without saying a word. He shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath, before turning around to face her.

Her eyes were narrowed at him, as she sat down on the armrest of the couch.

“Sorry I bailed earlier,” Bellamy started to say, and Clarke tilted her head. “My ankle was killing me.”

“What happened?” she snapped, before pressing her lips together.

“What are you talking about?” he asked slowly, pulling up a stool from the counter so he could sit.

“You stormed off with absolutely no explanation.”

“If you were so worried, you could have just texted me,” he pointed out.

“I broke my phone last night. I’m getting a new one tomorrow,” she said, and suddenly Bellamy felt kind of dumb for being irritated with her for not texting him back. “Why did you storm off?”

“I didn’t storm off,” he clarified, and Clarke let out a groan.

“Fine, if you decide you want to talk to me, you can call me tomorrow after I get a new phone,” she muttered, as she stood up, and Bellamy grabbed her wrist to stop her before she walked back to the door. “What?” she snapped, and Bellamy forced himself to take a deep breath. He just needed to listen to Raven.

“Wells told me that Roan asked you to go to that wedding with him,” Bellamy said, before letting out a sigh of relief. Clarke pulled her wrist from his grasp, before sitting back down on the armrest of the sofa.

“Of fucking course, he did,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“We agreed when we started… whatever this is… that we were free to see other people or whatever,” he said, now looking at the ground. He could feel Clarke staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up at her.

“Yeah, you were pretty clear about that,” she pointed out, and Bellamy swallowed. “So, you don’t get to be mad when another guy asks me to go to a wedding with him.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Really? Then, you storming out of the thrift store was you being what? Happy?” she snapped, crossing her arms.

“That’s not, uh, fuck,” he stumbled, shaking his head. “No, I just mean that I know you have been seeing Roan, which is totally fine, and you were with him last night…”

“Okay, we are not having this discussion,” she snapped, standing up. “I’m not asking you about who you were with last night.”

Bellamy blinked a few times as he studied her face. Did she think he was with someone else last night?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t really care. I know what ‘it’s gonna be a late night, I’ll just text you in the morning’ is code for, Bellamy,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Clarke, I haven’t been hooking up with other people. That’s what you’ve been doing,” he snapped, and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Like, I literally have not slept with anyone but you since the damn wedding.” Clarke blinked a few times, looking confused by this information.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, and Bellamy would give anything to just see what was going on in Clarke’s mind. He wasn’t sure if she was mad at him still, or worried, or terrified that Bellamy had only been with her and that that meant he was more serious about this thing they were doing here.

He was nervous that she was just going to get up and leave. Which was a very real possibility. Clarke always had one foot out the door, and he knew that. So, did he. But, he wasn’t sure when exactly the idea of her bolting became so terrifying.

“I know why Wells was all worked up over Roan asking me to the wedding,” she started, looking down at her shoes. “Why were you?”

“I wasn’t,” he snapped a little too quickly.

“Try that again,” she ordered, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t actually care about that. It’s just that Wells made it sound like if you went, things might become more serious between you two,” Bellamy said, before standing up. He winced a little bit as he put weight on his injured foot, but he was getting tired of sitting down.

“That still doesn’t answer why you were so worked up,” she groaned as she stood up and started pacing.

“Well, maybe I don’t like the idea of you and Roan being together,” he snapped out of frustration, and her eyes grew wide for just a moment before she narrowed them again.

“It’s none of your fucking business if I’m with Roan. You and I are just casual, remember? That’s what you wanted,” she snapped, stepping toward him.

“Yes,” he muttered, closing his eyes out of frustration.

“You and I are not exclusive, which is also what you wanted.”

“Okay, don’t keep phrasing it like I was the only one who made that decision,” he groaned, turning around to brace his hands on the counter.

“But, I’m not the one who is getting mad about the rules we set up,” she said, as she moved into the kitchen, on the other side of the counter so that Bellamy’s back was no longer to her. He glanced up at her, and pressed his lips tightly together. “You don’t get to just decide you don’t like the rules anymore. You have to fucking talk to me.”

“That’s what we’re doing right now,” he pointed out with gritted teeth.

“You think this is talking?” she snapped, gesturing between the two of them. “No, this is me tracking you down after you threw a temper tantrum and took off without talking to me. This is the result of me freaking out for the last hour wondering what I did to fuck up so badly that you just ran away!” she yelled, and Bellamy flinched.

“Clarke, I…” he started to apologize, but he didn’t even know where to begin. He wasn’t thinking clearly when he left… and maybe some sick part of him wanted Clarke to worry. Which wasn’t fair, and he fucking knew it. He wasn’t being fair to Clarke about anything. And, honestly, it probably would be better for her if she went with Roan. He would probably be more honest with Clarke and actually share his feelings with her. She’d have a chance at a real relationship with someone who wasn’t a cynical asshole.

“I said no to Roan, by the way,” she snapped, and Bellamy let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “But, what the fuck did you think would happen if I said yes?”

Bellamy swallowed, not sure how to answer that question.

“Did you think I was suddenly going to realize he was the one all along?” she yelled, before groaning in frustration.

“It sounds ridiculous when you phrase it like that,” he groaned, burying his face in his palms.

“So, what? You just thought I’d come back and all of the sudden be his girlfriend?”

“Maybe,” he muttered.

“Why the fuck would you care? All I am to you is someone you sleep with on a regular basis. If I started dating Roan, that really shouldn’t matter to you.”

“Well, it does matter to me!” he yelled, and Clarke’s brows furrowed as she swallowed, studying his face carefully.

“But, why?” she groaned exasperatedly, pulling at her own hair as she ran her fingers through it. “You made it very clear this was as far as our relationship goes. It’s not like you wanted to end up being my boyfriend.”

“Maybe I changed my mind,” he blurted out before realizing what he just said. Clarke’s eyes widened just a bit, but her face remained tense. She pressed her lips together, before glancing down at the ground. Bellamy swallowed, not knowing how Clarke was going to take this.

They had agreed that neither one of them did relationships. It was an understanding that they had. They had taken comfort in the fact that they had found someone just as terrified of relationships. And here Bellamy was, going back on his promise to Clarke that neither of them got hurt. Because, if Clarke rejected him right now, he would get hurt. And if she didn’t… well, somewhere down the road, they would both end up hurt. Bellamy just fucked everything up.

“Maybe?” she finally said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Clarke…”

“There is no maybe here, Bellamy,” she snapped, bracing her hands on either side of the sink. “You either changed your mind or you didn’t. Which is it?”

Bellamy swallowed, as he walked around the counter top into the kitchen, stopping just two feet away from Clarke. Her eyes didn’t leave his, and Bellamy suddenly felt like he could vomit at any moment. Like so many things when it came to Clarke, he had a choice to make. Every choice he had made so far should have warned him that this is where he would end up. If he chose wrong, Clarke could walk right out that door and his life remains unchanged. If he chose right, everything could change for him, and that scared the shit out of Bellamy.

“I changed my mind, Clarke,” he said calmly, and Clarke’s eyes widened. He didn’t move any closer to her, waiting to see what she was going to do. But, she just stared back at him, and he could see the wheels moving in her head. She was probably coming to the same realization that he did.

“This won’t end well,” she finally said, glancing back down at the ground.

“Yeah, we’re fucked,” Bellamy said, forcing a chuckle as he spoke, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Clarke glanced back up at him, brows furrowed with concern.

“You’re gonna break my heart, aren’t you?” she asked, before swallowing. Bellamy bit his lip, unable to ignore the painful feeling he got in his stomach at those words.

“Probably. But, I’m gonna try really hard not to,” he said with an apologetic look in his eyes.

“Okay,” she whispered, and Bellamy took the last step toward her, letting her bury her face in his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. Her hands were sliding under his jacket, hugging his waist. He ran his fingers through his hair, while his other hand cradled the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, trying to process what all just happened. He wasn’t sure how he got here.

But, for the first time in three years, Bellamy Blake was in a relationship… which he wasn’t sure he could get used to.

After a few moments, Clarke pulled back and looked up at him. And, God, she looked just as terrified as he felt. He cupped her face, before leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. Her hand found the back of his neck, as he slowly walked her backwards, letting her back hit the refrigerator.

Her mouth opened slightly, and Bellamy slowly let his tongue trace over her bottom lip. One of his hands was at her hip, slowly nudging up the hem of her shirt, letting him trace her bare skin with his thumb.

Then, Bellamy remembered something. “Jasper might come home soon,” he whispered, pulling away just enough to speak, yet his lips still touched hers as he spoke. Clarke let out a whine, which made Bellamy smile, before he tugged her by the hand and led her toward his room.

Clarke immediately sat on his bed, pulling her shoes off, as Bellamy pulled the ice pack off his ankle. Then, he strode over to her, pushing her to lie down as his lips touched hers again.

“Oh, who won the bet?” he remembered, kissing down her neck.

“It was a tie,” she groaned, and Bellamy chuckled against her neck.

“I’m sure you guys have a way to break that tie,” he said, as Clarke’s fingers started running up and down his back.

“Yeah, we usually play a game of pool to decide,” she said, moaning slightly once Bellamy reached her pulse point.

“And who won?”

“I forfeited since I never made it to Grounders and came here to deal with you,” she said with a pout on her face. Bellamy glanced up at her.

“Aww, you forfeited your bet for me?” he asked with a teasing tone, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and you didn’t even deserve it because you’ve been kind of a dick today,” she said, raising her eyebrows, and Bellamy couldn’t argue with that.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he whispered, before kissing her softly. “I’ll be good at the next Sunday Funday, I promise.”

“Don’t know if we’re gonna invite you back. You totally bailed on your first one,” Clarke said with a smirk, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.

“Wells will invite me back if you don’t,” he pointed out, and Clarke let out a groan. He settled his lips back onto hers, letting his hands cup her face as he did.

Clarke shifted them a bit, turning them on their sides, pulling his hips toward hers. Her thumb started to trace the skin above his jeans, and Bellamy felt himself get chills at the contact.

“I want you,” he whispered against her lips, before crashing back into her. She moaned into his mouth, gripping his waist as she pulled herself closer.

“You’re wearing too much,” she murmured, and Bellamy sat up, pulling his shirt off. He glanced back down at Clarke, who was eyeing his chest with lust in her eyes, and he could feel himself start to get aroused. There was something so sexy about how Clarke looked at him. It made him want to take her right here and now. But, he kind of wanted to take his time for once.

So, he sat her up and slowly pulled off her shirt, before pulling her into her lap. Clarke started to press slow kisses to his shoulder, as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. His other hand was tracing circles onto her lower back. He was letting out little sighs each time Clarke removed her lips from his shoulder, getting chills every time her mouth moved to a different patch of skin.

He finally unhooked her bra, watching with interest as she let it drop. Without hesitating, his hand travelled up to her breast, cupping it immediately, savoring the whimper that flew out of Clarke’s mouth the second his thumb grazed her nipple.

He laid her back down on the bed, letting both of his hands travel to her breasts. She looked up at him with wide, innocent looking eyes, as he gave both breasts a tender squeeze. He bit his lip, watching her arch her back in response to how he was rubbing her breasts. And they felt so good, so perfectly fitting in his large hands.

Clarke started to undo her pants, but Bellamy grabbed her wrist to stop her. She swallowed, as her eyes bore into his.

“Rub your breasts for me, baby,” he begged, and Clarke hesitantly complied, cupping her breasts with her hands. Bellamy found himself overwhelmed when he noticed just how small her hands looked on her breasts compared to his. Clarke was biting her lip, looking up at him, and Bellamy could feel the bulge growing in his pants.

He started to unbutton the top of Clarke’s jeans, not taking his eyes off her fingers as they pinched her nipples. He unzipped her pants, before standing up so he could pull them off. Clarke leaned on her elbows, propping herself up so she could watch Bellamy as he slowly tugged her jeans off. He smirked at her, noticing how she licked her lips as her gaze dropped down his body. He started undoing his jeans, not taking his eyes off Clarke.

“You look so sexy like this, princess,” he growled, watching Clarke swallow. “So fucking hot and beautiful,” he continued, as he stepped out of his pants, careful not to put too much weight on his ankle as he did. Clarke started sliding one of her hands down toward her panties, and Bellamy quickly stepped forward to stop her. “No, baby. I want to do that,” he said with a smirk, and Clarke let out an involuntary moan, as he kneeled by the side of the bed, slowly pushing her legs apart.

“Bellamy,” she whined, as he felt her wetness through her panties. God, she was fucking soaked. He pressed a slow kiss to where her arousal was gathering in her panties, and he heard Clarke start to whine.

“Keeping rubbing your breasts for me, Clarke,” he ordered, voice low, as his hands started to pull down her panties. He glanced up at Clarke, who was slowly massaging her beautiful breasts, and it was becoming harder and harder for Bellamy to not just start fucking her brains out right then and there.

Once he had tossed her panties over to the pile of her other clothes, Bellamy pressed a slow kiss on the inside of her thigh, close to her knee. Then, he pressed another one, slightly higher this time. He kept kissing higher and higher, until he reached her lower lips and heard Clarke make a small gasp.

“Such a pretty pussy, princess. And so ready for me,” he whispered, making sure she felt his breath on her clit. He ran both of his hands up and down her thighs, as he pressed one slow, wet kiss to her mound.

“Bellamy, please,” she begged, voice sounding strangled, and Bellamy could feel his cock twitch at her pleading. He ran his tongue up her slit, hearing the beautiful sound of Clarke’s heavy breathing. He’s fighting against his instinct to just go for it, to fuck her hard with his tongue. But, the taste of her on his tongue was so addicting, and he just wanted to make her feel so good. So, he took his time, gently licking her, pressing sweet kisses to her clit, listening to the arousing sound of Clarke catching her breath every time he teasingly sucks on her clit.

And Bellamy can tell that he doesn’t have to fuck her hard with his tongue to make her come. She was already soaking wet before he even got started… and now… she was just gushing into his face. His hands slid up to her ass by the time he decides to start slowly fucking her with his tongue, and he grips her ass hard. He plunges his tongue in and out of her and can feel her getting close, as she squirms in front of him, eager to get more friction from his mouth.

He hears her grip the comforter of his bed, before her moans turned into screams, and he knows it’s happening. His tongue keeps fucking her as she erupts into him, and he lets his hand slide up to her chest, and she grips it tightly with hers, squeezing it harder and harder as she rides out her orgasm.

He gives her a few seconds to recover, pressing small kisses up her body. He met her eyes, noting with interest how dazed and happy she looked at him. He swallowed, before meeting her lips with his. He pulled back, sliding over toward the nightstand to grab a condom. Clarke watched him with hooded eyes and the lustful glare of a well-fucked woman.

At this moment, he became painfully aware of his erection, not entirely sure how he had managed to pace himself all that time. He needed to be in her soon… because he wasn’t going to last much longer. Not when she was looking at him like that.

Bellamy positioned himself by the headboard, sitting up, and Clarke climbed into his lap, sinking into him immediately. His hands were on her back, as her head fell backwards. She was riding him slowly, and her moans were becoming louder and louder. He just needed to last long enough to make her come again. It was all he wanted. He just needed her to come again.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen with him and Clarke. He was pretty sure he was going to be a shitty boyfriend since he hadn’t done this in years. Eventually, Clarke would probably get over her commitment issues and be ready to be with someone who wasn’t terrified of this shit. He really didn’t know how long he would get to keep Clarke. But, he at least knew that he could make her feel good. He could at least give her that.

So, he started rubbing her clit as his hips met hers. Clarke’s head was thrown back as she bit her lip, and, God, Bellamy wasn’t sure if he had done anything right to deserve this sexy, beautiful girl.

He kept rubbing and kept thrusting, as her moans became louder and louder.

“Doing so good, baby. I wanna make you come again,” he growled, as Clarke gripped onto his hair, pulling herself forward. She pressed a filthy, wet kiss to his lips, and Bellamy moaned into her mouth. She bit down on his lip, and he could feel her pussy clench around him. And, fuck, it was too much. He let out a guttural moan into her mouth as he came undone. Clarke gripped onto his neck, holding herself up as she whimpered into his mouth, letting the pleasure overtake her again.

He panted into her mouth as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Clarke’s eyes were clenched shut, as she pressed her forehead against his.

They didn’t speak as they got more comfortably settled, Clarke on her back, slowly running her fingers through Bellamy’s hair, as Bellamy nuzzled into her neck, keeping an arm around her waist.

“You two better not start fucking again! Some of us have work in the morning!” Jasper shouted, as he pounded on the door. Bellamy looked up at Clarke, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Bellamy winked at her before shouting back, “It’s my apartment! I can fuck my girlfriend if I want to!” Then, he buried his face back into Clarke’s neck, erupting into laughter. Clarke threw her head back, doing the warm chuckle that made his heart jump.

“Did you just say girlfriend?” Jasper shouted, pounding on the door again. Bellamy started groaning into Clarke’s neck, and Clarke kissed the top of his head. He could hear Jasper running off, no doubt to start texting Monty and Wells. And, within minutes, Bellamy’s phone started blowing up.

“You should have seen this coming,” Clarke smirked, as Bellamy scrolled through Octavia’s texts.

“Oh, please. This is like Christmas morning for them,” he teased, as he showed Clarke the HOLY FUCK that Miller sent.

“I’m kind of glad I don’t have my phone right now,” she joked, and Bellamy glanced up at her, smiling.

“Why? You think Wells would call you and demand details?”

“Oh, absolutely. And Harper would also want a play-by-play,” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. Bellamy lifted her chin up, before pressing a slow, tender kiss to her lips. She melted into him, turning so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

“Well, that’s better than Octavia bitching me out for not calling her the second it happened,” he murmured against her lips.

“Obviously, you should have called her instead of having sex with me,” she teased, resting her forehead against his.

“I’m a terrible brother,” he joked, probably grinning like an idiot.

“Not entirely your fault. Couldn’t resist all this, apparently,” she teased.

“Hey, you’ve seen yourself naked. You can’t blame me,” he teased back, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Bellamy fell asleep easily that night, spooning Clarke and burying his face into her neck. He was… happy. Which, he wasn’t really used to. It wasn’t that he had been unhappy before all of this. He had just kind of grown numb to everything. But, this felt nice, being with Clarke, knowing that at this moment in time, she was just his.

He couldn’t ignore the uneasy feeling he got whenever he thought about Clarke being his “girlfriend” and what that potentially meant. But, it wasn’t like this was easy for Clarke either. He took a bit of comfort from the fact that they could be terrified together.

And he knew that Clarke was scared that he was going to break her heart. But, he had a sinking feeling that, when all of this was over, his heart was going to be broken too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Bellamy and Clarke go on their first actual date... and it's hella awkward and beautiful.


	6. I Want to Fade into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another update up. Hope ya'll are ready for Bellamy and Clarke's super awk first date. It's great lol.
> 
> I'm loving the feedback I'm getting from you guys. This chapter is much less angsty than previous ones, since right now our little hot messes are leaning into the relationship. I can't say that they're gonna stay that way, though. They've both got a lot of baggage that makes them want to bolt when things get too serious... so, going forward, expect some fights between them like the one from last update.
> 
> I got a few messages on tumblr from people who have actually seen You're the Worst wondering about if I'm going to end it as sadly as season three ended. I promise you, I'm not gonna do that to you guys. I'm shooting for more of a season two ending. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think of this one!!

Bellamy loved having Jasper as a roommate. It was a nice change of pace from when he lived with Murphy. Jasper was like the little brother he never had, and it was nice having him around. Sure, there were days where Jasper always being around was frustrating… and today was one of those days.

“Can you two get a room?” Bellamy grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. Maya was sitting on Jasper’s lap at the kitchen table as she fed him a piece of bacon.

“We’re in love, you jackass,” Jasper snapped, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“But, you’re like more nauseating than usual,” Bellamy pointed out, as he pulled out two mugs.

“Morning,” Clarke mumbled as she walked in, stealing a piece of bacon from Jasper’s plate. Bellamy smiled at her as she sleepily grabbed the coffee he poured for her.

“Clarke, tell your boyfriend to stop being a cynical ass,” Maya joked, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. Clarke glanced over at Maya and Jasper, before tilting her head in confusion.

“Are you two always this into PDA?” she asked, and Bellamy had to bite his lip to hide his smirk.

“You know, Maya and I were having a nice, romantic breakfast before you two stumbled out of bed,” Jasper snapped, and Clarke snorted, making Bellamy burst out laughing.

“Who has a romantic breakfast at six in the morning on a Tuesday?” Bellamy had to ask, as Clarke shook her head.

“A normal couple who is enjoying their first Valentine’s Day together,” Jasper snapped, and Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look. He had no idea it was Valentine’s Day… and based on Clarke’s confused face, she didn’t either.

“It’s not Valentine’s day. It feels like we just had Christmas,” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie, we are well into February,” Maya said, holding back a laugh.

“I take it that means you two aren’t doing anything special,” Jasper said, raising an eyebrow, and Bellamy shot Clarke a confused look. Clarke’s eyes were wide, and he could tell this was freaking her out. They had only been officially dating for three weeks, and, honestly, haven’t made it out on an actual date yet. They’ve both been so tired most days from work that they’d rather stay in, which he was fine with. It made the whole being Clarke’s boyfriend thing less stressful, since it didn’t feel like much had changed.

“Well, we both clearly forgot about it…” Bellamy said with a shrug, and Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

“Clarke, you used to love Valentine’s Day,” Jasper said, and Clarke whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Uh, I enjoyed going shopping the day after Valentine’s Day and buying obscene amounts of candy on sale,” she replied with a smirk, and Bellamy just smiled and shook his head.

“That’s smart. Let’s do that instead,” Bellamy said, before taking another sip of his coffee. Jasper let out a loud groan.

“You two are the worst,” Jasper mumbled, as Maya got up to put the plates in the sink. Jasper pulled out his phone and started typing.

“I think you’re a little too invested in our relationship,” Clarke said, plopping down in the seat next to him.

“All my favorite shows are on hiatus right now. This is all the entertainment I get,” he teased, and then Bellamy’s phone started ringing. He let out a groan, wondering who the fuck would call him this early in the morning. Then, he saw that it was Octavia.

“Yeah?” he groaned, and Clarke glanced back at him to raise an eyebrow.

“Jasper just told me that you’re not going out with Clarke on your first Valentine’s Day. What the fuck is wrong with you?” she shouted, and Bellamy shot Jasper a dirty look.

“Jasper, stop live texting my life to our friends,” Bellamy snapped, and Clarke hit Jasper on the back of the head.

“It’s not Jasper’s fault that you’re being a bad boyfriend,” Octavia snapped, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“O, Clarke and I both forgot that it was Valentine’s Day,” he said.

“Point out that it’s probably too late to get a reservation anyways,” Clarke whispered, and Bellamy nodded. She had a good point and Octavia couldn’t argue with that.

“Besides, it’s too late to get a reservation now. People make plans for today months in advance,” he explained calmly, only to hear Octavia groan even louder.

“Put me on speaker, Bell,” she snapped, and Bellamy rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his ear to put the phone on speaker.

“I’m gonna leave you three alone,” Jasper said, as he pulled Maya back toward his bedroom.

“Hi, Octavia,” Clarke said, burying her face in her hands. Bellamy started rubbing her back, as Clarke let out a sigh.

“Listen, Lincoln and I had reservations for a double date tonight, but the other couple cancelled. You two are coming with us, whether you want to or not,” she snapped, and Clarke made a pouty face at Bellamy.

“O, you cannot force us to celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

“If Lincoln and I don’t get two more people to come with us, we’re losing our reservation. And this is our last Valentine’s Day before the baby,” she whined, and Bellamy let out a groan. He shot Clarke a pleading look, and she nodded, before resting her head on the table.

“Don’t even think about it as Valentine’s Day. Just think of it as the four of us hanging out at a nice restaurant,” Octavia continued, and Bellamy shook his head. There was no way this wouldn’t feel like Valentine’s Day, since they were going to be surrounded by couples. And, it would be with Octavia and Lincoln… who were notorious for their PDA.

“We’ll go, but you two better keep your hands to yourselves,” Bellamy said, and Clarke started shaking her head.

“Clarke, are you okay with this?” Octavia asked, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. She let out a sigh.

“Of course,” Clarke said, before biting her lip. Bellamy mouthed “thank you” and Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

When Bellamy hopped out of the shower, Clarke was already dressed and putting on her makeup.

“You are fine with going out with Octavia and Lincoln tonight, right?” Bellamy asked again, and Clarke nodded. “I mean, it’s just dinner, when you think about it. And we’ve had dinner before.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never gone out and had dinner. This is basically our first real date,” Clarke said, pressing her lips together to suppress a laugh.

“Oh my God. I just agreed to having my first date with you be a double date with my sister who is going to spend the whole time interrogating you,” Bellamy said, hitting his head slightly on the door frame.

“Damn right you did. And on Valentine’s Day, too,” she teased, throwing her makeup bag back into her purse. “You know, none of this would have happened if you just came over to my apartment last night instead.”

“Yeah, but I have the bigger tv and we wanted to watch the Hunger Games marathon,” he said with a shrug, walking over to his closet to try and find at least one shirt that didn’t need to be ironed.

“But, my apartment doesn’t have a Jasper. Which means, no Octavia finding out about our weird relationship-y stuff, and I can be as loud as I want to during sex,” she teased as she walked over to him, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, your apartment tonight, then. So, I can properly thank you for putting up with the weird evening we’ve been forced into,” he teased, before leaning down to press a short kiss to her lips.

 

“Honestly, I’m just surprised Clarke hasn’t dumped you yet,” Miller teased, leaning against Bellamy’s desk with crossed arms.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Bellamy muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been a good boyfriend so far.”

“It’s been three weeks. That’s really not impressive.”

“Baby steps, Miller,” Bellamy reminded, and Miller started smirking.

“Also, you can’t even call yourself a good boyfriend because you’ve gone three weeks without taking Clarke out on a date.”

“Clarke doesn’t even want to go out on a date! And neither do I. It’s awkward as hell,” Bellamy said, earning a groan from Miller. “It would just feel so forced and like things were more serious than they are.”

“Oh, so this is about your commitment issues,” Miller smirked.

“Don’t get onto me. You’ve got your own problems with Jackson right now,” he snapped, and Miller rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have you know that I’m asking him to move in with me tonight. So, suck it, Bellamy,” Miller snapped, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s scary as hell, sure. But, we can’t just stay in the same place forever. Eventually, we have to take things to the next level,” Miller said with a shrug, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

 

“Just as fair warning, she’s going to ask you a lot of invasive questions about your dating history,” Bellamy said as he took a sip of his drink. Clarke nodded, tapping the side of her glass.

“Cool, cool. Anything else you need to warn me about?” she asked with a smirk, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“I mean, you already know her. She’s very in your face about everything. So, it’s going to feel a bit like an interrogation,” he said, grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to me, then,” she muttered sarcastically into her glass, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“There are the lovebirds!” he heard Octavia shout, before Clarke almost choked on her drink.

“Hey, O,” he said, standing up to give her a hug. He nodded to Lincoln, who went over to greet Clarke.

“You look so nice,” Octavia teased, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Hi, Clarke,” Octavia said, turning her attention to Clarke with a huge grin. The two girls hugged awkwardly, and Lincoln shot Bellamy an apologetic look.

Once they were seated at their table, Bellamy looked around the restaurant. Octavia was definitely lying when she said they could pretend it wasn’t Valentine’s Day. The whole place screamed Valentine’s Day, with the roses on the tables, the romantic music in the background… not to mention all the young couples. Bellamy was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable.

“So, Clarke, how has work been going?” Octavia asked, and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty good. One of my patients went into labor yesterday. That’s about as exciting as it gets,” she said with a shrug, and Bellamy locked eyes with Lincoln, who was smirking. It felt like it was just yesterday that it was Bellamy interrogating Lincoln, wondering what his intentions were with Octavia. He rolled his eyes at the weird memory.

“And how did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?” Lincoln asked, and Octavia leaned forward.

“Well, my mom is a surgeon. And at the age of five, I decided I wanted to be just like her. I don’t know. I guess I just never changed my mind.”

“You know, when I was five, I wanted to be a professional dancer. But, by six, I realized that ballet was boring,” Octavia said with a shrug, and Lincoln started laughing. “Okay, you used to want to be a cowboy, so don’t even.”

“That was a brief phase. I had just watched a few Westerns and got hooked,” Lincoln said with a shrug.

“Alright, Bellamy, what was your five-year-old dream job?” Clarke asked with a smirk, and Bellamy immediately glanced at Octavia, who had a wicked grin on her face. He gestured for Octavia to say it, since it was clear that she was dying to.

“Astronaut!” she said excitedly, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at him. “And that was his dream all the way until high school, when he realized that he hated math and science.”

“Space seemed really cool, okay?” Bellamy said with a shrug, and Clarke started giggling.

The evening was going better than Bellamy had expected. He was still painfully aware of the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, though. But, Octavia did a pretty good job of distracting him, since he spent most of the evening trying to keep Octavia from full on interrogating Clarke.

“So, we already know about Finn. What other relationships have you been in?” Octavia prodded, and Bellamy shot her a warning look.

“Uh, nothing that I think really counts. I had a few little things throughout high school and college… but, uh, I’ve never been big on dating,” Clarke stammered out, and Bellamy let out a sigh. He glanced around the room, looking for the waiter who was taking forever to bring them the check. Then, he spotted his boss, Marcus Kane, strolling into the restaurant with a woman he was pretty sure was his wife. He vaguely remembered meeting her at the last office party.

“Bellamy, is everything okay?” Lincoln asked, snapping Bellamy out of it.

“Yeah, I just saw my boss walk in,” he said, gesturing to the front door. Marcus seemed to have noticed him and started heading over toward him. “He’s coming over. Behave, O,” he reminded, and she let out a shrug. He glanced over at Clarke, who was looking over his shoulder with furrowed brows. “Clarke?”

“Your boss isn’t Marcus Kane, by any chance, is it?” she asked.

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“You could say that. He’s kind of my step-dad,” she mumbled before smiling and waving at Marcus.

“Clarke!” he heard Kane shout, as Clarke stood up to hug him. Octavia’s jaw was dropped slightly, and Lincoln’s lips were pressed together.

“We had no idea you would be here tonight,” the woman that Bellamy now knew was Clarke’s mom said, as Clarke moved to hug her as well.

“And you’re here with Bellamy,” Marcus said with a funny expression on his face, as Bellamy pushed out of his chair to stand up and shake his hand. “Funny running into you outside of work,” Marcus continued, shaking Bellamy’s hand tightly. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who had a very forced smile on her face as her mom gripped her in a tight hug.

“What a small world,” Bellamy said, and he could hear Octavia snort behind him. This was just weird, even for him and Clarke. He was realizing more and more each day how strange it was that it took until Raven and Finn’s wedding for the two of them to meet, considering how many ways they could have crossed paths. It was weird enough that she was close with Jasper and Monty, and had some weird friendship going on with Raven. But now, he finds out that she is also his boss’s step-daughter.

“Oh, Abby, you remember Bellamy Blake from our last party,” he said, and Abby Griffin broke away from her hug with Clarke to shake Bellamy’s hand.

“So nice to see you again,” she said, before glancing back at Clarke. “Are you two here together?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. Bellamy shot Clarke a wide glance, and she swallowed. There was no way Clarke was emotionally prepared to talk to her mother about her relationship with him.

“Yes, Bellamy is my boyfriend. Oh, and this is his sister, Octavia, and her husband Lincoln,” Clarke said, swallowing again.

“Oh, how nice. It is so nice to meet you two,” Abby said.

“It’s nice to meet you, as well. We love your daughter. She’s actually my doctor,” Octavia said, gesturing to her stomach, and Bellamy noticed Clarke pressing her lips together and looking at the ground.

“Congratulations! That’s so exciting. Becoming a parent is one of the most rewarding experiences,” Abby said excitedly, patting Clarke on the back. Clarke swallowed, nodding at her mom. Bellamy glanced back at Kane, whose eyes were fixed on the ground, with his hands in his pockets. “Hopefully one day, you’ll understand, sweetie,” she said, before stepping away from Clarke.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep you guys from your table. I’ll call you tomorrow, Mom,” Clarke said, and Kane let out a sigh of relief.

“And I will see you tomorrow,” Kane said, patting Bellamy on the back.

“Good to see you,” Bellamy said, as Clarke and her mom exchanged goodbyes. As they sat back down at their table, Bellamy waited to see if Clarke was going to say anything, but she just looked speechless.

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened?” Octavia said, before Lincoln shot her a look.

“So, you guys just met my mom and step-dad,” Clarke said with a laugh, and Bellamy pressed his lips together, nodding in amusement.

“Which is, you know, totally normal for a first date,” Bellamy teased, and Clarke threw her head back in a laugh.

“Honestly, I just feel bad I didn’t introduce you sooner. But, turns out, you already met them,” she joked, shaking her head.

“Well, your step-dad seems cool. And your mom seems like a lot,” Octavia blurted out, and Clarke nodded in agreement.

“That’s definitely a fair assessment.”

 

When they finally got back in his car, Clarke immediately let out a sigh, closing her eyes. Bellamy sat there for a moment, looking at her. He knew the night was going to be awkward, since they were both a little shaky about the level of seriousness in their relationship. But, he hadn’t expected to basically meet the parents on his first date with her.

“How are you holding up?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke flashed him a weak smile.

“That was the first time I’ve seen my mom in months,” Clarke said, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. They lived in the same city. Why in the hell hadn’t Clarke seen her mother?

“That can’t be true. What about Christmas?”

“She and Marcus went on a cruise for Christmas,” she said, looking forward. Bellamy finally started the car, remembering how cold it was all the sudden. “And it’s not like my mom and I are particularly close.”

“God, and I’ve been working for your step-dad for years,” Bellamy said with a sigh, and Clarke burst out laughing. “And how did you not put together that the Marcus I was talking to you about was him?”

She shrugged, laughing still. “I don’t know. Sometimes during your work stories, I check out a bit,” she said, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“Really putting in the bare minimum when it comes to being a supportive girlfriend, huh?” he teased.

“Work smart, not hard, Bell,” she joked, and he burst out laughing. “Besides, it’s not like there aren’t other Marcus’s in the world. Guess I assumed that if it was the same one, we would have met before we did.”

“True. Ready to go home?” he asked, and she pursed her lips.

“Ooh, can we stop by CVS first? It’s getting late and I wanna see if they have the leftover Valentine’s Day candy on sale already.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Bellamy said, as he put his car in reverse. “I really like those candy heart things. I used to tell my mom I wanted to get some to give as valentines, but then ate them all in my room.” Clarke snorted, which always made Bellamy laugh because of how embarrassed it would make her.

“I have some of those in my purse right now.”

“What the hell, princess? You holding out on me?”

“No, I just forgot I had them,” she said, looking through her purse. “One of my coworkers brought her son to work today, and he wanted to give everyone that worked there a valentine. Mine is addressed to Dr. Clarkey,” she said, opening it up and pouring it into the hand that Bellamy held out.

“That is so fucking cute,” Bellamy said with a huge smile, before tossing a few of them in his mouth. “How old is he?”

“Six. He likes to chill out in my office when his mom is with a patient. Apparently, I have the best crayons. He’s basically my best friend that isn’t Wells,” she joked, and Bellamy shook his head.

They pulled into the CVS parking lot, and Clarke practically skipped into the store. Bellamy wasn’t far behind her, rolling his eyes at her excitement.

“I think you need this wine glass,” he teased, holding up the glass that said, “Wine is my Valentine.” Clarke snorted, before shaking her head.

“Oh, I already have a full set of those,” she joked, as she travelled down the aisle. “Why do they make pacifiers that say, ‘be my Valentine?’”

“Infants fall in love, too, Clarke. You’ve got to stop being so cynical.” Bellamy grabbed a few packages of candy hearts and threw them into the basket. “Why does everyone get flowers on this holiday?” he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at all the bouquets that were left over.

“Seriously. They die so quickly. What a lovely symbol of eternal love,” she muttered, and Bellamy snorted. “Aww, they have little heart bandanas for puppies.” Clarke picked one up to show it to Bellamy, with a cute little pout on her face.

“You don’t have a dog, Clarke.”

“Yeah, but now I kind of want a dog,” she said, putting it back on the shelf. “Ooh, we can get a copy of Love Never Dies,” she said, holding it up.

“But, doesn’t she die at the end?”

“Oops,” Clarke said with a shrug, before putting it down. “Seriously, why do they only have romantic movies where one of them dies at the end?”

“What about P.S. I Love You? He dies at the beginning,” he teased, and Clarke let out a groan. He started chuckling, before Clarke tossed one of the heart shaped bean bags at him.

“You’re the worst,” she mumbles.

“Ooh, they have a tiara with hearts on it, princess. Maybe that’ll be my Valentine’s Day present to you,” he teased nudging her in the side.

“I hate you.” Then, Clarke looked over Bellamy’s shoulder and she had a wide grin. He turned around to see a bunch of heart shaped piñatas on sale. “I do have a baseball bat in my apartment…” she said.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he said, pulling one down.

 

One of his favorite things about Clarke’s apartment was that she always had wine. He was alternating taking sips and eating chocolate as Clarke dug through her closet, looking for the bat.

“You know, I don’t think this is what Jasper meant by doing something special for Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy said, as Clarke pulled out the bat.

“He wanted us to have a date night. We tried. It’s not our fault that I got interrogated by Octavia or that three weeks into our relationship you had to meet my parents,” she said with a shrug. “I feel like this is more our speed anyway.”

“Alright, princess, since you took the worst of the awkwardness tonight, I’ll let you take the first swing,” he teased, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“You have to blindfold me, dumb dumb.”

“I knew we should have bought that sexy blindfold,” he teased, jumping up off the counter. He walked into Clarke’s room to grab a scarf off her dresser.

“Three weeks together and we’re already having to spice things up with a blindfold,” she teased, as he tied the scarf behind her head.

“No, don’t turn. It was literally right in front of you,” he said, stepping forward again to turn her back toward the piñata.

She took a few swings, occasionally hitting it. But, not hard enough to destroy it.

“Alright, show me how it’s done,” she said, crossing her arms, as he pulled the blindfold over his eyes. He took two swings, both times completely missing it.

“Am I even facing the right way?”

“Take a step forward,” she said, and he let out a groan. He swung again, and barely hit it. At least now, he knew where it was. He took another swing, and heard a loud thud. He pulled up the blindfold to see Clarke’s jaw dropped at the almost messed up piñata.

“You just destroyed love,” she teased, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“About damn time,” he muttered, as he tossed the bat onto the couch. “I vote that we don’t count our weird dinner as our first date, by the way,” he said, before kissing Clarke on the forehead.

“So, what? Our first date was us wandering through a CVS before eating obscene amounts of chocolate and beating the shit out of a piñata?” she teased, as Bellamy pushed her hair out of her face.

“Yes,” he said, and Clarke burst out laughing.

“Okay,” she said with a big grin.

 

When Bellamy woke up, Clarke’s hair was in his face. He had been slowly waking up, due to the number of texts he seemed to be getting. It was easy enough to ignore for a while… but eventually, he couldn’t fall back to sleep. He leaned over to unplug his phone and check his texts and emails. He pushed Clarke’s hair out of his face, but could feel her pulling in closer. Feeling her breathing on his neck was incredibly distracting.

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, and Clarke sleepily lifted her head up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, voice a bit groggy from sleep.

“Marcus just invited you and me over for dinner. I just got the email,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. This made him feel uneasy. On one hand, being closer with the boss could be really great for him at work. On the other hand, he was not exactly prepared to go have dinner with Clarke’s mom and get interrogated. This relationship felt like it was moving way too fast already, what with how quickly Valentine’s Day got thrown onto them, plus Clarke’s birthday… and the fact that Clarke had already done the equivalent of meeting the parents when having dinner with his sister.

“Fuck,” she groaned, tucking her face back into his neck.

“I don’t know if I can actually say no to this,” Bellamy said, rubbing his eyes after putting his phone back down.

“No, he’ll just keep asking until you say yes because my mom is making him do it.”

“Clarke, I can tell him that it’s too early in our relationship. I mean, it’s only been a few weeks,” he said, and Clarke groaned again.

“Okay, how about when you see him today, you tell him that you need to talk to me about it first. That should buy you some time.”

“Sounds good,” he murmured, before leaning down to kiss the top of her hair. She let out a little sigh, before pulling herself closer. And, God, he loved the feeling of Clarke tucked tightly against his side. “Princess, we need to start getting up,” he reminded, and she glanced up to shoot him a pout.

“Fine,” she muttered, as she rolled over, throwing the covers off her. He let out a sigh, wishing they could have just stayed like that for a few more minutes. She walked over toward her bathroom, before turning around with a sad look on her face. “Are you not going to shower with me?” she asked with a pout, and Bellamy immediately jumped out of bed to run over to her. She started giggling as he walked her backward into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his foot. His lips crashed into hers, as she started to tug off his t-shirt. Bellamy broke away for just a moment, as he leaned over to start the shower so it would heat up for them.

Clarke pulled off his shirt, a little clumsily. Her hair was an absolute mess, but she still looked so sleepy and adorable. He dug his thumbs into the sides of her panties before he started tugging them down, while Clarke did the same to his boxers. Bellamy went ahead and stepped into the shower, watching Clarke as she tugged her tank top off. He pulled her into the shower, a little too quickly, and she practically fell into him. She was giggling into his neck, as he walked her back to press her against the shower wall.

“Good morning,” he whispered with a smirk, before Clarke leaned up to meet his lips. He melted into her quickly, letting his hands slide down to her ass, as the water from the showerhead fell onto his back.

“I need to actually shower, Bell,” she reminded him once he pulled away, and he let out a groan.

“You can shower when I’m done with you,” he whispered right into her ear, and he could feel her arch her back, her breasts pressing into his chest. She pushed him back slightly, stepping around him so she could get her hair wet. His lips were on her breasts as she did this, sucking and biting quickly, knowing he couldn’t take his time with her like he would want to. He loved his Saturday mornings with her, where they had nowhere to rush off to. Where he could slowly tease her as they both woke up, grinding himself against her ass, pressing small kisses on her back. Where he could take her into the shower and slowly have his way with her.

She tugged on his curls to make him look back up at her. “You’re gonna take me from behind,” she ordered, stepping around him to brace her hands back on the wall, pushing her ass out to give him a beautiful view. Her hair was now soaking wet, meaning water was dripping down her back and over the plush curve of her ass. He bit his lip, as he stepped forward.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” he whispered against her neck before pressing a slow, dirty kiss just below her ear. He let his hand run down over the curve of her ass, before reaching between her legs, feeling her arousal on his fingertips.

Clarke let out a whimper as he lined up the head of his cock with her entrance. Bellamy took his other hand and gripped her hand that was on the wall of the shower, running his thumb over it soothingly.

“That’s good, princess,” he whispered, as he pushed himself in, overwhelmed by how tight she was around him. “Feels so good,” he grunted, and Clarke let out a little sigh, relaxing her shoulders slightly.

He started pressing small kisses to her shoulder as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

“I need more, Bell,” she whimpered, and he could feel his cock twitch at the desperation in her voice. He let his hand travel down her stomach, as he started sucking below her jaw.

“This better?” he asked, as his fingers started making fast work of rubbing her clit.

“Yeah, just like that,” she whispered, and he started picking up the pace, plunging his cock as deep inside of her as he could.

“You like it when I fuck you like this,” he muttered against her skin. “All fast and rough.” She started nodding. “No, baby, I need to hear you say it.”

“I like it,” she whispered breathlessly, as Bellamy started slamming himself into her. “When you fuck me like this.”

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured, before biting at her pulse point gently. His fingers were moving as fast as he could manage, remembering that she needed to come quickly, before the water in the shower started to get cold.

Her breath caught, as she pressed her forehead to the shower wall. He could tell she was starting to lose it, so he slowed down his thrusts just a bit, so he could hit that sensitive spot even harder with each thrust.

“Bell,” she whimpered, over and over, and Bellamy was starting to lose himself in the sound of her strangled voice. “Bellamy, oh fuck.”

“Let it out, princess,” he encouraged, his own voice starting to get breathless. It was no secret that Clarke’s moaning and breathlessness was a huge turn on for him. He had to really focus not to lose it when certain beautiful sounds came out of her throat.

“Bellamy!” she shouted, and he could feel her pulse around his cock, so he sped up the pace, determined to fuck her hard as she came undone around him.

“That’s it. That’s it,” he muttered, as he bit down on her shoulder.

“Baby, come inside me,” Clarke begged, and Bellamy swallowed, trying to not come at the sound of those beautiful words.

“I don’t have a condom on, Clarke.”

“I’m on the pill. Please, Bell,” she begged, and he let out a loud grunt, before thrusting into her a few more times. He gripped her breasts hard as he came undone inside of her, closing his eyes, and listening to Clarke’s heavy breathing and the water trickling down from the shower head.

Clarke had a hard time staying upright in the shower after that, which Bellamy was fine with. It meant that she leaned on him more, giving him an opportunity to kiss her more as she washed herself.

 


	7. Keys Open Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys liked last chapter. No smut this chapter, but we've got some nice angsty feels. 
> 
> Some of ya'll have been saying that you're nervous about where I'm going with this. Don't be. I don't write sad endings to fanfics... especially not for the 100, since canon already breaks my heart enough. Now, Bellarke is gonna have lots of rough patches, since they're both commitment phobic and don't know how to relationship. And some of those rough patches are gonna be rougher than others. But, it'll all work out, I promise. 
> 
> Alright, let me know what you guys think about this one. I was excited enough about this chapter that I stayed up late list night finishing it off and got it uploaded way earlier than I had planned, so woo!

It was fascinating to watch Clarke getting ready in the morning. Normally, he was too busy getting ready himself to really observe the chaos that was when Clarke couldn’t find something to wear. His personal favorite was when she started to do the math about the last time she wore something.

But, since it was a Saturday, he had the time to watch her look at two nearly identical necklaces with frustration.

“Yeah, I have to drive Murphy to the airport, which I’m not looking forward to,” he mumbled. “He always takes over the radio and puts the shittest stuff on.”

“Well, just text me when you get to the airport,” she said, putting one of the necklaces back on the dresser, apparently making her decision.

“What? Like a check-in?” he asked, and Clarke nodded. “Okay, we are not going to be one of those couples that has to check on each other all day.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she groaned, throwing her head back. “I just wanted to make sure you got there okay, since traffic is supposed to be a bitch today.”

“So, a check-in?” Clarke whipped her head around to glare at him. “What? That’s just a little too couple-y, don’t you think?”

“We are a couple,” she snapped, fixing the clasp on her necklace.

“Yeah, but we’re not like a couple couple, you know? Like checking on each other all day is just a little codependent.”

“Okay, don’t text me then. What do I care?” she muttered, walking over to the closet to pick out her shoes.

“Clarke,” he groaned, and she just shrugged, before sitting at the edge of the bed to put her shoes on.

“Did you remember to put your clothes in the dryer last night?” she asked, changing the subject, and Bellamy knew he was going to regret this check-in argument later. It was far from over.

“Fuck, no,” he muttered, running into the living room to pull his clothes out of the washer.

“I’ll just drop them off at your apartment next time I come over,” she shouted from the bedroom, and Bellamy didn’t want her to have to do that.

“Just give me a key and I’ll come back after I drop off Murphy and get them,” he shouted back, as he put them in the dryer. When he turned around, Clarke had moved to her bedroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe, and narrowing her eyes at him. “What?” he snapped.

“You just asked me for a key to my apartment.”

Bellamy stood there in confusion for a moment. Yeah, he just asked for a key. He remembered what he said. He needed a way to get back into the apartment to get his clothes.

Then, it hit him. He just asked Clarke Griffin, his girlfriend, for a key.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly, stepping toward Clarke.

“And how did you mean it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just in a practical way. You know, keys open doors,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, it’s just a key.”

“It’s not just a key. It’s a symbol,” she said, before turning back around to grab her purse.

“No, other people see it as a symbol. It doesn’t have to be that way for us,” he groaned, following her into the bedroom.

“Exchanging keys is a very serious step in relationships, Bellamy,” she snapped, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“What is the big deal if I have a key to get into your apartment? It’s not like I’m really going to use it.”

“After I give you a key, you will start having more stuff over at my apartment.”

“Okay, that is way down the road for us, Clarke.”

“Bellamy,” she sighed, putting her hands over her head.

“And why would it be a big deal if I had more stuff here? I spend most nights here anyways.”

“Because,” she snapped loudly, causing Bellamy to flinch. “The stuff you leave here is stuff that I’ll eventually have to give back to you if we break up.” Bellamy swallowed, noticing that for the first time, Clarke said “if” instead of “when.”

“Clarke,” he started, stepping toward her.

“First, I’d be giving you a key. Then, you’d move more of your stuff here. Then, maybe you’d move in, and then, so on and so on. I can’t just do that again,” she snapped, and Bellamy felt himself tighten up. She wasn’t freaking out that they were moving too fast. She was freaking out because of Finn. Maybe she had convinced herself that if she hadn’t taken certain steps with Finn, it would have hurt less when it ended. And, now she’s trying to prevent something like that with Bellamy.

“I’m sorry I asked you for a key. I really didn’t mean it like that,” he said, grabbing his wallet and keys off her dresser.

“Okay,” she said, relaxing her shoulders, as she shook her head slightly. “Well, I have a baby shower to get to, and you need to go pick up Murphy. Are you still doing family dinner tonight?” she asked, as she stood up.

“Yeah. I’ll swing by after if you’re still up,” he said, before pressing his lips together. It kind of terrified him how Clarke could just pretend that she was completely fine, when they were just on the cusp of a full-blown argument less than a minute ago. He wanted to call her out on it, but he knew better than to start an argument neither one of them had time to finish at the moment.

 

“Why didn’t you bring Clarke?” Octavia asked as Bellamy walked through the door.

“I told you I’m not bringing her to family dinners,” he snapped, before setting the drinks he brought on her counter.

“Is this part of your commitment issues problem?” she asked, grabbing him by the arm. He let out a sigh.

“Honestly, I just want to spare Clarke an evening with Finn and Raven, since you insist on inviting them every fucking week,” he muttered, and Octavia rolled her eyes. “But, even then, it’s too soon for me to start bringing her to these things.”

“It seems like Clarke is over the whole Finn thing, though.”

“Fuck no. She won’t even give me a key to her apartment, and I know it’s because of her trust issues that Finn caused.”

“I’d keep your voice down,” Lincoln warned, walking into the kitchen. “Raven and Finn are already here.” Bellamy let out a groan, glaring at Octavia. He loved Raven. She was one of his oldest friends. But, lately, he felt so angry when he was in the same room as her. He couldn’t understand why she stayed with Finn. He didn’t know what the hell happened to his badass friend who would mess someone up for pulling the kind of shit Finn pulled.

When dinner started, he found himself stuck next to Finn, of all people. Lincoln was catching everyone up on the gossip about Wallace losing his job, but Bellamy was hardly paying attention. He was having such a frustrating day. He started his day by fighting with Clarke… over something so stupid. It wasn’t like he even wanted to take the step that she thinks this was. But, now that he knows Clarke is so adamantly against it, he feels like shit… like after all the shit they’ve been through and all the talks they had about their problems, that she still doesn’t feel like she can trust him.

“So, Bellamy, Octavia made it sound like Clarke was coming tonight. Was she busy or something?” Raven asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I think she’s hanging out with Wells tonight,” he lied, hoping that Octavia didn’t have the balls to contradict him. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t say a damn thing.

“Oh, we met Wells. I really liked him,” Lincoln said with a smile, and Bellamy let out a sigh. He glanced over at Finn who was noticeably silent, and rolled his eyes. Raven saw him do it, and narrowed her eyes at him. Great. Now Raven was going to accuse him of being passive aggressive again.

“Clarke has the cutest picture of her and Wells from elementary school in her office. They’re holding hands on the swings. It is too cute,” Octavia said excitedly.

“Oh, have you had appointments with any of the other OB-GYN’s in her practice? We’ve been looking for one and I need a good recommendation,” Raven said, and Octavia thought about it.

“I didn’t like the one I saw. I can ask Clarke to recommend someone.”

“Awesome. There’s no rush right now. This is more for future reference,” Raven said, and something sunk deep in Bellamy’s chest. He glanced over at Finn, who had his lips pressed together. Then, he looked back at Raven, who was shooting him a challenging look.

“Excuse me,” Bellamy muttered, as he put his napkin on the table. He walked out the front door, needing some fresh air. He started pacing in Octavia’s driveway, trying to fight every urge he had to scream at Raven, to try and shake the stupid out of her. Then, he heard the front door open again, and glanced up to see Raven walking toward him, with the same look on her face that she had when she punched Murphy for standing her up at Homecoming.

“What the fuck is going on with you?” she snapped.

“Are you and Finn about to start trying for a baby?” he asked, and Raven swallowed.

“We’re thinking about it.”

“Don’t be stupid, Raven,” he groaned, and her eyes grew wide with rage.

“Are you going to bitch me out again? I thought I made it perfectly clear that what happens with Finn is my own business,” she yelled, and Bellamy swallowed, debating whether or not it was worth it to have this fight with Raven. He could just do what everyone else was doing and humor her and support her in her stupid decisions… but that doesn’t seem to be working. He wasn’t good at it anyways. He was always better at being the asshole. And maybe it would be worth it if she started hating Bellamy… as long as that meant he got through to her.

“Having a baby with him would be a mistake. Marrying him was a mistake. Staying with him is a mistake. Just stop,” he begged, and she started storming to him, hitting him on the chest.

“I love him.”

“But, does he even love you, Raven?” he yelled, and Raven’s eyes grew wider. “You are one of my few friends in this world and you’re part of my family. You deserve someone who will love you and care for you and be faithful to you. Finn is not that person.”

“He is trying to be better.”

“He screwed you up. He screws up everyone he touches, Raven! You used to be a no-nonsense, tough girl, who wouldn’t put up with how he is treating you. And he turned you into this weak child who is terrified of leaving him.”

“How dare you fucking talk to me like that? I’m not fucking weak for staying with him. I forgave him.”

“Well, I haven’t,” he muttered, and Raven narrowed her eyes.

“Is your problem with Finn more about what he did to me, or what he did to Clarke?” she snapped, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. This wasn’t about Clarke. Finn sure did a number on her, but this specifically had nothing to do with her.

“Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean they are good for you. And he is horrible for you. You need to get out while you still can,” he pleaded, running his fingers through his hair.

“Why the fuck would I take advice from you of all people?” she snapped, and Bellamy clenched his jaw.

“Raven, stop,” he warned.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to go off on a rant about what happened with you and Gina. Just wanted to remind you that you’re no better than me. You have no fucking right to judge me.” Bellamy’s eyes widened, not believing that Raven just brought Gina into this. This was a low blow, even for her. And the situations weren’t even similar.

“He said he was still in love with Clarke. After he married you, he told her that. Left it in a voicemail, that you heard. Having a baby with him isn’t going to make that go away,” he said calmly, and Raven took two slow steps toward him.

“I never want to see you again, Bellamy,” she growled, before turning around to walk back into Octavia’s house. He stood there for a moment, letting those words sink in. He knew in his heart that eventually Raven would come around and understand why he was doing this. She had to.

He pulled out his phone to text Octavia that he was leaving, before walking out to his car. Once he started the car, he texted Clarke to see if she was still up.

As he started driving into town, he tried not to think about what just happened. He tried not to think about one of his oldest friendships dying off, all because of fucking Finn Collins. And he tried not to get frustrated that Clarke wasn’t answering his text. He decided to drive to her apartment anyways, hoping that she would respond by the time he got there.

After a few more minutes of radio silence, he decided to call her. She didn’t answer. Bellamy still drove to her apartment, not having anywhere else to go. He couldn’t just go home and be all alone. He needed someone.

He started knocking on her door, terrified that she wasn’t even home yet. He checked his phone again to see if he had just missed her text, but still nothing.

Then, Clarke opened the door, looking like he had woken her up.

“Bellamy, what are you doing here?” she mumbled, gesturing for him to come in.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” he snapped, as he took off his coat.

“Sorry, I must have left it on silent by accident,” she said quietly, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Bellamy muttered, as he turned off his own phone, tired of all the texts and calls from Octavia.

“It’s not nothing. You just woke me up for a reason,” she snapped, and Bellamy whipped his head around to glare at her.

“Well, if I had a key, I wouldn’t have had to wake you up,” he said, and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

“I thought we had already had this fight. It’s not just a key,” she snapped.

“I know it’s not just a key, Clarke!” he yelled, before realizing how loud he was. Clarke’s eyes were wide with horror, and Bellamy felt complete and utter regret. His problems weren’t with Clarke. “I know what giving me a key means to you,” he said calmly, but Clarke still had a nervous expression on her face. “I know what asking for it means. But, I am having a horrible day,” he said, feeling tears start to form in his eyes, as he struggled to fight them. “I think I just lost one of my closest friends. And I’m upset. And all I wanted to do was climb into your bed and fall asleep with you. I didn’t want to wake you up… I didn’t want to bother you. I just wanted to come in. But, I couldn’t do that because you don’t trust me with a key, which is fine. But, it would have been easier if I just had a key,” he finally uttered, wiping his eyes as he spoke. Clarke was stepping toward him slowly, treading a little too carefully.

“Bellamy.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, shaking his head. He was being ridiculous, and he knew it. “I will be patient and you can give me a key whenever you’re ready. This isn’t about a stupid key, anyways,” he said, and Clarke took his hands in hers.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Want to come to bed with me?” she asked, and he nodded as he buried his face into her shoulder. He could feel her hands rubbing up and down his back, and it just felt so nice.

When they made it into her bed, Bellamy sleepily pulled off his shirt and tossed it toward the dresser. Clarke went ahead and plopped down on her back, watching him closely as he pulled off his pants.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” she asked sweetly, as Bellamy crawled into bed.

“Raven and Finn are going to start trying for a baby. And I told her it was a mistake,” he said, before tucking himself into her side. Clarke was on her back, letting Bellamy rest his head on her shoulder. Her fingers started running through his hair, which always calmed him down.

“Some people don’t like hearing the truth. One day, she’ll come around,” Clarke reassured, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“I know that. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt right now,” he muttered, and Clarke pressed a kiss to his forehead. Bellamy nuzzled into her neck more, feeling the exhaustion from the day start to take over.

 

When Bellamy woke up, Clarke wasn’t in bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could hear some quiet music playing in the kitchen, so she must have gotten up early. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, trying to wake up as he started the shower.

He looked in the mirror, and God, Bellamy looked like shit. He had gotten a good night’s sleep, but he didn’t look like it.

He tried to keep his shower brief. He looked a little better when he stumbled out and dried off, and he was starting to feel better. He was scared to turn his phone back on, worried about anything Octavia or Raven would have sent to him… or if others had found out about what went down between him and Raven.

After he got dressed, he walked into the kitchen, and Clarke was chopping up fruit.

“Are people coming over or something?” he asked, and Clarke’s head popped up.

“Sunday Funday, remember?” she said, and Bellamy let out a groan. “Oh, come on. It’ll be fun,” she begged.

“I know, I know,” he said, before stepping behind her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her cheek. “Whose turn is it?”

“Wells is making the list, so I agreed to host.”

“You don’t cook, Clarke,” he pointed out, and she groaned.

“I can cook. I just choose not to,” she explained with a shrug, and he let out a chuckle. “Make yourself useful,” she said, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

As much as he’d love to have a lazy Sunday, it was probably better that he kept busy. He could use the distraction.

“You better have champagne for mimosas,” Wells shouted as soon as he opened the front door.

“Already chilled in the fridge,” Clarke shouted back, and Bellamy put the fruit salad on the kitchen table.

“Oh, and where did you put the---” Wells started.

“In my room, top drawer of the desk,” she answered before he could even finish asking. It was kind of amusing to see how well Clarke and Wells fit together. Bellamy figured anyone could be that close if they had known each other that long.

Jasper and Monty showed up a little bit hungover, which Roan and Harper roasted them for. Maya couldn’t make it this time, which Jasper was bummed about. And Luna was going to meet up with them later.

Bellamy had to admit, Clarke made good banana pancakes. Like, they were damn good. Before long, everyone was hunkered down at the table, drinks flowing.

“You better not make the entire day completely lame,” Jasper muttered, and Wells let out a groan.

“Why do you guys always assume that my turn is always going to be boring?” he snapped, earning a few snickers from the table.

“Because you’re kind of a nerd,” Clarke teased, and Wells just raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, this time my list is going to be a little bit different, and you’re all going to love it,” he said confidently, and Bellamy just smirked. As far as he could tell, it didn’t really matter if the activities were lame. Everyone here just seemed to like hanging out doing random stuff all day, regardless of what it was.

“I bet you twenty bucks there’s a museum on that list,” Monty muttered. Wells let out a frustrated sigh, before sharing a look with Clarke.

 

Monty won twenty bucks, since a museum was the first thing on the list. But, it was the Arkadian Historical Institute, which Bellamy was so excited to go to. They had a new exhibit that he had been dying to check out, but never seemed to have the time.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve been dying to come here,” he said to Wells as they walked through the section of WWI weaponry. He had gotten to see a lot of exhibits on WWII in his life, but there weren’t as many that focused specifically on the first World War… which he was far more interested in.

“Oh, I can imagine. Clarke tells me you’re a history nerd,” he said with a smile. “And as much as Jasper is going to complain about this, you know he’s going around taking selfies with every single mannequin he can find,” he joked, and Bellamy let out a chuckle.

“Bellamy, did you see the journal pages over here?” he heard Clarke say, and he immediately ran over to her excitedly. This was better than Christmas morning.

 

The next stop was an obscure ice cream stand that was in front of the old courthouse. They had his favorite flavor, birthday cake, which Clarke kept stealing bites of. It was hard to be annoyed, though, since he had eaten half of her scrambled eggs when she got up to help Wells with drinks earlier.

“I don’t even know what happened to Riley last night,” Monty said, and Jasper let out a loud laugh.

“All I know is that everyone was all over him and he was in heaven, so I’m sure he ended up alright,” Jasper said, resting back against the bench.

“The drunk texts I got from all of you indicated that he went home with someone,” Harper said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Bellamy rolled his eyes. They had slowly been letting more and more information slip about their crazy night, and Bellamy was starting to worry about how much the two of them were going out lately.

“Is Maya cool with you partying this much?” Roan asked, before Jasper and Monty exchanged a look.

“Yeah, she doesn’t care,” Jasper said with a shrug, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn’t going to push him, though. He would just talk to him back home.

“How many more things are on that list, Wells?” Luna asked, and Bellamy turned around to see Wells pulling out the list.

“Just two, but one of them takes more time,” he said, narrowing his eyes at the list.

 

The next activity was laser tag, and Bellamy was kicking everyone’s ass. Of course, Clarke was on his team, and he was pleasantly surprised that she was holding her own.

“I am tempted to make everyone play laser tag with me on my next birthday,” he joked, and Clarke snorted.

“We get it, you’re good at this,” she groaned, and Bellamy rolled his eyes. They currently were both hiding out behind a wall, watching both sides for Roan or Luna to pop up again.

Then, Wells showed up to try and take a shot at Bellamy, and kept missing. Bellamy and Clarke both started shooting at Wells. He started running, before he hid behind a column.

“It’s not fair to have you both on the same team,” he snapped, as Bellamy started to step forward.

“Not our fault you suck at this,” Clarke teased, and Wells groaned loudly. Bellamy had momentarily forgotten how competitive the two of them were, since there wasn’t a lot for them to compete over this time around.

“Yeah, next time pick an activity you can win at,” Bellamy joked, and Clarke snorted. Then, Roan and Luna popped out, since he and Clarke were distracted. So, they started running.

 

The final activity was a showing of The Godfather, his favorite movie, at the historic theater in Old Downtown. Once he was seated with his popcorn, Bellamy realized that he had gone hours without stressing out about the Raven situation. He let out a sigh of relief, as Clarke slid next to him, carrying their drinks.

Most of the group seemed excited about the movie. He knew it was a movie Clarke couldn’t stand, but she was being a pretty good sport about it. He was sitting between Clarke and Wells, with his arm around Clarke.

Roan seemed really into the movie, and admitted while they were in line for tickets that he had never actually seen it, despite quoting it all the time. Bellamy struggled not to laugh when Jasper would flinch during the film. Then, he noticed that Wells was doing the same thing. He looked closer at Wells’ facial expressions during the movie, noticing a slight displeased appearance on his face. Bellamy thought that was really weird, especially since he had picked out the movie.

Clarke got up to go to the bathroom, climbing over him and Wells.

“You have seen this movie before, right?” Bellamy whispered to Wells, who just pressed his lips together.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, and it almost looked like Wells was lying. Bellamy leaned back to look at Wells, who was giving Bellamy a strange look. “Okay, I haven’t.”

“Then why did you put this on your list?” Bellamy asked, and Wells swallowed.

“Don’t know. It just seemed like a fun thing to try,” Wells whispered, turning his head back to focus on the movie. This wasn’t sitting well with Bellamy, since it didn’t seem like Wells to pick a movie so far outside his comfort zone to put on the list. He started thinking back on the day, remembering that the whole day didn’t really feel like a list that Wells would pick. From what he remembered from everyone’s discussions about past Sunday Fundays, he always dragged them to art museums, not history museums. Wells was horrible at laser tag. And Wells seemed like too competitive of a person to pick something that he was bad at.

“Did you even make this list?” Bellamy asked, and Wells whipped his head back around to look at him, eyes wide. He shook his head, and Bellamy tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

“Okay, don’t tell her I told you this, but Clarke made the list. She called me this morning saying you were having a rough week, but don’t worry, she didn’t give me any details,” he whispered, and Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. “She offered to do my list on her turn if I would do her list, which she made to cheer you up.”

Bellamy sat back in his seat, trying to make sense of that. Yeah, he had a rough night last night… and he wasn’t going to lie, today was working to keep him distracted. But still, he didn’t expect for Clarke to do something like that for him. Especially not with how they had been butting heads over stupid, cliché relationship crap these days.

Clarke squirmed back down to her seat, and Bellamy pulled her closer once she was seated. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before resting his head on top of hers. Clarke made a list for him, and she fucking nailed it. Somehow, she already knew him well enough to know how to cheer him up. Bellamy wasn’t sure how he had gotten this lucky.

 

“Don’t think I’m going to forget that you had a date last night,” Clarke snapped, and Wells let out a groan.

“Nothing happened. It was just a tinder rando,” he muttered, shaking his head. Clarke gave Bellamy an annoyed look, and he rolled his eyes.

Jasper and Monty were off playing pool, and Bellamy was mildly amused by how bad they were at it. But, he had gotten used to watching Clarke and Wells square off, which raised his standard for what good pool looked like. Roan had taken off early, saying he had a work thing.

Wells got up to go to the bar, sitting next to Harper… which left Bellamy alone with Clarke at the booth.

“I got something for you,” Clarke said, tilting her head up to look at Bellamy.

“Ooh, is it sex?” he teased, and Clarke elbowed him in the stomach. She started digging through her purse, and Bellamy sat up, curious as to what Clarke could possibly have for him.

Then, she put a key in his hand. Bellamy glanced down at his hand, swallowing. Then, he glanced back at Clarke, whose eyes were wide, studying his.

“Clarke, we talked about this. You don’t have to…”

“I know.” Bellamy opened his mouth to speak again, but he couldn’t find anything to say. He thought Clarke had been pretty clear yesterday about not wanting to take this step, and he couldn’t understand what changed. “But, I want you to feel like you can come over whenever you’re upset, like you were last night. And if giving you a key means that you have a place to go when you’re worked up about something, then I want you to have it.”

He blinked a few times, staring at her… almost waiting for her to change her mind… to take it back and start clamming up because things were moving too fast again. But, she didn’t, and Bellamy could feel his chest pounding.

He knew how terrifying this was for Clarke. This wasn’t like her planning a Sunday Funday around what would make Bellamy happy. No, she was actively fighting against her own discomfort and worries to make him feel better. And there was no combination of words in any language that could express how much that meant to Bellamy.

He crashed his lips into hers, gripping her face so tightly, as if he was afraid she was going to slip away from him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her lips, closing his eyes… just trying to memorize every beautiful thing about this moment.


	8. There is not Currently a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are ready for some straight up ANGST.
> 
> But, in all seriousness, I cried while writing this chapter, and I don't cry easily. So, good luck guys. Last chapter's fight was pretty light compared to this one. 
> 
> I'll put more fluff in the next update, don't you guys worry. Let me know what you guys think! Like, this one is emotional for sure, but it's one that I'm really happy with. A lot of things that needed to happen and be said take place here.

“I feel like you’re rushing into this,” Bellamy warned, sitting on the edge of Jasper’s bed. “Maybe you should take some time to think about this.”

It had been weeks since Jasper finally told Bellamy that he was moving in with Maya… but Bellamy didn’t realize it was actually happening until Jasper started packing boxes.

“Bellamy, I have thought about it. I love her and, you know, this is just the next step forward. It’s what people do,” Jasper replied, struggling to tape an overstuffed box shut. “Besides, you’re just salty that you’re losing your roommate.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. This wasn’t just about losing a roommate, although that was horribly inconvenient. He could afford to cover all the rent… that wasn’t the problem. But, it was still more than he wanted to spend each month. And no one he knew was looking for a roommate. So, Bellamy was looking at a few smaller one-bedroom apartments so that he could keep his rent about the same.

“I just want to make sure that you’re sure. You can never be too careful when it comes to this relationship crap,” he muttered, throwing himself backwards on his bed. “Although, I am irritated about having to move.”

“You don’t have to move out. You can afford a few months here on your own,” Jasper said, pouring out the contents of the box onto the floor so he could rearrange it all to fit. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“I know I could, but I’ve gotta plan long term.”

“Whatever, dude. It’s not like you would be living by yourself for much longer,” he said with a shrug.

“What?” Bellamy said, sitting up and furrowing his brows.

“I mean, just eventually you’re going to move in with Clarke, right?” Jasper asked, and Bellamy blinked a few times.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Clarke and I are nowhere near that serious. We’ve only been together for two months,” he snapped, not knowing where Jasper got the stupid idea into his head that he and Clarke would be ready for something like that.

“Yeah, but it’s been five months since you guys met and started being bad at relationships together. Plus, you guys are hella domestic already,” Jasper pointed out, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“Clarke and I have been taking things at a normal pace. Which means it’s too soon to even consider something as stupid as moving in together,” he growled, before standing up to storm out of Jasper’s room. Jasper had no fucking clue what he was talking about. Sure, he and Clarke were close… but he wasn’t going to be so reckless as to jump to a step they couldn’t possibly be ready for.

He and Clarke have an unconventional relationship, anyways. Neither one of them is comfortable with typically relationship-y stuff, which means it would probably take years for them to be ready for something like that.

“Bellamy, I’m just saying that it feels kind of natural for you guys to take that step in the next few months. You’re kind of moving in that direction,” Jasper argued, following Bellamy into his room. “Clarke has a drawer already, you spend most nights together,” Jasper continued, turning around to look at the calendar on Bellamy’s wall. “See? You even have a scheduled night for you to go have dinner with her parents.”

Bellamy’s head snapped up, before looking around the room. He was starting to see what Jasper was talking about. From an outside perspective, it probably did look like they were on track to move in together soon.

“And I’m pretty sure Clarke got you groceries last week when you were sick,” Jasper continued, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him.

“I see what you’re saying,” Bellamy started calmly, forcing himself not to snap at Jasper again. “But, those are just signs of us getting comfortable with each other, not necessarily moving forward. And the dinner with her parents thing is not really from us wanting to, anyways. It was kind of forced on us early.”

 

As much as Bellamy tried to blow off Jasper’s comments, he started noticing more and more signs of how serious things had gotten between him and Clarke. He started counting how many times in a week that he used Clarke’s key, whether it was to come in quietly after she was already asleep or to pick up something he had accidentally left there while she was at work. He couldn’t get comfortable at family dinner, since he couldn’t remember exactly how he gave in and let Clarke start attending. Maybe it was just because Raven and Finn were no longer coming, and he no longer had a good excuse to give Octavia. He listened to her and Lincoln talk about some artist’s exhibit downtown, hearing Clarke occasionally say things like, “Oh, did you see the link I texted you?” with complete and utter confusion. When did she start having such a comfortable relationship with Octavia and Lincoln? How did Clarke develop a texting relationship with Bellamy’s family without him noticing? He scrolled through their old texts, realizing that somehow, they had slowly begun to “check-in” on each other throughout the day, despite agreeing that it was a little too codependent for them.

Bellamy found himself baffled as to how he missed all of this. He couldn’t figure out why each of these little actions didn’t stand out to him more as the monumental milestones that he wasn’t quite ready for. All of this was escalating too quickly, and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him how he got here. And it wasn’t just Clarke. He had been actively participating in it.

“Oh, and I noticed that we were running low on milk, so I went ahead and picked up some,” Clarke said as she put some groceries up, and Bellamy tried not to flinch when she said “we” instead of “you.”

“Great, thanks,” he muttered, bracing his hands on the back of a chair, watching Clarke closely. Did she not notice this? How could she not? She freaked out when he asked her for a damn key, so there was no way she could be missing all these other signs.

“Something wrong?” she asked, and Bellamy swallowed. She stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get mad, but have you noticed how weirdly serious things have been getting?”

“What are you talking about?” she asked with her face scrunched up in confusion, shaking her head slightly.

“We’re getting each other groceries, we have drawers at each other’s places. We check in on each other every single day, and we spend every night together…” he started listing, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“So? We’re just comfortable with each other now. Doesn’t mean things are getting too serious,” she said with a shrug, before resuming unpacking the groceries.

“But, all these little things add up to bigger things,” he tried to explain, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t figure out how to explain what was bothering him in a way that wouldn’t piss Clarke off. “Like, if we keep moving at this pace, and you keep more and more of your stuff here, and then spend even more time here, eventually you’re gonna want to move in…”

“What?” Clarke snapped, and Bellamy let out a groan. That didn’t come out right.

“I’m not saying you specifically would, Clarke,” he clarified, but he could see the damage was already done. Clarke’s eyes were trained on his with an intensity that he was all too familiar with. “I’m just saying that it feels like we are moving way too fast.”

“Okay…” she started, narrowing her eyes slightly. “So, we’ll just keep things the way they are for a while, not take any more steps until we’re ready.”

“Or, maybe, uh, we could take a step or two backwards, you know?” he stumbled out, and Clarke tilted her head in confusion. “It’s like we’re a little too comfortable together, and now that I’ve realized that, it’s making me uncomfortable,” he said with a shrug, but Clarke’s face remained unchanged.

“We’re too comfortable, and that makes you uncomfortable?” she asked, before biting her lip.

“Fuck, that doesn’t sound right,” Bellamy mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “It’s just that Jasper suggested last week that we looked really serious and started pointing out all the different things that make us look so serious. And now that it’s been pointed out to me, I can’t unsee it.”

“Okay, so we’re getting a little serious. I don’t really see what the problem is,” Clarke said, sounding frustrated. And Bellamy wanted to bang his head into the wall. She just wasn’t getting it. He thought she of all people would understand his need to slow down.

“You know, uh, I don’t know how we got this serious. Like, I didn’t make conscious decisions to get to this point. When we started out, things were really simple and easy. And this is just getting overwhelming for me,” he spat out, shaking his head. Clarke stopped what she was doing when her phone went off. Her brows furrowed as she read the text, and Bellamy forced himself to take a breath.

“Fuck, I have to go,” she muttered, face a bit pale.

“Okay,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Apparently, this discussion was going to be put on hold, and God, he hated it when Clarke did this.

“You’re not going to ask me where I’m going?” she asked, as she grabbed her purse off the counter.

“This is what I’m saying, Clarke. We don’t have to constantly know what each other is doing all day,” he groaned, and Clarke’s head whipped around to glare at him. “I just don’t want us being clingy with each other, you know?” he followed up, but that only seemed to make Clarke angrier. She swallowed, not breaking eye contact with him. Then, she started moving toward the front door.

“I also bought you some more tissues since you were running low. Hope that’s not too clingy for you,” she snapped, and Bellamy jumped up to follow her as she stormed toward the door.

“Clarke…” he started, now feeling exhausted from fighting with her.

“Maybe you can use them after you finish jacking yourself off, since you’ll be alone in your bed tonight,” she snapped, turning around as he grabbed her wrist.

“Clarke, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh, what? Were you hoping I’d still spend the night and fuck you since you seem to miss the days where I was just someone you slept with and occasionally hung out with?” she growled, and Bellamy bit his lip to keep from snapping back at her.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” he said calmly, looking for any sign that Clarke was understanding him. But, she still looked just as pissed off at him, and he knew he needed to let her cool down before they could talk this out.

“You don’t get to just ask me to take steps forward, like giving you a damn key, and then suddenly decide to take steps backwards,” she yelled, as she pulled her wrist out of his clasp, then slammed the door in his face.

He contemplated running after her. But, there was nothing he could say at the moment that would calm her down. And he didn’t want to backtrack on everything he had just said… just to make Clarke happy again. It was a conversation that needed to happen.

 

Bellamy couldn’t sleep. He had been staring at his ceiling for two hours now, occasionally checking his phone to see if Clarke had texted him back. But, she never did… and he couldn’t blame her.

After seeing how Clarke reacted, he realized that he might have overreacted. Yeah, things were moving quickly between him and Clarke… but that wasn’t a bad thing necessarily.

He couldn’t ignore the gut feeling he had when he realized how serious things had gotten. He wanted to put a stop to it as quickly as possible. But, he should have stopped to think about why his fight or flight instinct kicked in. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to move forward with Clarke. It was that everything around him was starting to feel like it did when things were going well with Gina. And that realization horrified him.

But, it probably meant that things were right with Clarke… meaning he was a fucking idiot to try and mess that up. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, glancing at the clock. It was one in the fucking morning. He let out a groan, before grabbing his jacket and keys.

He let himself into Clarke’s apartment, noticing that all her lights were on.

“Clarke?” he shouted, and Clarke walked in from her bedroom, still completely dressed with her makeup on. She should be asleep already, since she had work early in the morning tomorrow.

“What are you doing here?” she asked calmly, and Bellamy studied her closely. She looked like she had been crying. He glanced around her apartment, noticing that her coffee table was messier than usual with a bunch of papers and pictures thrown on there. He glanced over at her kitchen, noticing an empty bottle of wine on the counter. Something was off.

“I came to check on you. You weren’t responding to my texts,” he said, slowly stepping toward her.

“Oh, I’m fine. And remember, you don’t need to check in on me,” she said, without a hint of bitterness in her voice. He was used to Clarke flipping a switch after fighting with him… but this was something else. There was no forced smiling or passive aggression to be seen. She seemed very genuine, and maybe that was because she had clearly been drinking.

“No, I’m sorry about earlier. I was just being difficult for no reason. You were right,” he conceded, shaking his head as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and shrugged loosely.

“No, you were right. I’ve thought about it, and we are moving too quickly,” she said, before pulling away to walk back into her room. Bellamy stood there, jaw dropped slightly. He had no idea what just happened.

“Clarke,” he started, and she just put her hand up.

“No, really, it’s fine. You were completely right and I just can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner. Oh, and I called my mom and talked her out of dinner on Friday, so you’re welcome. You just dodged an annoying bullet,” she said with a smirk, and Bellamy felt like his stomach turned itself upside down.

“Clarke, I was fine with going to dinner with your parents. We talked about this,” he reassured, sitting down on the edge of her bed. What the hell was going on in Clarke’s head? He had never seen her act like this after a fight.

“Yeah, but that just seems like a little much for us,” she said as she walked into the bathroom. He followed her, leaning against the doorframe as she took off her makeup. “I mean, we just started dating.”

“Two whole months ago,” he pointed out.

“Exactly,” she added in, not even looking at him. “You staying over tonight?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that,” he murmured, shaking his head.

Clarke continued making casual conversation as she got ready for bed, and Bellamy really tried to pay attention to what she was saying. But, it was hard when he knew that something was horribly wrong here. None of this was like Clarke. Just hours ago, she was perfectly content with how they were. Then, she fought him fiercely when he tried to change that, and she was clearly right to do so.

But, this… the way she was acting… it was like she had just conceded without a fight. That wasn’t like Clarke. He knew she cared about him. He knew that all the little signs that scared him so badly were really just signs that she cared. That she noticed when he was running low on stuff at his apartment. That she made an effort to get closer to his family. That she wanted to know he was doing okay throughout the day.

And he couldn’t believe that what he said was enough to make her flip like this. His commitment issues weren’t new to her, and she was usually good at diffusing his stupidity. Clarke climbed in bed, and Bellamy stumbled into her bathroom to wash his face. Then, he spotted something out of the ordinary in her trash can.

He reached down to pull out a pregnancy test, and he could feel his heart start to pound. Then, he saw the negative sign and let out a sigh of relief. He quickly put it back in the trashcan, hoping Clarke wouldn’t notice he was taking longer than normal to get back into bed.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Bellamy said as he walked back in, turning off the lights. He wondered if that pregnancy test was what was stressing Clarke out so badly.

“I know,” she said, while he slipped into bed. She immediately cuddled up against him, just like she did every night. Bellamy wanted to ask her about the pregnancy test. About why she didn’t talk to him about it. Or maybe she was going to until he started talking about slowing things down. God, he fucked up if that was the case.

“Is anything bothering you? Are we okay?” he asked, as Clarke nuzzled into his neck.

“Nothing’s bothering me. I’m just great. And we’re great,” she mumbled, and Bellamy decided to give in for the night. He would try again once all of that wine was out of her system.

 

He woke up to a phone call from Raven. He glanced over to see that Clarke was already out of bed and in the shower. He let out a sigh, before picking up the phone.

“I need you to come over and help me pack,” Raven said, and Bellamy swallowed.

“What? Why?”

“I’m leaving Finn and want all of my stuff gone before he gets home from work tonight,” she deadpanned, and Bellamy shook his head, trying to wake up. Where the fuck did this come from? Granted, he hadn’t been speaking to Raven lately, so he had no idea how things had been escalating.

“Okay. I’ll call in sick to work and come right over,” he said, and Raven hung up.

After he got a hold of Marcus to say he wasn’t coming in, he walked into the bathroom, where Clarke was washing her face.

“Hey, Raven needs some help with something, so I’m gonna take off,” he said, and Clarke’s face turned pale as she quickly glanced at him with wide eyes.

“Is Raven okay?” she asked with a lot of concern in her voice, and Bellamy was almost shocked by her reaction. He had tried to come off as calm and nonchalant, so he didn’t know where Clarke had picked up that something was wrong.

“She’s leaving Finn. So, I’m helping her pack today,” he said, and Clarke started nodding.

“Okay,” she said, before redirecting her attention to getting ready.

“Are you going to be okay today?” he asked, eyes narrowed at her.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked flippantly, and Bellamy was starting to get nervous that she was just as unnervingly calm as she was last night.

“Yesterday was kind of crazy. Things were said. And you seem a little off,” he said, digging his hands into his pockets.

“I’m fine,” she reassured with a huge smile, and Bellamy nodded hesitantly.

“Okay, I’ll come over when you get back from work,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He tried to ignore the feeling that something was horribly wrong the whole way over to Raven’s, but it just wouldn’t leave him alone. It didn’t help that he and Clarke didn’t really talk about feelings a lot. She had a tendency to push things down, and he didn’t want to push her. But, now, he had no fucking clue what was going through her head. He didn’t know if it was him, or the pregnancy test, or something else in her life that was messing her up. And he had no idea how to fix it.

 

He helped Raven pack in silence for at least an hour before he finally broke.

“What happened?” he asked, and Raven, who had been tough and emotionless all morning, immediately broke down crying. He dropped the box and ran over to her, pulling her into his chest as she heaved.

“I didn’t know what to do,” she muttered, shaking her head into his chest.

“You’re doing the right thing,” he reassured, resting his head on top of hers as her breathing slowed down. Then, she pulled away.

“No, I mean last night. I didn’t know what to do. So, I did something really weird,” she said with a sour expression on her face.

“What did you do?”

“I reached out to Clarke,” she said, staring down at the floor. Clarke hadn’t mentioned this to him… but to be fair, they were sort of in a fight. And she was in a strange mood, so it didn’t exactly have the opportunity to come up. “I needed to know everything before I…” she trailed off.

“Raven.”

“I thought I was pregnant, and I had this horrible instinct to get as far away from Finn as possible. And, I’m not pregnant, by the way. I took a test over at Clarke’s apartment,” she said, shaking her head. “She probably already told you all about this.”

Bellamy let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The pregnancy test wasn’t Clarke’s… so that wasn’t why she was so upset. “She didn’t tell me about anything, actually. She and I are in a weird place at the moment,” he muttered, and Raven furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“Don’t tell me you fucked this up,” she snapped, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just focus on you and Finn, okay?” he said, keeping them on topic.

“Okay, well when I thought I was pregnant, I realized how little I knew about Finn’s relationship with Clarke. And I just wanted to know everything before I ended up trapped with him, you know?” she said frantically, now pacing back and forth.

“So, you talked to Clarke,” he connected the dots, crossing his arms.

“Like, I knew they were serious. But, I didn’t really know. Not until Clarke broke down and told me the whole story,” she said, with a slight pout in her face. “I’m sure she’s already told you this story several times, so I won’t bore you with it.”

Bellamy blinked a few times, trying to recall what all Clarke had told him about her relationship with Finn. And he realized, that Clarke had hardly told him anything. “I actually don’t know the story,” he admitted, and his chest started to ache at that realization.

So, Raven sat down and started detailing to Bellamy how Clarke and Finn met, putting together a timeline of when things were happening with them versus when things were happening with Finn and Raven.

“He was going to leave me for her. Like he had already found the apartment they were going to move into. And they would have if Clarke hadn’t have found out about me first,” she said, and Bellamy was gripping the side of the couch in anger. “I read all the little love letters he wrote her. Yeah, he fucking wrote her love letters. He called her the love of his fucking life,” she snapped, and Bellamy closed his eyes, processing all of this.

“So, you decided it was time to leave,” he concluded, and she nodded.

“At least I wasn’t pregnant,” she shrugged weakly, before getting up to continue packing. And as Bellamy processed everything that Raven told him, about what happened between Finn and Clarke, about how Clarke broke down and told Raven everything… last night started to make a lot more sense.

Clarke had to relive all of the shit that went down with Finn… and that’s what made her flip that switch.

 

After a few hours and a few more breakdowns, Bellamy had helped Raven pack up, and insisted that she take Jasper’s old room. She was grateful for a place to go, and eventually left to go tell Finn it was over. He decided to go check on Clarke, since he hadn’t heard from her all day. He was starting to get worried.

Clarke was drinking again by the time he got over to her apartment… and it wasn’t even dark out yet. He let out a sigh, trying to remember to keep calm.

“Hey, I’m ordering Chinese tonight. What do you want?” she asked, not even looking up as he walked in.

“Why didn’t you tell me Raven came over last night?” he asked, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“I figured Raven would want to tell you herself. I didn’t want to overstep, since things have been weird between you two lately,” Clarke said, and it was hard to argue with that. It was probably the right call on her part.

“Well, when I found that pregnancy test in your trash last night, I thought it was yours,” he said, sitting down in the chair next to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, I see pregnant women every day. Trust me, I remember to take my birth control. You’re not knocking me up,” she joked, but Bellamy couldn’t bring himself to fake a laugh. “Hey, what’s going on?” she asked playfully, getting up to sit in his lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, and Bellamy really tried to let himself enjoy it. But, he couldn’t. Not when Clarke was clearly keeping something bottled up and didn’t trust him with it.

“Raven told me the whole story about you and Finn,” he said.

“Okay,” Clarke shrugged, and Bellamy threw his head back in frustration.

“Why was this the first time I heard the story? I’m your boyfriend, Clarke,” he said, pushing his face into Clarke’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I just don’t like talking about that stuff. It doesn’t have anything to do with you,” she reassured, rubbing his back. Bellamy forced himself to look back up at her. She looked so concerned, which was such a relief. He wasn’t sure he could take another minute of whatever mindset she had been in since last night.

“But you told Raven,” he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together.

“Raven needed to hear it. It seems like it was the final push to get her to leave Finn. So, I had to tell her. It was for her own good,” Clarke said, before standing up and getting out of his lap.

“Well, maybe I needed to hear it too,” Bellamy blurted out, and Clarke froze, with wide eyed expression on her face.

“Why? It’s in my past, Bell,” she snapped.

“Clarke, I know that certain steps in our relationship have freaked you out because of how things went with you and Finn. It would have helped to know the specifics, though,” he sighed.

“Well, I don’t want to talk about Finn with you,” she said sternly, crossing her arms. Bellamy let out a groan, before standing up.

“Why is it that you can’t even talk to me about him but you can spill your heart out to Raven? I don’t keep things from you,” he snapped, and Clarke pressed her lips together, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” she asked, with that forced smile that made Bellamy so incredibly nervous.

“Yeah.”

“Then who is Gina?” she asked, and Bellamy felt his stomach drop.

“Clarke.”

“You don’t get to be mad at me for keeping Finn stuff from you. Not since you have never told me that I’m the first person you’ve dated in three years. That your heart got shattered when Gina rejected your proposal,” she snapped, and Bellamy clenched his eyes shut.

“That’s different,” he whispered.

“No, it’s not,” she stated, and he couldn’t argue with her. He wasn’t being fair. None of this was fucking fair. “And now that I know, I am so sorry that I tried to push our relationship forward. Obviously, you’re not comfortable with how close we’ve gotten.”

“Clarke,” he pleaded, stepping toward her, and he could feel the tears start to build up in his eyes again. “I am comfortable. I was happy before we had that fight yesterday. Let’s just pretend I never said anything,” he begged, and Clarke pressed her lips together.

“It’s like you said yesterday. Now that I’ve seen it, I can’t unsee it. Now all I see are the same steps I took with Finn. The steps that led to him ripping me apart and leaving me broken,” she said, as the tears started flowing. He pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m not Finn,” he reassured.

“And I’m not Gina,” she whispered into his neck, and Bellamy nodded. He knew that. Clarke was nothing like Gina. And with Gina, he was given no warning. He didn’t have a clue. He was young and drunk on love. He didn’t know better. He knew that this time he wouldn’t be completely blind sighted. He knew that. But, it was still scary.

“I know,” he whispered, and Clarke started to push away, wiping the tears from her face. “You know, it wasn’t easy. Listening to the story of how you fell in love with Finn.” Clarke’s head snapped up, studying him closely.

“I’m sorry,” she said, narrowing her eyes slightly, lips parted. Bellamy sat down at the kitchen table, burying his face in his hands. He knew he should start calming down now, that the worst of his fight with Clarke was over, but he couldn’t calm down. He just kept thinking back to last night, and how unnerved Clarke was just because she had to talk about what Finn did to her.

“I’m still upset,” he muttered, shaking his head slightly. “You just had this whole future planned with Finn, but with me, you get terrified when things get too serious too quickly.”

“So do you,” she pointed out, and Bellamy nodded.

“Is it just that you cared about him more than me?” he blurted out, before realizing how horrible that sounded. Clarke’s eyes went wide with surprise, and he instantly regretted the words coming out of his mouth.

“I was in love with him, Bell. And I’d never been in love before. It was easy to just plan a future when you don’t know how badly you could get hurt,” she said hesitantly, studying his face closely.

Bellamy stood up abruptly to start pacing. He knew all of that, he did. It shouldn’t hurt as much to hear it. And it wasn’t like he was any better.

“You’re mad at me,” Clarke said sadly, and Bellamy just wanted to bang his head repeatedly into the wall. Of course, he wasn’t mad at Clarke. Clarke was perfect. This wasn’t her fault.

“I’m not,” he snapped, and immediately regretted his tone. God, he was being such an ass to her, and she didn’t deserve it. Fuck, he was screwing everything up again.

“Then, what are you mad at?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy froze, looking at her. There was no one he could specifically place his anger on.

“I’m not mad at you,” he repeated, and Clarke let out a sigh, before stepping toward him. “I’m mad that I didn’t meet you first.”

Clarke tilted her head in confusion, and opened her mouth to say something. But, quickly shut it, apparently, changing her mind.

“I’m mad that I didn’t meet you before you met Finn. Or that I didn’t meet you before I met Gina. That I didn’t meet you years ago before we both got so fucked up,” he said, losing it a little.

“Bell,” Clarke said, grabbing his hands and looking up at him with worried eyes.

“I never got the chance to be with you in a world where neither of us got broken first,” he confessed, before letting the tears fall. Clarke stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips into his, and he could feel her tears touching his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips hard against hers, trying to ignore the tears streaming down his face. She was wiping the tears off his face as best as she could, as he opened his mouth to let her in. She whimpered into his mouth, and he gripped her tighter… almost scared that if he let her go, he would actually lose her this time.

She finally pulled back slightly, studying his face. He pushed the hair out of her face, noticing the smeared eyeliner and redness in her eyes.

“We’re gonna be okay,” she reassured with a weak smile, and God, Bellamy hoped she was right.

“I know,” he said, even though he was still terrified that one day Clarke would leave. He crashed his lips back into her, walking her backwards until the back of her legs bumped into the kitchen table. He picked her up to put her on the table, without breaking his lips away from hers.

“Bell,” she said, pushing his chest.

“I need you, Clarke. Please,” he begged, pressing his chest against hers. He cupped her face, studying her hesitant eyes. Eventually, she gave in, melting into him, as her fingers found his curls. He let his hands slide up her legs, pushing her skirt up.

Clarke lips were frantically kissing down his neck, as her fingers tugged at his hair. Bellamy made fast work pulling down her panties, fumbling a little bit since Clarke wouldn’t let him pull away much. Then, Clarke’s hands started unbuttoning his jeans, and Bellamy started kissing her neck, right below her ear.

“God, I want you, princess,” he growled right into her ear, and he smirked against her skin at the sound of her catching her breath. “So beautiful and sexy,” he kept murmuring against her skin, as she tugged his pants down.

“I need to feel you, Bell,” she practically whimpered, and Bellamy started helping her get him undressed. “Plenty of time for foreplay later. I just need you to fuck me, now,” she demanded, and Bellamy’s cock twitched at those words. Somehow, _fuck_ didn’t seem like the right word to describe what he wanted to do to her.

He quickly plunged into her, and she yelped in response, throwing her head back. Bellamy had both of his hands firmly on her ass, holding her on the edge of the table. Her arms were draped around his neck, pulling his chest against hers, as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her.

He crashed his lips against hers, and her tongue immediately found his. Her lips were hungry, as she bruised hers against his. She was moaning into his mouth, and the sensation was making it hard for Bellamy to think straight.

“You feel so good,” she whimpered against his lips.

“So, do you, baby. All nice and tight for me,” he growled, before biting her lower lip. She arched her back, as he slowed his pace slightly, so he could thrust even harder into her. She let out a scream after the third slow thrust, and Bellamy knew he had her right where he wanted her.

“Bell,” she whined, throwing her head back. He moved his hands up her back to support her, but God, she looked so sexy like this, moaning and writhing with pleasure.

“What do you need, princess?” he asked breathlessly. Slowly, she pulled herself up and pressed a slow wet kiss onto his lips, gripping his face with both hands. He felt himself melt into her. Her lips were so addicting, he could get lost in them.

“Come inside me. I want to feel you,” she begged breathlessly, and Bellamy swallowed.

Then, he started slamming his hips into her, feeling her walls start to tighten around his cock, and he knew she was gone. Filthy, beautiful moans were flying out of her mouth right into his ear, and he knew he wouldn’t be far behind her.

He silenced her moans with his lips, bruising her lips as hard as he could, before he finally came undone. He gripped her waist tightly, as a guttural growl fell off his lips. Clarke gripped his neck, pulling herself into his chest as she grinded herself onto his erupting cock.

He didn’t pull out of her for a while, as they just held each other like that, catching their breath.

When he finally pulled out, they both quietly started to put themselves back together. He kept glancing at Clarke, noticing the stress from the last twenty-four hours start to creep back on her face.

“Clarke.”

“We are going to be okay, right?” she asked, with worry in her voice, and Bellamy let out a sigh before crossing back over to her. He took her face in his hands, pushing her hair behind her ears, before kissing her forehead.

“Clarke, you scare the shit out of me,” he said, and she let out a small laugh. “But, you’re also so smart, and funny, and cynical, and gorgeous. And easily one of the best things in my life right now.”

Clarke stared back into his eyes with a wide expression.

“I’m not letting go of this without a fight,” he continued, and Clarke let out a relieved sigh. He pressed his forehead into hers, still cupping her face with his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Clarke closed her eyes, and he could feel her start to relax again.


	9. The Heart is a Dumb Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that starts with actual porn and ends with emotional porn... or at least that's what I'm calling any emotional breakthrough for our dumb dumbs. 
> 
> Not a lot of angst in this chapter, but Clarke does verbally bitch slap Finn finally. Also, SUNDAY FUNDAY
> 
> Anyways, I loved ya'lls feedback on the last update. It was emotional as hell for me to write, so I'm happy to hear that you guys had similar reactions. Our babies are slowly getting their shit together. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Bellamy was supposed to be meeting Raven for lunch, but she cancelled on him last minute. He was a bit concerned, but since Raven kept reassuring him that everything was fine, he decided to let it go. He stopped by his apartment to pick up his suit, before texting Clarke that he was coming over early.

She never texted him back, and he assumed that she was either taking a nap or in the shower. She had been extremely stressed out all week, especially since she was working more hours than normal. And it didn’t help that she had been nervous about dinner with Abby and Marcus tonight.

Bellamy let himself into her apartment, putting his stuff on the couch, before walking over to her room. He opened her door slowly and quietly, afraid to wake her. But, Clarke was definitely not asleep.

Bellamy bit his lip as he eyed her carefully. Clarke was lying in her bed, above the covers, in nothing but her bra, as her fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. Her hair was spread out across her pillows, with her back arched, and eyes gently closed. And Bellamy swears he has never seen anything this beautiful in his life.

Bellamy just stood there and watched for a few moments, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t made his presence known. But, there was something so hot about watching her like this. He swallowed as he watched her bite her lower lip, letting her right hand travel up to cup her own breast. He wondered how she would react when she found out he was watching.

“Princess,” he whispered, and Clarke didn’t open her eyes immediately. No, first, she smirked, and Bellamy thought he would lose it right there. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open to look over at him. She looked him up and down slowly, still smirking, and Bellamy suddenly realized that Clarke was now touching herself while looking right at him. He could feel his pants tighten at his sudden arousal, and Clarke definitely noticed.

“You like watching me,” she whispered, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. Bellamy breathlessly nodded, as she tossed her bra off her and onto the floor by his feet. He was tempted to just rush over to her and have his way with her, but there was something so addicting about her putting on a little show for him.

“Bellamy,” she said in her commanding voice, and Bellamy knew she was about to order him to do something. Clarke got a little bossy when she was really horny, and he fucking loved it. She sat herself up against the headboard, spreading her knees to give him an even better view as she rubbed her clit.

“Yeah, Clarke?” he said, paying close attention to her soft fingers.

“Take off your pants,” she ordered, as her other hand was pinching at her nipple. Bellamy didn’t argue as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to floor as he stepped out of them. “I want you to make yourself feel good, Bell,” she said, almost begging. He raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn’t going to do a damn thing until she got more specific. And based on the way her eyes narrowed back at him, she knew this. “Stroke yourself for me,” she ordered, voice a little lower than usual.

He kept his eyes on hers as he freed his cock from his boxers, loving the way her eyes widened slightly. She bit her lip, watching him, while her fingers pumped in and out of her pussy.

As Bellamy watched her, stroking himself, he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight. He was overwhelmed by how badly he wanted to be touching her, while simultaneously watching her touch herself in all the ways he wanted to touch her. One second she would be plucking at her nipples, and the next she would be putting her fingers in her mouth to get them more wet, before plunging them back into her. He did his best to keep himself together, not wanting this to be over too quickly. But, fuck, Clarke was making this hard.

And when she threw her head back, coming undone around her fingers, Bellamy struggled not to climb onto the bed and kiss her roughly as she rode out her orgasm.

He kept stroking himself, as he watched her breathlessly recover. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open again, glancing at him with wide, lustful eyes.

“Clarke,” he said, voice coming off more strangled than he intended.

“You wanna touch me, Bell?” she asked with a smirk, and he started nodding furiously. “Come touch me,” she ordered, and he practically threw himself on the bed, pressing kisses up and down her neck, before reaching her lips.

“You’re a fucking tease,” he growled against her lips, as she gripped his hair tightly.

“What are you going to do about it?” she challenged, as she pulled him back by his hair, smirking. Bellamy let out a small growl as he spread her legs apart quickly, pulling her down onto her back, his body looming over her for just a moment. Then, he pressed his weight into her, lining his cock up with her entrance. He let the head of his cock tease her just a bit, as he rubbed it up and down her slit. She let out a whimper, so quietly that he wouldn’t have heard it if her mouth wasn’t right against his ear.

“Tell me what you want, princess,” he growled.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, swallowing. He raised an eyebrow at her, not moving any other part of his body. “Please,” she added in desperately, and he gladly complied.

He thrust into her quickly, not sure he could make it much longer… he was pretty sure this girl was trying to kill him. And as he felt her nails rake up and down his back desperately, he knew she wouldn’t last long either.

He hitched her leg up higher, letting himself get deeper inside of her. Clarke was panting furiously, eyes looking dazed, but still trying to focus on him. God, she was starting to lose it already. He pressed a fast, wet kiss to her lips, earning a guttural moan from the back of her throat.

She was panting into his mouth as he thrust faster and faster into her, and soon he was panting along with her.

“Bellamy,” she whimpered, as her nails dug into the back of his neck. He buried his face into her neck, biting just below the ear. “Fuck, Bell,” she shouted, and he let out an involuntary moan at the sound of her voice.

“That’s a good princess,” he growled into her neck, as he felt her pussy clench around his cock. He started pounding into her faster, feeling her grip around him tighter and tighter.

“Yes, Bellamy,” she moaned, throwing her head back. And Bellamy’s head snapped up, watching her face contort in pleasure as she came undone on his cock. It was so beautiful and intoxicating to watch, seeing the tension leave her face completely, noticing how she bites her lip right before she erupts. He pushed her hair out of her face, as her breathing started to level out.

And, without warning, he erupted into her, burying his face back into her neck, trying to focus on how Clarke rubbed his lower back, or how her fingers always ended up in his hair.

As he began to relax on top of her, Clarke whispered, “Maybe I should let you watch me more often.”

He lifted his head up slowly, looking at the teasing glint in her eye. “I swear, you’re trying to kill me, Clarke.”

“You love it,” she teased, as he rolled off her.

“You’re the worst. And now, I have to shower again,” he groaned, knowing that he really didn’t mind. They had time before dinner.

As soon as he was done cleaning up, the anxiety for the evening finally crept up on him. For as many times as they had pushed back this dinner, one would think that Bellamy would finally be ready for it. But, he had never been to Marcus’ house and didn’t know what to expect. And he was still a little worried about Clarke’s mother, since Clarke never talked about her. He had been covertly trying to get some information out of Marcus when they would make small talk at work, but never actually got anything that would help him figure out what to expect.

“I told you Wells is coming too, right?” Clarke said, as she zipped up her dress.

“Why is Wells coming?” Bellamy asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. He thought this was just going to be the four of them.

“Well, my mom invited Thelonious, so I figured why not invite the whole Jaha family,” she said, shrugging.

“Wait, Thelonious Jaha is Wells’ dad?” Bellamy said, whipping his head around. Clarke nodded, narrowing her eyes.

“You didn’t know that?”

“I think I’d remember that one of my newest friends is the mayor’s son, Clarke,” he snapped, and Clarke pressed her lips together.

“Look, don’t worry about him. Wells talks you up all the time, so he’s already wanting to like you,” Clarke reassured, reaching up to kiss Bellamy on the cheek. “And Wells will be a nice buffer to keep my mom from completely interrogating you,” she joked, but Bellamy was not laughing. He was too fucking nervous to laugh. He sat down to pull his shoes on, and Clarke went back to debating which shoes to wear.

Once he was dressed, he found himself pacing in the living room. This was going to be okay, he kept telling himself. Marcus already liked him. And Wells would get his dad in Bellamy’s corner. All he had to worry about was Clarke’s mom. He could totally do this.

“This is doing it for me, by the way,” Clarke said, gesturing to Bellamy’s outfit.

“What? You have a thing for men in suits?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She gave him a once over and bit her lip.

“I’m gonna need you to dress up for me more often,” she teased, before walking into the kitchen.

“I feel like you’re objectifying me, Clarke,” he joked, as Clarke reached into the lower cabinets.

“You’re kind of asking for it, walking around with that ass,” she deadpanned, and Bellamy pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Clarke pulled out a bottle of wine, sliding it over to him. “When we get there, give this to my mom. It is her favorite and will earn you some bonus points,” she instructed, and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. “I know you’re nervous, Bellamy.”

“I am not nervous,” he lied, as Clarke walked over to him to fix his tie.

“Yes, you are, and it’s adorable,” she said with a smirk, and Bellamy let out a groan. “You’re nervous because you want them to like you… because you like me,” she teased, poking him in the chest.

“Never said I liked you,” he teased, grabbing his jacket off the chair.

“Yeah, you did. Now let’s get going,” she said, before smacking him on the ass. Bellamy whipped his head around to see her laughing at his outraged expression.

“You gonna keep sexually harassing me all night?” he teased.

“Just trying to distract you from your nerves. Is it working?” she asked, and Bellamy glanced down to think about it for a second. Holy fuck, it was working.

 

Luckily, Wells was already there by the time they arrived. The wine trick did wonders, not that he should be surprised. Abby Griffin quickly took Clarke into the kitchen to help her with something, leaving Bellamy alone with everyone else. He took a deep breath, remembering that at least he had Wells here.

Wells seemed to notice his discomfort, and quickly came to his rescue. “You know, how about I give Bellamy the grand tour? I know you had some business stuff to talk about with Mr. Kane,” Wells said, and his father started nodding in agreement. So, Bellamy followed Wells around the massive house… if you could even call this a house.

“And this is the dining room that they never use unless they’re trying to impress someone. So, consider yourself important,” Wells teased, as Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“And this is the house Clarke grew up in?” he asked, shaking his head slightly.

“Yeah. Look, there’s the scratch mark from when I fell the first time Clarke got me drunk,” Wells joked, pointing to a nick in the table’s finish.

“You should be a tour guide,” Bellamy joked, and Wells just chuckled, as he led him upstairs.

“Oh, and this is a lovely view of their backyard,” he said, gesturing to a window at the top of the stairs.

“I don’t know why, but I was expecting a swimming pool,” Bellamy observed with a shrug.

“They used to have one. They filled it in years ago, though,” Wells said, pursing his lips.

“Why? Who wouldn’t want to have a pool?” he asked with a shrug. Bellamy had never really had money of his own until now. But, he always figured that if somehow, he had the kind of money the Griffin-Kane household seemed to, a pool would be a top priority.

“No one used it. I mean, Clarke doesn’t even know how to swim,” Wells said, rolling his eyes as he started down the hallway. Bellamy blinked a few times, not sure he heard that correctly.

“What do you mean Clarke doesn’t know how to swim?” he asked, following Wells. He burst out laughing.

“Oh, Clarke is terrified of water,” Wells said, still chuckling.

“How did I not know that?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was so weird. He feels like he should have known that by now.

“Eh, you two have only been together for what, two months?” Wells asked with a shrug.

“Three,” Bellamy corrected, as he followed Wells into what looked like Clarke’s childhood bedroom. “Holy fuck.” He looked at the walls first, noticing how intricately and complicatedly they were painted. It was almost like an abstract mural that wrapped around the whole room.

“Yeah, I know. She had to beg her mom for months to actually let her do this,” Wells said, and Bellamy turned to look at him.

“Wait, Clarke painted this?” Bellamy asked, eyes wide with disbelief. He knew that she liked to paint… but he just figured it was a little hobby. This was something else completely.

“Hell yeah. And this was just fourteen-year-old Clarke. She’s much better now,” he replied with a shrug, plopping down on Clarke’s bed.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, before realizing that he didn’t pay attention to anything else in the room.

“Dude, she got into some fancy-ass art schools. You shouldn’t be surprised,” Wells shrugged, and Bellamy just felt overwhelmed by how little he really knew about Clarke. Between her not knowing how to swim and now this, he was just kind of stunned.

“There you two are,” Clarke said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Just trying to embarrass you by letting your boyfriend see where you were an angsty teenager,” Wells teased, and Clarke stuck her tongue out at him.

“I’m impressed by the walls, princess,” Bellamy said, and Clarke let out a sigh.

“These took me forever. Oh my God, Wells, do you remember when I forgot to prop a window open while working on here?” she asked with a giggle, and Wells let out a groan.

“Could literally hear Marcus yelling at you all the way from my house,” Wells grumbled, getting up on his feet. Clarke started giggling, and Bellamy just kind of watched them. It was interesting to see her relationship with Wells. He really was like a brother to her. They weirdly reminded him of his relationship with Octavia.

“Alright, let’s head on downstairs. My mom’s pulling the ham out of the oven now,” Clarke said, grabbing Bellamy’s hand. He took a deep breath as she tugged him toward the stairs, reminding himself that he was going to be just fine.

 

“So, Bellamy, what is your family like?” Abby asked, before taking a sip out of her glass of wine.

“Well, it’s just me and my sister Octavia. And as of next week, I’m going to be an uncle,” he said excitedly.

“Oh, that’s right. Clarke, you’re her doctor, right?” Marcus asked, and Clarke nodded.

“What about your parents?” Abby prodded, and Bellamy swallowed.

“I actually never met my dad, and my mother passed away years ago,” he replied, noticing a strange look cross Abby’s face.

“I am so sorry to hear that, Bellamy,” Thelonious jumped in. “It’s hard to lose a parent. I know Wells had a hard time with his mother’s passing, and Clarke with her father’s,” he continued, and Bellamy saw Clarke’s jaw twitch at the mention of her father. He reached under the table to pat her leg reassuringly, and she took his hand in hers.

“Oh, Dr. Griffin,” Wells interrupted, and both Abby and Clarke turned to look at him, before Clarke realized he was talking to her mother. “You remember Jasper Jordan? Yeah, he used to be Bellamy’s roommate. Small world, huh?” he continued, changing the subject quickly.

“I remember Jasper. Such a sweet kid,” she replied, looking relieved at the change of subject.

“So, Clarke, how did you two even meet?” Marcus asked, and Bellamy glanced at Clarke, wondering how she was going to spin the story of their attempted one-night stand.

“We met at a wedding, and then, just kept bumping to each other,” she said with a sweet smile.

“Oh, whose wedding?” Thelonious asked.

“Finn Collins,” Wells said with a groan, earning an immediate glance from Clarke. Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows at her, trying to understand that reaction.

“Finn Collins had a wedding?” Abby asked, narrowing her eyes at Clarke. Now, Bellamy understood completely. Clarke swallowed, and he knew that she was going to chew Wells out for this later.

“Yeah, about six months ago,” she said, and Abby’s eyes widened. Marcus looked just as confused, and Bellamy realized that Clarke never told them about what happened. Not that he could blame her. It wasn’t a particularly flattering story for her to tell. “Mom, I think I smell your pie starting to burn,” Clarke said, getting out of her chair, and Abby followed her into the kitchen. Bellamy let out a sigh, hoping that this was as bad as the evening could get.

“So, you and Clarke seem serious,” Thelonious said, and Bellamy realized this was where Wells must have gotten his uncanny ability to change the subject when things got awkward.

“I like to think we’re pretty close,” Bellamy said, not entirely sure how to respond to him. “Serious” wasn’t exactly a word he liked to throw around. It might describe them well, but it made both him and Clarke feel uncomfortable. “She’s a great girl. I care about her a lot.”

“Well, she seems to care about you too,” Marcus observed, and Thelonious nodded along. Bellamy made sure to keep a smile on his face. “You know, I was just telling Thelonious that Jake would have loved you.”

Thank God Wells was across the table to mouth “Clarke’s dad” to him so that he could understand exactly what he meant by that.

“Although, if Jake were here, he would keep making that dumb joke about marrying Clarke off to Wells,” Thelonious joked, and Wells accidentally snorted, causing Marcus to burst out laughing.

“Clarke used to tell everyone who would listen that she was never getting married,” Marcus explained, still laughing. “And Jake would immediately say, ‘well, that sucks kiddo because one day I’m gonna marry you off to Wells,’ and Clarke would freak out.”

“I would try to hug her and she would push me away and be all, ‘I’m not marrying you. I don’t care what my dad says,’” Wells jumped in, and Thelonious started laughing even harder.

“Are you two talking about Clarke being married off to Wells?” Abby asked as she walked back in and Clarke immediately rolled her eyes.

“Yes, and how freaked out she would get,” Marcus answered, as Abby sat back down. Bellamy studied Clarke’s face closely, not seeing any signs of her being upset, which he was relieved by.

“You’re telling me. Bellamy, listen,” Abby started, leaning on the table slightly. “Wells would knock on our door every single day to see if Clarke would come out and play. And every day she would tell him to go away because she wasn’t ready to get married.”

“I thought Dad was serious,” Clarke jumped in, and Wells burst out laughing.

“She made Wells sign a contract saying that he would never marry her,” Marcus said, shaking his head.

“It was in purple crayon on Mr. Griffin’s graphing paper,” Wells said, still laughing as he spoke.

“And it was binding. I still have it, so don’t get any ideas,” Clarke said, leaning back and crossing her arms.

“I misspelled my name when I signed, Clarke,” Wells groaned, and Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh at the story.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Sure, Abby continued to interrogate Bellamy about where he went to school or his job. She even went so far as to ask him why he hadn’t settled down yet, which was probably the one question he was dreading the most.

He noticed some tension between Clarke and Abby, but did what the other men at the table were doing… pretended it wasn’t there. Bellamy knew there was something he didn’t know there.

He got a few more funny stories about Clarke, which he was definitely going to tease her about later. Thelonious and Marcus got into a political argument for a bit, and Wells made annoyed faces the entire time, which was really hard not to laugh at.

As they walked out to the driveway to get into his car, Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. He survived meeting the parents.

 

“Are you sure I should even be here?” Raven asked, looking nervous as they approached Wells’ door.

“Clarke insisted. Trust me, you’re going to have fun,” Bellamy reassured, as he opened the door.

“Sunday Funday!” Wells shouted as they walked in.

“Sunday Funday!” Bellamy shouted back, and Raven narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh, Wells, this is Raven,” Bellamy said, and Wells shook her hand, before leading her into the living room to introduce her to everyone else. Clarke was in the kitchen, pulling out the plates, and Bellamy walked over to her.

“Hey, how’s she doing?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy glanced around to see Raven laughing at something dumb Jasper said.

“She’s good. I think. Today will be good for her,” he said with a sigh.

“Damn right she will. It’s my turn,” Clarke said giddily, and Bellamy let out a laugh.

“You gonna tell me what’s on your list?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Fuck no. You gotta wait and see, just like everyone else,” she said, and he let out a groan. He helped Clarke get the table set up as everyone stumbled in. Raven sat between Bellamy and Jasper, and Clarke sat on his other side.

When she got up to go get something to drink, Bellamy leaned over to say to Wells, “I thought she had to do your list today since you guys traded.”

He rolled his eyes and groaned. “I lost a bet. And this seemed like a better deal than paying her bar tab.” Bellamy snorted, before burying his face in laughter.

“Alright, guys,” Clarke said as she walked back in. “Since it’s my turn, I’m making us bring back my favorite tradition.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Clarke,” Roan groaned, putting his head down on the table. Clarke had a huge grin on her face, and Bellamy studied the rest of the group to see everyone else start to get excited. Raven shot him a confused look, and Bellamy just shrugged. Clarke nodded at Jasper who immediately jumped up and down in his seat.

“Sunday Funday,” he started, before everyone else joined in. “Better than a Monday!”

Then, everyone else started chanting along, banging on the table. “Can only do it one way, and that is the drunk way!”

Bellamy exchanged a look with Raven who was laughing her ass off, as everyone kept chanting it, getting louder and louder each time they repeated it. Roan was groaning at the end of the table, but no one else seemed to care.

“What the fuck did you get me into…” Raven whispered, and Bellamy just bit his lip and shook his head.

 

The first thing on Clarke’s list was a strange park that he had never been to. It was literally a system of interlocking treehouses, and he tried not to laugh his ass off at how quickly Jasper and Monty started sprinting up the steps.

“How did you even find out about this place?” Bellamy asked, shaking his head.

“Oh, I fucking love these places. I had my seventh birthday party here,” Clarke said with a shrug, before pulling him up to one of the treehouses with a slide.

Bellamy looked around, wondering where everyone else had gone off to. Luna had snagged Raven early on, which Bellamy was kind of relieved by. Raven seemed to fit in easily here.

He had been nervous about bringing her, but Clarke kept insisting since all Bellamy seemed to talk about was how worried he was about Raven. And, he just wanted Raven to have a day where she wasn’t upset over Finn all day. She deserved that after all the shit she had been through. And, Sunday Funday seemed to be working. Her smirk hadn’t dropped since brunch.

“This place is like a park playground, but adult sized,” Bellamy muttered, shaking his head. Clarke narrowed her eyes at him.

“That’s the whole point, you dumb dumb,” she smirked. Bellamy rolled his eyes, before hearing Monty yell, “boo,” followed by the sound of Harper screaming and running away. “See? The kids love it.”

 

Clarke’s next stop was an old school ice cream parlor, and literally everyone was so excited about it. Apparently, she had brought them here before, and it was a group favorite.

Bellamy was sitting at a table with Raven, who was ranting to him about some NBC comedy that got cancelled. Then, he noticed Clarke make a weird face from across the room, before walking over to them.

“Hey, not to alarm you, Raven, but Finn just walked in,” she said, gesturing her head toward the front door. Bellamy whipped his head around to see Finn looking around the room. Clarke studied Raven’s face for a moment, before walking around some tables to meet Finn by the door. Wells followed her, and Roan jumped up as well.

“Oh, fuck. This one is gonna be good,” he heard Jasper say, and Bellamy shot Raven a warning look, reminding her to not go talk to Finn. Bellamy started to walk over, as he heard Finn and Clarke talking.

“No, you tracked her fucking phone. It’s creepy and you should get the fuck out,” Clarke snapped in the most polite, yet simultaneously aggressive tone he had ever heard. He noticed that Wells and Roan stayed a few steps behind, letting Clarke tell Finn off on her own. He glanced around to see an amused expression on everyone else’s face.

“Clarke, I just want to talk to her.”

“Tough shit. She doesn’t want to talk to you. The only way you’re supposed to communicate with her is through your attorney,” Clarke replied calmly, crossing her arms.

“Finn, what the fuck are you doing here?” Bellamy growled, and Finn shot him a wide-eyed look. Clarke put her hand up, as if gesturing for Bellamy to take a step back.

Then, Monty tugged at his sleeve, before whispering, “Trust me, Clarke’s got this. Just watch.” Bellamy shot him a confused look, before glancing back.

“All I’m here to do is have a civil conversation with my wife. This has nothing to do with you,” Finn snapped, looking at Bellamy and then back to Clarke.

“Actually, it does since I filed a restraining order against you four months ago,” Clarke snapped. “Which, by coming here, you are currently in violation of. But, you already knew that, since this isn’t the first time.” Bellamy shot a confused look to Wells, who just shook his head slightly and sighed. Bellamy didn’t know about any of this.

“That’s an overreaction, Clarke,” he snapped, narrowing his eyes at her and taking a step forward.

“Maybe. Doesn’t change the fact that until you stop harassing Raven, I’m sticking by her side so that you can’t come anywhere near her,” she snapped back, and Bellamy looked back at Raven, who was pressing her lips together to conceal her impressed smile.

“Clarke, if you don’t stop, I swear to God…” Finn started to growl.

“Oh, are you going to threaten me in front of all these witnesses?” Clarke asked with a huge grin, before looking around the room. “Because it sounds like you’re about threaten me, while violating the restraining order I have against you.”

“Go to Hell, Clarke,” he snapped, and Clarke started laughing.

“Oh, sweetie, you forget that I was your girlfriend for six months and repeatedly had to fake orgasms to stroke your ego. So, not only have I been to Hell, I’ve also been bored and thoroughly disappointed there,” she said with a vicious smile, earning a few oohs from Jasper and Monty.

“God, when Momma Clarke goes for it, she fucking goes for it,” Harper said, covering her laughter with her hands. Bellamy covered his mouth, completely surprised by how Clarke just snapped at Finn.

Clarke looked Finn up and down, tilting her head slightly. “You can go now,” she said, waving him off.

“Clarke,” Finn started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Roan, for how many minutes has Finn been violating the restraining order?” Clarke asked nonchalantly, as Roan checked his watch.

“Almost six. I’d take off if I were you,” Roan snapped, stepping in between Finn and Clarke. Finn let out a groan before turning around to walk out the door.

“Alright, guys, let’s finish up because there’s a sexy fireman at the Drop Ship waiting to give Monty another lap dance,” Clarke teased, before Monty let out a groan. Bellamy just stood there in disbelief over what he just witnessed, as everyone else resumed their ice cream.

As they all got ready to leave, Raven stepped up next to him. He glanced down at her, and she seemed completely fine, which was good. He worried that seeing Finn would ruin her day.

“Your girlfriend really doesn’t fuck around,” Raven said with a smirk. Bellamy nodded, glancing over at Clarke who was currently arguing with Wells about something that happened in high school. “Don’t fuck this up, because I kind of love her,” Raven continued, elbowing him in the arm.

 

“Only you would take us to a strip club, and then a classy art museum, princess,” he teased as he put an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and smirked, without taking her eyes off the painting she was staring at.

“I feel like it describes me very well,” Clarke said with a shrug, and Bellamy let out a quiet chuckle.

“You know, Wells told me last night that you don’t know how to swim. How the fuck did I not know that?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. For some reason, lately, he had felt like he knew everything about Clarke already. Yet, the last twenty-four hours taught him that wasn’t true. He didn’t know Clarke didn’t know how to swim, or that she got accepted into art school, or even that she was as good at painting as she is. Hell, even the Finn incident threw him through a loop. He didn’t know Clarke had gotten a restraining order… or that things had escalated enough that she had to. Granted, they weren’t dating when that happened, but still.

“Didn’t come up. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just a mysterious person,” Clarke teased with a huge grin. “Hey, how is Raven doing? I know that run-in with Finn couldn’t have been easy.” Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows as he studied Clarke’s face. She didn’t need to be checking in on Raven when she was probably just as rattled by the interaction with Finn.

“She’s actually fine, since she didn’t even have to talk to him, thanks to you.” Actually, now that Bellamy thought about it, with Finn, Clarke wasn’t even doing that creepy, fake calm thing. She was just actually calm.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting to get that chance for a while now,” Clarke said with a smirk.

“Are you okay, though?” he asked, and Clarke glanced up at him with a confused face. “I mean, I know it’s hard for you too,” he followed up, and Clarke tilted her head.

“Actually, it wasn’t. Like, it was fun to go off on him, because he has been asking for it. But, I didn’t feel anything really,” she said with a shrug, and Bellamy blinked a few times to make sure he heard that right.

“Clarke, you know it’s okay for you to tell me that seeing Finn upset you, right?” he said, and Clarke pressed her lips together, thinking. Then, she tugged him by the hand to walk him over to the next painting.

“He doesn’t upset me, anymore. He’s just a bad memory these days. I was more just mad that he is still harassing Raven,” she continued with a shrug. Bellamy kept his eyes trained on Clarke’s face, realizing that she wasn’t lying. Thinking about Finn didn’t upset her anymore. He wondered when that changed and how he didn’t notice.

“Is that why Harper referred to you as Momma Clarke?” he teased, and Clarke let out a groan.

“Ugh, won’t they just let that nickname die already?” she groaned, and Bellamy burst out laughing. Then, Wells turned the corner and started walking toward them. “You,” Clarke snapped, pointing at him, and Wells tilted his head in confusion. “Because of you, ‘Momma Clarke’ is still a thing in this group.” And Wells burst out laughing, before walking the rest of the way over to them.

“So, Bellamy,” Wells started, still laughing as he put his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “You know there are various levels of angry Clarke.” Bellamy nodded, ignoring the angry glare from Clarke. “Well, Momma Clarke is like the highest level you can reach… and basically only comes out when someone fucks with one of her friends. She turns into one of those PTA moms who will fuck you up.”

“That’s not even true,” Clarke groaned, and Bellamy had to press his lips tightly together to keep from laughing at her frustration.

“I started the nickname when Ontari broke up with me at senior prom in front of everyone. Clarke chewed her out at the after party, calling her an ungrateful bitch…”

“She was an ungrateful bitch,” Clarke added in, crossing her arms.

“Clarke also said that Ontari was a walking reminder to take your birth control, since no one would want a bitch like that for a child,” Wells continued, and Bellamy snorted.

“I stand by that one,” Clarke shrugged.

“Dude, Ontari could have legit killed you,” Wells groaned.

“Here for a good time, not a long time, Wells,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. Wells shot Bellamy an annoyed look.

“Anyways, that’s when the nickname came to life. She’s always been like this.”

“If by ‘like this,’ you mean totally badass and perfect in every way, then yeah, I have,” she snapped, before storming off, leaving Bellamy laughing his ass off, burying his face into Wells’ shoulder.

 

“What else don’t I know about you?” Bellamy asked before taking a sip of his beer. Almost everyone had left Grounders already, and it was just him and Clarke at the bar, while Wells and Raven played pool off in the corner.

“Are you just asking because you didn’t know about the swimming thing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well that, and that apparently you got into art school, and then there’s the whole restraining order with Finn thing. I’m forced to wonder about what other things I don’t know about you,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Ooh, this could be fun,” Clarke said excitedly, before furrowing her eyebrows in thought. “Um, I’ve never eaten an orange.”

“What?” he snapped, not expecting such a ridiculous statement to come out of her mouth.

“Don’t know. It just seemed like a lot of work to peel them, so I just never bothered,” Clarke said with a shrug, and Bellamy’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me? It’s not even that much work,” he said, laughing into his drink. “Are you really that lazy?”

“Probably. I once paid Roan twenty dollars to go buy Oreos for me,” Clarke shrugged, and Bellamy clenched his eyes closed.

“What the fuck?”

“Okay, the Oreos weren’t for me. I had eaten all of Wells’ and needed to replace them before he noticed. So, really, I was just too lazy to get the replacement Oreos,” Clarke clarified like it somehow made a difference.

“Wait, did you eat an entire box of Wells’ Oreos in one sitting?” Bellamy asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, dude. Oreos are addicting. If you don’t pay attention, you can eat an entire box in an hour,” she shrugged.

“You’re a fucking doctor, Clarke. You have got to know how bad that is for you,” he said, shaking his head.

“If Oreos want to kill me off, who am I to stop them?” she joked, and Bellamy nearly spit out his drink.

“Okay, what other ridiculous things don’t I know about you?” he asked, burying his face in his hands.

“I don’t know. Anything specific you want to know?” Bellamy thought about this for a moment, wondering what on earth he should ask her. Then, he remembered something from earlier that he had been dying to ask her about.

“Was sex with Finn that bad?” he asked, and Clarke snorted, which basically just answered his question for him.

“Sometimes it was good. Other times I pretended to fall asleep so he’d hurry up and get it over with,” she said, and Bellamy started choking on his beer.

“Okay, do you have any strange phobias?” he asked, just trying to cover all the bases.

“Yeah, I’m terrified of water and getting scurvy,” she said, and Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose, almost scared to ask about why she’s scared of scurvy. “I saw a documentary about pirates as a kid, and it fucked me up. I know it’s stupid,” Clarke clarified, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Favorite TV show?”

“Gilligan’s Island,” she said with a shrug.

“They never get off the island, Clarke,” he pointed out, wondering why that show of all shows was her favorite.

“No,” she said aggressively, wagging her finger at him. “They did get off the island in the movie, and then went on a cruise to celebrate, and ended up back on the same island,” she clarified, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“You are ridiculous,” he said, and Clarke playfully hit him on the arm.

“Get over it. You’re stuck with me,” she snapped, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“You’re stuck with me too, princess,” he reminded, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Nah, I was thinking about gone girling you,” she joked, and Bellamy buried his face into her neck with laughter.

 

Clarke fell asleep pretty quickly, not that he could blame her. She had been having a hard time sleeping lately, and she had to get up extra early in the morning. Bellamy hung out with Raven in the living room, watching an episode of Ancient Aliens, and pointing out every inaccuracy. Raven probably wasn’t listening, but occasionally made a “hmm” noise.

“Are you okay, though?” he asked again, and Raven shrugged.

“As okay as someone going through a brutal divorce can be,” she answered, not looking up from her phone. “How are you doing?”

Bellamy blinked a few times, not entirely sure what she was referring to.

“Look, I know you and I didn’t talk for a while there,” she started, and Bellamy tilted his head in confusion, not sure where she was going with this. “But, I can’t help but notice you’re a completely different person now than you were all those months ago,” she pointed out.

“I’m not a different person,” he snapped.

“No, you are. And it’s a good thing,” she reassured. “You were such an asshole before. And so cynical.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m still a cynical asshole,” he muttered, chuckling slightly to himself as he leaned back into the couch.

“Not like you were. Plus, you haven’t mentioned Gina in weeks. Didn’t even freak out when her baby’s photos were all over Facebook,” Raven said, and Bellamy whipped his head back around to look at her, before realizing that she was right. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about her, he did. But, it was different than before. He didn’t really feel anything when he thought about her. It was just like she was someone he used to know, a distant memory. How did he notice that happening?

He must have looked confused, because Raven started smirking at him. “Congrats, you’re not fucked up by your ex anymore,” she teased, punching him in the arm.

“That used to be my defining characteristic,” he joked, and Raven snorted.

“Well, now you have a badass girlfriend who looks like she would have a mean right hook,” Raven joked, shaking her head slightly.

“Oh, you should see her with a gun. It’s terrifying,” he replied, before Raven threw her head back in laughter.

“God, you found your damn soulmate,” she muttered, still laughing.

 

As Bellamy tiptoed into bed, Raven’s words were echoing in his head. He knew she was joking, but he couldn’t get it out of his head.

Clarke woke up slightly as he climbed into bed, before snuggling up into his side.

“Bellamy,” she sleepily whispered, as she nuzzled into his neck.

“Go back to sleep, princess,” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Always sleep better when you’re here,” she mumbled, and Bellamy knew this was just her half-awake ramblings.

“I know, baby,” he said back, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

“So warm,” she said against his neck, as her hair tickled his chin. He kissed the top of her head, hearing her sigh softly in response.

“Sleep, Clarke,” he ordered, and Clarke tightened her grip around his waist.

Bellamy Blake didn’t believe in soulmates. He decided that after he watched Gina marry someone else. So, Raven’s words were unnerving to him. Not because he didn’t believe in them, though.

No, it was because for half a second he wanted to agree with her. Because it would be so easy to say that Clarke was his soulmate, which in of itself was terrifying. Because being with Clarke finally answered why Gina could never be his soulmate. Because, even when he clearly didn’t know so many things about Clarke, he still felt confident that he knew her as well as he knew anyone else.

He wasn’t willing to say that Clarke was his soulmate. They weren’t there yet. But, he couldn’t ignore how he had grown to cling to her. How he felt better once Clarke entered the room. How Clarke seemed to answer questions before he could even find the words to ask. How, even though they both went into this believing it was doomed to fail, he was suddenly picturing a vivid, beautiful future with her.

No, he couldn’t ignore that. Not when there were thousands of signs that he was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, I'll start the next update as soon as the hand cramp I got from this 7k monster leaves me alone. 
> 
> Live every day like it's Sunday Funday.


	10. A Right Proper Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward, I'm only planning to do one or two more chapters, depending on how long what I've got planned ends up being or if I get another idea. Just letting you guys know. Currently toying with the idea of doing another version of this entirely from Clarke's POV somewhere down the line, so let me know if any of you guys would be interested in reading that.
> 
> This chapter is a lot, dudes. Like, not as many feels chapter eight, but Bellamy makes a big breakthrough. Clarke's commitment issues have been a lot more clearly motivated so far, but now you guys are going to see why Bellamy has avoided relationships for three years. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. I'm a little nervous about this chapter and I've been staring at it all day. So, here you go.

“Oh, no. I’m still a little bit pissed,” Bellamy said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Lincoln rolled his eyes at him, leaning back to take a sip of his beer.

“Didn’t know you were all that into baby names, Blake,” Raven joked, elbowing him in the side. Everyone was gathering at Octavia and Lincoln’s for the first family dinner with baby Augustus. He was sitting in the living room with Raven, Murphy, and Lincoln, while Octavia was off talking to Clarke about something.

“I fucking told Octavia that I was saving Augustus for my kid one day,” he snapped, sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Lincoln, who just shrugged.

“Not our fault we had a baby first,” Lincoln deadpanned, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“Better knock Clarke up fast before they take Selene from you too,” Murphy teased, and Bellamy started chocking on his beer. Raven started patting him on the back, laughing hysterically.

“Don’t freak him out like that, Murphy,” Raven snapped, still laughing slightly. “Poor boy can’t even admit he loves her yet. Let’s not jump to babies yet.” Bellamy’s head snapped up to glare at her, which only made everyone else laugh harder.

Raven had been giving him a lot of shit in the past few weeks. And it absolutely was not helping. Bellamy wouldn’t go as far as to say he loves Clarke. It wasn’t that he doesn’t. He might. But, he wasn’t willing to say something like that without being one hundred percent certain. Those are words that can’t be taken back.

“You’re all terrible people,” Bellamy muttered, before standing up.

“You know, now that I think about it, Selene does have a nice ring to it,” Lincoln teased, and Bellamy smacked him in the back of the head.

“For everyone’s information, I wouldn’t name my daughter Selene,” he snapped, wagging his finger at each of them, as they all smirked at him.

“What would you name you and Clarke’s daughter?” Murphy teased, and Raven started chuckling as she hit the couch cushion repeatedly.

“I hate all of you,” he snapped, before walking toward the kitchen. Octavia was in there alone, resting her head on the countertop. “How you doing, O?” he asked, and she let out a long sigh.

“Gus stopped crying finally, so I’ll live,” she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Bellamy pulled her into his chest for a hug. “God, Clarke is a fucking baby whisperer I swear.”

“Knew we kept her around for a reason,” he teased, and Octavia let out a groan.

“I’m so fucking tired, Bell,” she whined, before breaking away to start pulling out plates. “Last night, Lincoln and I crawled in bed at 8. Like, how fucking lame is that?” Bellamy let out a chuckle and just shook his head. “Please tell me that you and Clarke are out doing fun young people stuff. Let me live vicariously through you,” she joked, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Most nights we just stay in, honestly. Sorry, O,” he said with a shrug, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Ugh, I forgot that you guys were basically a boring married couple already,” she groaned, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.

“We are not,” he snapped, crossing his arms.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” she shrugged, as Bellamy continued to glare at her. “Really, Bell. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Okay, so we’re comfortable with each other. And maybe we don’t like going out as much, but that’s just because we’d rather be alone together,” he started to rant, running his fingers through his hair. “But, we’re not a boring married couple. We’re still fun.”

“Okay,” Octavia said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna go find Clarke,” he muttered, and Octavia just started grinning.

“She’s in Gus’ room,” Octavia replied, as Bellamy walked out of the kitchen. Bellamy walked down the hall, making sure to tiptoe into Gus’ nursery in case he was already asleep. Clarke glanced up at him as he walked in, standing up as she tried to get Gus to sleep.

“How did O stick you with the baby?” he teased, as he walked over to her.

“She just asked me to hold him for a second, and he stopped crying. Then, she told me I had to hold him forever,” Clarke whispered, rolling her eyes.

“She did call you the baby whisperer,” Bellamy whispered back, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Clarke was so naturally good with babies. The girl delivered them for a living. But, seeing it was something else. “How is my favorite nephew?” Bellamy asked, gesturing for Clarke to hand Gus over. She smirked as she slowly moved Gus over to him.

“He’s literally perfect, as always,” Clarke said, and Bellamy smiled over at her. She was watching Gus with such a tender, loving look. It made his chest feel warm knowing that Clarke loved this kid as much as Bellamy did.

“Damn right he is.”

 

Clarke had barely shut the door to her apartment before Bellamy was on her, pressing a fast, bruising kiss to her lips. He had her up against the wall, gripping her face tightly between his hands. Clarke’s fingers found their way in his hair, and he let out a moan into her mouth. He let his lips travel down her neck, feeling her chest rise and fall quickly against his.

“Bell, what has gotten into you?” Clarke whispered, throwing her head back. He glanced up at her. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were gently closed… and she looked just so fucking beautiful.

“Just want you, princess,” he whispered right into her ear, letting his lips graze her lobe as he spoke. Her eyes fluttered open, giving him a dazed, yet wanting look.

“Then, take me,” she challenged with a smirk, and Bellamy really considered having his way with her right against this wall. He eyed her up and down, biting his lip as he took her in.

“Bedroom, now,” he ordered, but Clarke didn’t move.

Clarke just blinked at him innocently, playing with him. Then, she said the two words that made him snap. “Make me.”

Bellamy carried her into their bedroom, hearing her giggle against his chest, kicking the door behind him with his foot.

It didn’t take long after dropping her on the mattress for him to climb on top of her, pressing himself as hard against her as he could manage. His lips were everywhere… her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her chest.

“Bell, I’m not complaining, but what in the hell inspired this?” Clarke asked breathlessly, arching her back slightly.

“Oh, I’ve wanted you all night,” he mumbled, as he pulled her shirt down lower to expose more skin he hadn’t kissed yet.

“Bellamy,” she whined, gripping his face with both of her hands to force him to look up at her. He swallowed, studying her wanting yet curious eyes as she looked at him.

He slid up to press a short peck to her lips, pushing her hair out of her face. “You’re just so beautiful and I’ve been waiting all night to touch you,” he murmured, before pressing a long, wet kiss to her lips. Clarke moaned into his mouth, gripping his curls tightly as she pulled him closer.

He could feel his pants start to tighten as his erection became harder and harder to ignore. He let his lips travel back down her neck and chest, pressing sweet, wet kisses all over her. The sweet sighs dripping off Clarke’s lips were killing him, as he remembered that those sighs would quickly transform into moans.

“I really fucking need you naked, now,” he growled against her skin, realizing that he was running out of unkissed skin. He pulled Clarke upright, so he could tug off her shirt. He fumbled with the clasp her bra, as Clarke unbuttoned his shirt, biting his neck. He finally unhooked her bra, yanking it off her as quickly as he could manage, before pushing her back onto her back. She didn’t successfully get his shirt off in time, and let out a small whine.

Bellamy grabbed her wrists before she could try to continue, pressing them both to her sides as his mouth started travelling around her chest. Once he was certain Clarke wasn’t going to keep trying to undress him, he let go of her wrists, moving his hands to cup both of Clarke’s large breasts, as he kissed the space in between them. Slowly, he moved over to her right breast, pressing short kisses to her nipple, noticing with interest how quickly it hardened for him.

He glanced up at Clarke, smirking as he saw her biting her bottom lip, watching him lustfully. He slowly began to suck on her nipple, letting his hand gently massage the other one. He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on how her nipple felt against his tongue and how sweet her skin tasted.

Clarke’s hands found their way back to Bellamy’s hair, slowly massaging his scalp, forcing him to moan onto her nipple. God, her hands felt like heaven, and he could melt right there.

“Bellamy, please stop teasing me,” she whimpered, voice sounding strangled. Bellamy glanced up to look at her again, swallowing as he thought about this. There was a voice in his head begging him to take his time, to tease her, to enjoy her soft moans and whimpers for just a while longer. But, a much louder voice was screaming at him to give her anything she wanted.

“Tell me, very specifically, exactly what you want, Clarke,” he ordered, and her eyes grew wide with desire.

“First, I want you completely naked,” she said with a smirk, and Bellamy let out a whimper as he pulled himself off her to take off his shirt. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him with interest as he tugged off his undershirt, before standing up to take off his pants. It was hard to focus on his simple task when Clarke was eyeing him the way she was. One of the things he loved about Clarke was how she didn’t shy away from her desires. She was completely unashamed about how her eyes lingered on his body, and it was so sexy.

He waited for a half a second once he kicked his pants off, watching Clarke raise an impatient eyebrow. She wasn’t going to be satisfied until he was completely naked. He smirked at her before sliding his boxers off.

He swears he stopped breathing for a few moments as Clarke stared right as his cock, biting her lip. “What now, princess?” he teased, which snapped Clarke out of her little trance.

She glanced down her own body, which was only half naked, since Bellamy neglected to get those pants off her earlier. He had been a bit distracted by her breasts, to be honest. “I’m wearing too much, Bell,” she said with a mock pout, and Bellamy felt a growl escape his lips at those words. He made fast work of leaning down to unbutton and unzip her pants, dragging her to the edge of the bed so he could yank them off her. Once they were off, he quickly started tugging at her panties, glancing up to see Clarke smirking at him.

Once she was completely naked, Bellamy stood by the edge of the bed, staring at her now completely exposed body. “I want you inside me, Bell,” Clarke ordered, snapping Bellamy out of it. He climbed back on top of her, pressing kisses up her body until he found her lips.

“That all you want, princess?” he teased, as he spread her legs apart for him.

“No,” she said, and Bellamy swallowed, not sure what else she would want. As much as Clarke loved getting worked up, she was usually too impatient, just too eager to get Bellamy’s cock inside her. “I want you to keep talking as you fuck me.”

“You like it when I talk to you while fucking you, don’t you baby?” he teased, as he lined the head of his cock with her entrance.

“Your voice is so sexy, Bell,” she whimpered, closing her eyes in anticipation. Bellamy thrust himself into her, a little bit more quickly than he usually did.

“What do you want me to talk about, princess?” he asked, pressing occasional kisses onto her jaw as he slowly thrust in and out of her. “I could talk about how sexy you look right now… taking my cock like this,” he growled, and Clarke started nodding with a small smile ghosting on her lips. “Yeah, you like hearing stuff like that, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Clarke whimpered, as Bellamy’s hips snapped into hers, and she quickly gripped his hair.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Clarke,” he murmured as he kissed around her ear. She let out a small moan, as his hand reached down to start rubbing her clit slowly. “Your moans sound so sexy,” he continued, and Clarke gripped his hair even tighter.

“Bell, please,” she whimpered, and he crashed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth, searching eagerly for hers. Clarke’s tongue met his, and he let out an involuntary whimper into her mouth.

He continued thrusting his cock in and out of her, picking up the pace slightly.

“Let me ride you,” Clarke ordered, and Bellamy immediately gave in, situating himself so he was now on his back.

His hands found her breasts again, as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

“God, you look even more beautiful like this,” he growled, meeting Clarke’s desperate eyes. She swallowed, as her hands gripped his forearms. “You feel so good around my cock, Clarke,” he encouraged, finding it hard to stop talking. And he could feel her excitement every time he opened his mouth.

He continued talking as she rode him, sometimes saying sweet, tender things, while other times it was straight up filthy. Clarke seemed to love it all, as she moaned and bit her lip, listening to him tell her what a good little princess she is.

Clarke erupted onto him without warning, screaming his name repeatedly. Bellamy found himself lost in her orgasm, watching her writhe on top of him in pleasure. Before he knew it, he was following quickly after her, just as violently as she.

“That was so good, Bell,” Clarke said breathlessly, as she buried her face into his neck, still catching her breath.

“You’re incredible, Clarke,” he said, rubbing her bare back with his hands, kissing her hair. Clarke swallowed, before looking up at him. He pulled her in by her chin for a long, slow kiss, feeling her entire body melt into his. “So fucking beautiful, princess. God, I---”

He stopped himself before the words actually came out, thank God. Clarke seemed not to notice, as she resumed pressing kisses all over his face. He let out a sigh of relief, as she settled in next to him, legs still tangled with his. He started kissing her forehead and cheek, as her fingers started massaging the back of his neck.

That was a close one. There had been a few close calls lately, but none that felt that easy. It was like the “I love you” was just right there, completely ready to fly off his lips. He was going to have to be more careful.

And as Clarke drifted off to sleep next to him, Bellamy found that he couldn’t sleep. It scared him, thinking about what he almost said.

He had been kidding himself earlier, when he kept telling himself that it might be true. He knew it was true. It was overwhelming him, keeping those words bottled up, scared to even say them to himself.

But, he still couldn’t say them. Not to Clarke. Not yet, at least. Things had been going so well. There were times where she was particularly uneasy, and he could see the hesitation in her eyes with each step forward. The brief deer in the headlights look when Bellamy referred to her as Gus’ “Aunt Clarke.” The way her eyes widened slightly when Bellamy accidentally referred to her apartment as “home.” The way her brows furrowed the first time she heard Marcus call Bellamy “son.”

None of those were enough for her to say anything, and with time she eased into each one. But, the initial alarm was still there. And he feared what initial reaction she could have for those words. Or if she even felt the same way.

 

“You cannot start the party with the music already that loud, Raven,” Bellamy snapped, earning an annoyed grunt from Raven. Somehow, she had bullied him into throwing a party.

“Oh, God. You’re gonna be a total dad about this party, aren’t you?” she snapped, and he rolled his eyes, pulling out another stack of plastic cups.

“Best dad I ever had, though,” Jasper joked, and Bellamy accidentally snorted. Monty, Jasper, and Maya had shown up early to help set up… allegedly. But, from what Bellamy could tell, they were just here to drink his booze and heckle him.

“Look, I just don’t want things getting too crazy. We’re not teenagers anymore,” Bellamy said, earning a groan from everyone else in the room.

“Clarke would let us crank the music up,” Jasper snapped, crossing his arms. Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well, Clarke’s not here,” he said, and Jasper let out a disgruntled sigh. “Also, Clarke doesn’t live here,” he pointed out.

“You barely do,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. Bellamy ignored them and got back to setting up the kitchen. He heard the front door open, followed by a few people coming in. He let out a sigh, wondering why the hell he thought he could handle being the roommate of Raven Reyes.

 

It took her five minutes before she cranked the music back up, much to Bellamy’s frustration. Before long, his apartment was packed, and Bellamy was counting down the hours until this nonsense was over.

“You invited Luna?” Bellamy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Raven snapped, narrowing her eyes at him defensively.

“I bet you are,” Bellamy muttered into his cup before taking a sip, earning a quick hit to the stomach from Raven.

Luckily, a good amount of Bellamy’s friends made an appearance. Murphy actually showed up, bringing his girlfriend Emori. Miller showed up with Jackson, and Bellamy got enough material to give Miller shit every day at work for the next year.

“When is Clarke getting here?” Monty asked, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“Soon. One of her patients went into labor early, but she said that she would be leaving the hospital any minute now,” Bellamy said with a shrug, and Monty nodded along. Bellamy surveyed the room, recognizing almost everyone there. Then, one specific person popped out at him, and his stomach dropped.

“Excuse me,” Bellamy muttered before storming across the room to grab Raven’s arm. “What the fuck is Gina doing here?” he snapped, and Raven let out a groan.

“It’s a party, Bellamy. Of course, I’m going to invite my best friend,” she snapped back, and Bellamy forced himself to take a breath before he said anything stupid.

“A little warning might have been nice,” he said as calmly as he could, and Raven rolled her eyes.

“It’s been years. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that Clarke will be here any minute, and she has no idea that Gina is here,” Bellamy explained, running his hands through his hair. To be honest, he really hadn’t told Clarke anything about Gina. He said he would tell her in his own time, but really, he just didn’t want to ever talk about it.

“I doubt Clarke will care. It was three years ago,” Raven said, before walking off. And Bellamy wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the night.

He walked into his bedroom, dialing Clarke as quickly as he could. He just wanted to make sure she knew before she came in, just in case she ran into Gina.

“Hey, Bell!” Clarke said, and he could tell she was in her car.

“Hey, are you almost here?” he asked, swallowing as he paced the room.

“I’m just now leaving my apartment. I had to stop home to change.”

“So, uh, Raven invited someone that I didn’t expect to be here…” he started, suddenly feeling really nervous about the idea of his ex and his girlfriend being together in the same room.

“Well, it’s Raven. Can’t say I’m surprised,” Clarke replied.

“It’s Gina,” Bellamy blurted out. There was complete silence for a few seconds, and Bellamy could feel his heart pounding as he waited for a response.

“Okay…” Clarke finally said. “You didn’t have to call me to tell me that.”

“I just wanted you to have a heads up. You know, in case you feel weird about that,” Bellamy stuttered, clenching his eyes shut as he spoke.

“Why would I feel weird about that? You guys broke up years ago,” Clarke answered, and Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe because he didn’t talk about Gina, Clarke didn’t understand just how awkward this would be.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, pressing his lips together. “Uh, I’ll see you when you get here.”

 

Before the party started, Bellamy panicked about all the little things that could go wrong. But now, all he was concerned with was making sure that Clarke and Gina weren’t left alone together. He kept his arm tightly around Clarke’s waist, not leaving her side throughout the party.

“Wait, you what?” Bellamy snapped, not entirely sure he heard Murphy right.

“We moved in together. I thought I told you that months ago,” he said, forcing Bellamy to blink a few times. Clarke was giving him a weird look, but Bellamy was too busy wondering how he missed that Murphy had moved in with Emori. He didn’t even know they were serious or that they had been together that long.

“Right, right,” he stumbled. He glanced up to see that Emori was all the way on the other side of the room. “Just seems like it was a little early for something like that.” Murphy shot him a glare, and Clarke glanced down at the floor, pressing her lips together. “What?”

“I’ve been with Emori just as long as you and Clarke have. And I love her. It’s definitely not too early,” Murphy pointed out, and Clarke nearly choked on her drink. Bellamy swallowed, glancing down at her to make sure she was okay. If anything, her face was just a little pink.

“It just seems really early. I mean, Clarke and I don’t live together yet and we don’t---” Bellamy immediately stopped himself, realizing exactly where that bullshit sentence was going. He must have been drinking too much, not thinking before he spoke.

“I’m gonna go get another drink,” Clarke muttered quickly, before quickly walking over to the kitchen.

“You just can’t stop saying dumb shit around her, can you?” Murphy joked, as Bellamy tried to process what just happened. Then, he remembered that Gina was hanging out in the kitchen, and nearly tripped over himself as he made his way over to Clarke.

“Hey, Clarke,” Bellamy said, once he got over to her, pulling her by her arm. She tilted her head in confusion. “Uh, wanna go make out in my room? Get away from all these annoying people?” he asked quickly, and her eyes looked so confused.

“What is going on with you? You’ve been weird all night,” Clarke said, scrunching her face as she spoke.

“Me? No, I’m fine,” Bellamy reassured, but Clarke wasn’t buying it.

“Bellamy! There you are!” he heard a very familiar voice shout, and he made a mental note to kill Raven later.

“Gina!” he responded, forcing a big smile on his face as Gina ran in for a hug. He glanced over at Clarke, whose lips were pressed together. Finally, Gina pulled away, and he let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, Gina this is my girlfriend, Clarke. Clarke, this is---”

“Oh, we’ve already met,” Clarke interrupted, and Bellamy suddenly felt his chest tighten, as he tried to remember if there was ever a point during the party that he had left Clarke alone long enough that they could have interacted.

“Wait, what?” Bellamy snapped, glancing over at Gina, who had a very forced smile on her face.

“It was at the wedding, right?” Gina said, looking directly at Clarke, who was making a face Bellamy was all too familiar with. It was the same one she made right before she ripped him apart at the bar the night after they met. The same one she made right before she roasted Finn at the ice cream parlor. Fuck.

“I think so,” Clarke responded. Then, Clarke placed her cup in Bellamy’s hand. “Excuse me,” she muttered, before walking toward the front door.

“Be right back,” Bellamy said, putting the cup on the table before taking off after her. “Clarke!” he shouted, as Clarke shut the door behind her. He opened the door, to see Clarke powerwalking down the hallway. “Clarke!” She quickly turned around, face looking tense, and Bellamy braced himself for whatever hell Clarke had for him this time.

“I’m tired, Bell. I’m going home,” she said calmly, as Bellamy walked toward her.

“What’s going on with you?” he asked, as her eyes widened.

“I think I could ask you the same question,” she snapped. “You have been acting so weird all week, and then this whole party you’ve been just as strange. I didn’t realize why until I saw how you spazzed out over Gina.”

“That’s not what’s been going on,” he corrected, and Clarke let out a frustrated groan.

“Then, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” he snapped, and then immediately regretted his tone. “Clarke, I’m sorry. I just, ugh. Fuck.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the words to explain what is going on in his head.

“Well, you go figure that out. I’m going home. I’m too tired to stay here anyways,” Clarke mumbled.

“Clarke, please,” Bellamy begged, grabbing her hand. She let out a sigh.

“Just let me go home. We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” she snapped, pulling her wrist out of his clasp before walking down the hallway. Bellamy leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. He always said the wrong thing. He was such a fucking idiot.

He sat in silence for a few minutes, before his front door opened and Gina stepped out.

“Hey, how are you doing?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy let out a sigh before forcing himself to stand up.

“Fine,” he mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

“So, you’re dating Clarke Griffin,” she said, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a while now,” he replied, and Gina pressed her lips together.

“Not the kind of girl I pictured you with,” she said, and Bellamy could practically taste the awkward in the air.

“Gina.”

“Just didn’t see you as the kind of guy that would want a girl who broke up Raven’s marriage,” Gina said nonchalantly, and Bellamy blinked a few times to make sure he heard her right.

“That’s not what happened,” he corrected, and Gina let out a groan.

“I’m not judging. I’m sure she cared about Finn,” Gina jumped in, and Bellamy couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.

“None of that was on her, Gina,” he snapped, and Gina raised an eyebrow in response. “Finn was a fucking pig.”

She nodded, and Bellamy suddenly understood the weird tension between Gina and Clarke. It had nothing to do with him. He thought back to how Clarke chewed him out the day after the wedding, how she mentioned Raven’s friends thinking of her as a homewrecker. He could easily see Gina saying something like that to Clarke. It wasn’t that Gina was a mean person. She was a protective person. And back then, despite what Raven told all of them, almost everyone, including Bellamy, viewed Clarke as predatory.

“Are you two serious?” Gina asked, and Bellamy studied her face, wondering why she would ask him that. The two of them had hardly spoken over the last few years, and Bellamy figured she really didn’t give a shit about how his life turned out.

“You don’t get to ask me that,” Bellamy said sternly, and Gina’s eyes widened slightly.

“Bell,” she started, and Bellamy winced at how easily she slipped into that nickname… a name that now was reserved only for Octavia and Clarke.

“The only time in the last three years that you spoke to me was when you called me to let me know you were marrying someone else,” Bellamy said, before biting his lip. “You don’t get to ask me questions about my life, now.”

“Come on, Bell. It’s not like---”

“Yes, it is,” he interrupted, crossing his arms. “And, just to clarify, I’m not bitter about our break up. I understand why it ended. I’m bitter about how you did it.”

“Bellamy, stop,” Gina snapped, and Bellamy shot her a glare. He had been waiting a long time to get this off his chest. And he wasn’t going to stop just because Gina didn’t want to hear it.

“You told me I was hard to love,” he snapped, and Gina’s eyes went wide. “Do you have any idea how much those words will fuck a person up?”

Gina didn’t interrupt him this time, and he almost stopped when he saw how immediately sorry she looked. But, being sorry didn’t fix Bellamy. He was still broken, whether she was sorry about it or not.

“You moved on quickly, and now you have this happy life with a husband who loves you and a beautiful daughter. And I’m happy for you. I really am,” Bellamy started, trying to force himself to stop being angry. Gina wasn’t a bad person. She just said some things in the heat of the moment. It wasn’t her fault that he couldn’t just let it go. “But, you need to know, that I have never gotten those words out of my head.”

“I’m sorry,” she said weakly, and Bellamy swallowed.

“I know. But, now, I’m in this place where I have finally moved on and have an amazing girlfriend that I love more than anything, and I can’t even tell her because I’m scared that she couldn’t possibly love me back or that she’ll leave me too.”

Bellamy hadn’t even realized he had been crying until Gina gripped him in a hug. He pulled back quickly, using his sleeves to rub the tears off his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he muttered, instantly feeling horrible that he had poured all of that onto Gina. Bellamy didn’t like letting his emotions take over like that, and he really didn’t want to confess all of that to his ex.

“Bellamy!” he heard Raven shout, as his head jerked up to see a panicked expression on her face as she walked out their front door. “You need to drive Jasper to the hospital.”

 

Luckily, all Jasper had was a concussion. Apparently, he had attempted to do a cartwheel in the living room, but had been drinking too much to stick the landing, and slammed his head into the kitchen table. Bellamy had been the most sober person there, which made for an interesting car ride both to and from the hospital. He was grateful that Maya came along, so that when he dropped him off at their apartment, Bellamy didn’t have to stay to take care of him. He needed to get to Clarke.

He would have taken off immediately after that conversation with Gina if it hadn’t been for Jasper’s accident… which delayed him a few hours.

As he drove to Clarke’s apartment, he replayed the night’s events in his head. The most alarming memory he had was that the first time he ever said he loved Clarke out loud was in the middle of a fight with Gina. And, of course, there was the startling confession that he was terrified she was going to leave him, just like Gina did.

When he got to her apartment, he couldn’t open the door because the fucking deadbolt was in. He let out a quiet groan, before knocking on the door. When the door opened, it wasn’t Clarke.

“Give me one good reason not to slam the door in your face right now,” Wells snapped, and Bellamy’s eyes widened. He knew Clarke was pissed… but he didn’t think it was that bad.

“Wells, please,” Bellamy begged, before Wells stepped out of Clarke’s apartment and closed the door behind him.  “What’s going on? Where’s Clarke?” he asked frantically, and Wells rolled his eyes.

“Passed out drunk,” he muttered, before leaning against the door and crossing his arms. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Bellamy mumbled, shaking his head. “I think what did it was me acting weird about Gina.”

“Yeah, drunk Clarke is pretty convinced that you miss her,” Wells snapped, and Bellamy flinched, not used to this side of Wells. There was something oddly familiar about it, though. And then, he realized this was the over protective brother in him talking. Bellamy wasn’t used to being on this side of the argument.

“No, that’s ridiculous. I just didn’t want them talking at the party,” Bellamy explained, and Wells tilted his head in confusion.

“And what could have possibly happened if they talked? Would Clarke just up and decide that she hates you from a simple conversation with the girl?” he asked sarcastically, and Bellamy let out a sigh, resting his hands on top of his head.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy mumbled.

“You don’t fucking know?” Wells yelled, causing Bellamy to jump.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Wells! Gina used to love me, and then one day she stopped. And, I don’t know, maybe if they talked, Gina would tell Clarke what made her stop loving me, and then Clarke might leave me too,” Bellamy word vomited out, before Wells smacked him on the back of the head. “Ow, what the fuck, Wells?”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Wells growled. “This is just another instance of the two of you acting like scared children when it comes to being in a relationship. Knock it off.”

“Wells.”

“Get over it! You’re scared of this shit, sure,” Wells ranted, banging the back of his head lightly on the door. “You know, Clarke was scared to give you that key, but she did because you needed her to. And now, you’re scared to talk to her about whatever insecurities have led to this bullshit. So, get the fuck over it, because Clarke needs you to.”

Bellamy stood there, jaw slightly dropped, in silence for a few moments. He couldn’t believe what he just heard come out of Wells’ mouth. He wasn’t wrong, and Bellamy knew it. He had to man up and tell Clarke everything. He needed her to understand why Gina being around unnerved him. Maybe then, she’d understand why he had been acting so strange.

It wasn’t really fair to Clarke, since Bellamy already knew what messed her up. He knew where her commitment issues came from, which made it easier for him to understand why certain things freaked her out. But, he had left Clarke in the dark. And that wasn’t okay.

“Go take care of your drunk girlfriend,” Wells ordered, gesturing his head toward the apartment.

“You’re a good friend, Wells,” Bellamy said with a sigh.

“As long as Clarke is sobbing and/or drunk because she’s upset, you and I are not friends. Fix it,” he snapped, before taking off down the hallway.

Bellamy quietly crept into Clarke’s apartment, seeing her lying down on the couch.

“Clarke?” he whispered, seeing her eyes slowly open at the sound of his voice.

“You’re supposed to be at the party,” she slurred, and Bellamy suddenly realized that he had never seen Clarke this drunk.

“I came here to take care of you,” he whispered, crouching down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. She let out a tired sigh, resting her head back down on the pillow. “Can you sit up for me, princess?”

She tried to sit up, but was having a hard time keeping her balance. Bellamy helped her sit up, but she was still swaying a lot.

“You had a bit too much to drink, didn’t you?” he asked, and she nodded slowly. “Alright, let’s get you ready for bed,” he said, holding his hand out to help Clarke stand up. She took it, but really was in no shape to stand or walk. “Okay, I’ve got you,” he reassured, before moving to pick her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she rested her head against his chest. He carried her into their room, lying her down on the bed.

“You don’t have to take care of me,” she mumbled, and Bellamy let out a sigh.

“I want to,” he reassured, stroking her arm. He noticed that she still had her make up on and hadn’t changed since earlier. He got up to go into the bathroom, looking for those wipes she had that took off her makeup. He vaguely remembered his sister complaining back in high school about how gross she felt in the morning if she forgot to take off her makeup. Once he found them, he went back to her, helping her sit up as he wiped off what was left of her makeup.

“Want to sleep in one of my t-shirts?” he asked, as he pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

“The navy one is my favorite,” she mumbled with a soft smile on her face, and Bellamy leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“I know, princess,” he said, before digging through his drawer to find it. He tossed it onto the bed, and Clarke let out a soft sigh.

He helped her get out of her top and jeans, before pulling his t-shirt over her head.

He walked back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her. By the time he walked back in, Clarke had already climbed into bed.

She was going to feel like shit in the morning, and Bellamy felt so bad that his stupidity was the reason she got this drunk in the first place.

“Such a good boyfriend,” Clarke whispered, as Bellamy handed her the glass of water. He started pulling off his shoes, as he watched her continue to drink the water. He tugged off his shirt and pants, before climbing in on the other side.

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered, as Clarke tucked herself into his side. She lifted her head up to look at him with tired, dazed eyes. He knew she wasn’t all there at the moment. If she were even a little bit sober, she would probably be chewing him out at the moment. “I don’t miss being with Gina. You are the only person I ever want to be with, okay?” he had to say, even though she probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning.

“Promise?” she asked weakly, and Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Yeah, I promise,” he said, cupping her face with his hands. She pressed her lips together, nodding slightly. She looked like she was about to cry, and Bellamy felt his chest tighten at the thought of it.

“You’re not going to leave, are you?” she asked, as a small tear snuck its way out of her eye.

“Never,” he said quickly, peppering her face with kisses. After a few moments, she buried her face into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve got you, princess,” he reassured, rubbing her back.

It didn’t take long for her breathing to even out, which told him she was asleep. As always, he had a much harder time falling asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

He had to tell Clarke about everything that happened with Gina. It was only fair. And, if she knew, maybe she wouldn’t worry about him missing her as much.

And, as much as he was terrified to, he needed to tell Clarke how he felt. It was becoming very clear that he needed to get that off his chest, and that Clarke needed to hear it. He wouldn’t tell her in the morning, though. She’s going to be so hungover and miserable, and then, he has to talk to her about Gina. And he doesn’t want to associate the “I love you” conversation with either of those.

He glanced down at Clarke, who looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept on his chest. A quiet snore snapped him out of his little trance, and he chuckled slightly.

He could totally tell Clarke he loved her. It’s just three words. It’s no big deal. He let them slip out earlier without even thinking about it. He could do this.

“I love you,” he practiced saying, looking down at Clarke who was snoring again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, Clarke.”


	11. No Longer Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the last chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I've loved all the comments I've gotten on this fic. You guys have been really great and supportive and I really appreciate it. I was hella nervous about this fic start to finish, so thank you.

Since he started dating Clarke, Bellamy had woken up in several strange ways. There were many times that Bellamy had been woken up in the middle of the night by her pager going off. There was one morning where Clarke accidentally flung her phone at his face. She claims this happened because she tried to toss it onto the bed, but was too busy getting ready to actually look where she was throwing it. Another time, he was woken up to the sound of the smoke detector going off when Clarke somehow fucked up making breakfast. His personal favorite was the morning when he woke up to the blood-curdling scream resulting from Clarke accidentally stabbing her eye with her eyeliner pencil.

But, alas, none of these incidents prepared Bellamy to wake up to the sound of Clarke vomiting in the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Bellamy muttered as he rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes quickly. He glanced at the clock, furious at how few hours of sleep he had gotten.

When he found Clarke, he immediately grabbed a ponytail holder out of the drawer and pulled Clarke’s hair out of her face.

“You’re okay,” he reassured, rubbing Clarke’s back as he sat on the ledge of the bathtub.

“I hate everything,” Clarke muttered, not even lifting her head up.

“I know,” Bellamy said, before Clarke resumed vomiting. He let out a sigh, still rubbing her back. There wasn’t much he could do to help her at this point. She just needed to get it all out of her system.

He almost joked about this being the next step in their relationship, but Bellamy feared Clarke would hit him. He would save that one for later.

As Clarke finished up her vomiting, Bellamy grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and got it wet with warm water. He handed it to Clarke, who immediately started cleaning off her face.

“Shower?” Bellamy asked, and she nodded weakly. He turned around to pull the shower curtain across the bar, before turning on the water. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked toward the kitchen, needing coffee if he was going to make it through this morning.

Eventually, Clarke emerged from her room, hair still wet from the shower. She looked better, although definitely exhausted. Bellamy handed her a mug of coffee and she murmured her thanks, before digging through the cabinets for the aspirin.

“How are you feeling?” he asked and she let out a groan.

“Like I single handedly finished off the leftover tequila from my birthday party,” she mumbled, plopping down next to him.

“Sorry, princess,” he said, rubbing her shoulder. She glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow slightly and Bellamy let out a sigh. “Want to talk about this now or when you’re feeling more human?” Her head tilted slightly at those words, and Bellamy swallowed.

“You should have come over here to check on me way sooner than you did,” Clarke snapped, and Bellamy should have been expecting that one.

“I was going to, but then Jasper got a concussion and I had to take him to the hospital,” he explained, looking down at his coffee.

“Is he okay?” Clarke asked, and he nodded.

“The boy can’t do a cartwheel apparently,” Bellamy tried to joke, and luckily, Clarke tossed him a pity laugh in response. “I am sorry about Gina, Clarke,” he said seriously, and Clarke’s eyes flickered up to meet his.

“It’s fine,” she snapped, and Bellamy let out a frustrated sigh.

“I don’t miss her. You have to know that,” he said, and Clarke swallowed, not saying anything. “There’s no one I’d rather be with than you,” he reassured, and Clarke nodded quietly. He really hoped she knew that. It would break his heart to think that this girl, a girl that he loved so much, could possibly think that she wasn’t his first and only choice.

“Want to explain why you were acting so weird last night, then?” Clarke asked, and Bellamy pressed his lips tightly together.

“It’s a long story,” he warned.

“I’ve got time.” He leaned back in his chair, mentally preparing himself.

“So, you know that Gina and I dated for a long time and that I proposed and that she said no,” he started, and Clarke nodded along. “Back then, I really thought our relationship was perfect. We never fought and it was the first time I ever loved somebody, so I convinced myself it would be forever.”

Bellamy swallowed, looking down at the table, reminding himself that he had to continue. Clarke deserved at least that much. “I can’t really fault Gina for seeing what I didn’t see. She just didn’t talk to me about what was wrong. She’s this really positive person who doesn’t like confrontation, which means that she could never call me out on my bullshit, you know?” Clarke’s face didn’t change, but she tilted her head slightly as if to indicate she was still listening. “And back then, I was really negative and cynical, easily jealous…” he started to list before Clarke snorted in response.

“Just back then?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing along with her.

“Anyways,” he said, interrupting her laugh, “She said no when I proposed, and we fought like crazy for weeks afterwards. Her saying that we would never work, and me being completely dumbfounded by all of it. Eventually, we had this one screaming match where she just eviscerated me,” he said, shaking his head as he spoke. “Like, remember how you totally came after Finn?” he asked, and Clarke smirked. “It was about like that. She said some things… I said some things. I told her I was willing to fight for us, and she told me I was hard to love.”

Clarke’s eyes widened at that last sentence, jaw dropped slightly. Bellamy swallowed, nodding at Clarke’s reaction.

“Holy fuck,” Clarke said.

“I don’t really blame her for saying it,” Bellamy continued, not wanting Clarke to get the wrong idea about Gina. “Looking back, I know she didn’t mean it. She just snapped because I wasn’t understanding that she wanted out. But, still, hearing something like that will fuck you up. And it brought back all these insecurities from my childhood, what with my dad leaving and all.”

“Bell,” Clarke said with a sad look on her face, reaching her hand out to grab his, and Bellamy forced himself to take a deep breath. Clarke pulled out of her chair and moved to sit in his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He smiled weakly at her, rubbing her back.

“It’s okay. This was years ago. But, it really freaked me out to have Gina there.”

“Understandable,” Clarke said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“And I didn’t want you to talk to her and…”

“It’s okay. I understand,” Clarke interrupted, running her thumb along his jaw.

“Really?” he asked, half expecting Clarke to have more to say on the issue. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a good listener… she just had an opinion on everything. Another reason he loved her.

She nodded, burying her face back into his chest. Bellamy let out a sigh of relief, kissing the top of her head.

“Can we go back to bed?” Clarke asked, doing a little pout as she looked up at him.

“Sure, princess. Let’s go.”

Clarke blinked a few times, glancing over at her bedroom door, before looking back at Bellamy. “I have to walk?” she asked, and Bellamy started chuckling. Of course, she was going to make him carry her. He should have known that she would be this demanding… making him carry her to save her walking fifteen fucking feet. Princess was such a perfect nickname for her.

 

“Are you seriously googling how to say, ‘I love you?’” Miller asked, and Bellamy immediately whipped his head around to shush him.

“Dude, we are at work,” Bellamy snapped, as Miller leaned against the wall of the cubicle.

“I could tell you the same thing. Do any of those sites tell you to just, I don’t know, say the words?” Miller asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Lower your voice,” Bellamy growled, and Miller pressed his lips together, suppressing a laugh. “And don’t you think I’ve tried that?”

“Well, I’ve been watching you search the internet for about five minutes now. So, I have some thoughts. First of all, you’re a dumbass.”

“Miller, stop,” Bellamy groaned, throwing his head back.

“Second of all, it’s not like Clarke doesn’t already know. You’re a fucking sap and everyone else knows.”

“I still have to say it!”

“They are just words, dude. I feel like there are a million more difficult things you’ve had to say to the girl. This should be a piece of cake,” he said, shaking his head. Miller had a point. Bellamy was confident enough that he wasn’t going to send Clarke running at this point, since she probably would have left by now. And, it was monumentally harder to tell her he wanted to date her or open up about his problems.

“What are you two talking about?” Kane asked as he walked up, and Miller and Bellamy exchanged a look.

“I was asking Miller what he wrote on Echo’s birthday card,” Bellamy lied quickly, ignoring the annoyed look on Miller’s face. Kane narrowed his eyes at him.

“Echo’s birthday was last month. What are you actually talking about?” Kane asked with a smirk.

“Bellamy is too much of a chicken to tell Clarke he loves her,” Miller blurted out, and Bellamy threw a folder at him.

“Are you serious?” Kane asked with an amused expression on his face. Bellamy wanted to punch him, wondering if Miller said it because he forgot Marcus was Clarke’s step father, or because he remembered.

“He’s literally googling how to say it right now,” Miller joined in, and Bellamy let out a groan, wondering why the hell Miller was coming after him today. Then, he remembered how he roasted him yesterday for freaking out about a dinner with Jackson’s parents. Yeah, Bellamy was probably asking for this.

“Are you sure you two haven’t said it yet? It sure seems like you have,” Marcus said, narrowing his eyes at Bellamy.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” Bellamy clarified, thinking back to all the times he purposefully tried to say it to her, before choking and saying something else. Or, last night, when they were coming home from a pretty romantic date, he was going to say it, but then Wells busted into Clarke’s apartment freaking out about some wedding he just got an invitation for.

“Abby and I were on the phone with Clarke a few days ago, and by what she was saying, I had just assumed you said it already,” Kane said with a shrug, and Bellamy’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what exactly did Clarke say?” Bellamy asked, as Miller started laughing. Kane furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, and Bellamy could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment.

“You know, it’s really not my place to say,” he said carefully, and Bellamy let out a groan.

“Congrats, you just cost him another night’s sleep. Maybe even a few nights, depending on how much he overanalyzes this,” Miller teased to Kane, who just shrugged again.

“My advice is to just say it,” Kane said before walking off, and Bellamy was running his hands through his hair, practically pulling at the ends.

“Do you think Clarke said that she loves me to her parents?” Bellamy asked, and Miller gave him a side glance.

“Do I look like someone who is well versed in what your girlfriend talks about with her parents?” Miller snapped, crossing his arms.

 

Bellamy was determined that today was the day he was going to tell Clarke. He was sitting in Clarke’s living room, waiting for her to come home from work. Normally, she would have been here an hour ago, but Bellamy resisted the urge to check in with her, since she gives him so much shit every time he does. But, that’s what he gets for making such a huge deal about it in the early days of their relationship.

He’s about halfway through an episode of House of Cards when he heard the front door open.

“Bell, I have something I have to tell you,” Clarke said excitedly, and Bellamy whipped his head around to look at her.

“Yeah, I want to talk to you about something also,” he said, wondering what could have happened today to get her so riled up.

“Ooh, me first,” she kept saying as he heard her slide of her shoes. “You know the animal shelter they just opened next to the hospital?”

“Yeah…” he replied, turning off the tv to focus on what she was saying. Then, Clarke popped out from behind the wall carrying a dog. “What is that?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I know, I know. I said I wasn’t going to get a dog. But, look at her,” Clarke said with a pouty face as she walked over. Bellamy swallowed, examining the small, white lab. “I have a puppy now,” Clarke said excitedly, and Bellamy pressed his lips together. Clarke plopped down on the couch, pressing small kisses to the top of the puppy’s head.

“You just decided, with no planning whatsoever, to adopt a dog?” he asked, eyebrows raised. Clarke glanced up at him with wide eyes, scratching the dog behind her ear.

“I don’t know what happened. I just went over there after work to check it out, and then I saw her. And then, I played with her. Look at her, Bell,” Clarke begged, with another pout on her face. Bellamy gave in and started to pet the dog, who immediately started licking his hand. As much as he hated to admit it, the dog was cute. And, he had always wanted a dog growing up.

“She is cute, but you said you didn’t want a dog until you weren’t living in an apartment anymore,” he reminded her, and she furrowed her eyebrows at him, until returning her focus to the dog.

“But, I love her,” she said, kissing the top of the dog’s head again.

“You just met this dog hours ago. Let’s not get carried away,” he corrected, earning an even sadder look from Clarke. He let out a sigh, looking back down at the puppy.

“First of all, she’s a puppy,” she corrected, making the cutest face as she said “puppy.” He rolled his eyes, before kissing Clarke’s forehead. “And besides, look at her. Who couldn’t fall in love with her?”

“Fine,” Bellamy groaned, throwing his head back, yet failing to hide his smile. “What’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet. I was hoping you would help me,” Clarke said, poking Bellamy in the side, as the puppy rested her head on his lap. Bellamy’s eyes lit up, already going through a list of potential names.

Bellamy may have gotten sidetracked for a few days since Clarke brought home a puppy, which Bellamy named Cleo. Even though initially he was concerned about the dog, he quickly became just as excited as Clarke. They spent two hours in the pet store, buying food and toys and a leash. At night, Clarke would lie back into Bellamy’s chest, while holding Cleo in her lap. She said they might as well enjoy how little Cleo is, since she was going to grow fast.

The adoption of Cleo also meant that Clarke would probably never sleep over at Bellamy’s apartment again, which wasn’t much of a change since they always stayed at her apartment anyways. Upon this realization, Bellamy sarcastically thought, “Well, why don’t I just move in then?” and then immediately began to consider it.

Clarke was straight up obsessed with Cleo, and it was absolutely adorable. Bellamy couldn’t remember a time that Clarke was this consistently excited, unless it was a Sunday Funday.

The only thing that was bothering him about the newest addition to the apartment was how many times a day he heard Clarke say, “I love you” to Cleo. Every time he heard it, he whipped his head around, thinking that she was saying it to him. And then, he’d see Clarke petting Cleo or playing with her and groan in frustration.

It shouldn’t bother him… you know, because it was a dog. But, Clarke was so verbally affectionate to Cleo, telling her over and over again that she loved her. Yet, Bellamy, her boyfriend of now five months, had yet to hear those words directed at him.

Bellamy Blake was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was jealous of a dog. A great dog, but still.

 

Sunday Funday would be absolutely no fun without Clarke there, Bellamy decided. He was currently sitting at brunch, chugging his bloody Mary as Roan went off on a rant about not being invited to the party that Raven threw the night before. Bellamy wanted to point out that he was also not invited and that it was his own apartment, but refrained since Raven had become even more hostile lately when it came to calling Bellamy out.

He checked his phone again to see if Clarke had texted, but she hadn’t. He knew she was busy, off helping her friend Lexa pick out a wedding dress. Bellamy didn’t fully understand why picking out one dress was a day long endeavor, but if Octavia’s dress shopping experience was any indication, apparently that was normal.

“So, how is dad life treating you?” Jasper asked, and Bellamy furrowed his brows at him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, and Monty nearly choked on his drink.

“You and Clarke adopted a dog. That’s like the unmarried couple version of having a baby,” Jasper explained, and Bellamy could see the wicked grin on Raven’s face start to grow.

“You guys are not allowed to use Sunday Funday as an excuse to roast me all day,” Bellamy reminded, wagging his finger at everyone.

“Think of it more like an intervention,” Raven teased, and Bellamy started groaning. He went to take another sip of his drink, only to realize he had already finished it. He glanced over at Wells, who immediately sighed and got up to get him another one.

“Don’t you guys have anything else going on in your lives?”

“Not really. Last night, Jasper and I stayed up and listened in on the couple next door’s fight,” Maya said with a shrug.

“So, Roan, what is first on your list?” Bellamy changed the subject as Wells slid another bloody Mary to him.

 

There was an old school arcade in the middle of Old Downtown, and Bellamy was in heaven. He beat Jasper’s high score on Ms. Pac-Man quickly, which meant that Jasper spent the rest of the time there complaining as he tried to beat Bellamy’s new high score. Bellamy leaned against the machine, smirking as he watched Jasper struggle.

“I’m just saying, she can say ‘I love you’ to a dog she just met like it’s nothing. But, I’m her boyfriend,” Bellamy continued to say as Jasper nodded along, keeping his eyes focused on the screen.

“It’s not like you’ve said it either, though, right?” Jasper asked, leaning forward.

“Well, no. But, I’m trying to. Honestly, I’ve thought about it. It would be a lot easier if she would just say it first, you know?”

“You still buzzed from brunch?” Jasper teased, and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Maybe a little. But, think about it. I have no idea of knowing if Clarke would react well to those words. But, I would react well. So, she should definitely say it first,” Bellamy said, resting his head against the machine. Then, Jasper died again.

“Fuck,” Jasper muttered, kicking the machine. “Okay, and I’m just throwing this out there, how would Clarke know that you want her to say it first?” Jasper asked, and Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows, thinking that over.

“I don’t know,” he realized, and then immediately wondered if he was still buzzed from brunch. He probably wasn’t making much sense.

“And now, I’m going to fucking kick your ass,” Jasper muttered as he started the next game.

 

Roan’s next item on the list was a fucking strip club, and Bellamy wasn’t sure why he was surprised. He and Wells plopped down at the bar, feeling a little awkward about being there.

“Like when she was with Finn, who said it first?” Bellamy asked, taking a sip of his beer. Wells let out a groan.

“She did. And I think she did with Lexa too,” Wells said, rolling his eyes.

“Wait, Clarke dated Lexa? I thought they were just friends.”

“It was high school. It doesn’t count. And now they’re hella close.”

“Lexa is so pretty. God, why are all the other people Clarke dates so pretty?” Bellamy asked, putting his head on the counter.

“You’re pretty too, Bellamy,” Wells said, patting his head, and Bellamy smiled. Then, he heard Wells whisper to the bartender, “I think he’s had enough.”

 

Bellamy didn’t know that pizza could taste so good. He had a huge weakness for thick crust pizza, so this was just heaven. Roan was fucking nailing this Sunday Funday.

“You sure you should be drinking that?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I’m not drunk. I just haven’t eaten all day. And now, I am. So, it’s fine,” he reassured, before stuffing another piece into his mouth.

“This is why we need Clarke here,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. Then, the cheese off Bellamy’s pizza fell back onto his plate. “You’re a fucking mess.”

“You don’t have to watch me eat,” he snapped, mouth still kind of full of food.

“I literally can’t look away,” Raven said, laughing as he ate.

“Shouldn’t you be off making out with Luna?” Bellamy teased, and Raven’s face turned red.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she snapped, crossing her arms.

“That’s a nice little hickey you’ve got there. Very ninth grade,” he teased, and Raven smacked the pizza into his face. “Well, that was a dick move.” Raven let out a groan, before picking up some napkins to help him clean off his face. “If Clarke was here, I’d have her fight you for attacking me like this,” he muttered, and Raven let out a snort.

“If Clarke was here, you’d be too busy spazzing out to have given me any shit about Luna and this never would have happened,” Raven snapped, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her.

“I don’t spaz out around Clarke,” he snapped, wagging his finger at her. Raven just shrugged.

 

“Why the fuck did Roan bring us here?” Bellamy groaned, throwing his head back.

“Because he wanted to catch the second half of the game,” Harper snapped, and Bellamy groaned even louder, before taking another sip of his beer.

“You might want to slow down,” Monty suggested, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him.

“Trust me, I can handle my alcohol,” he snapped. “Why couldn’t we just go to Grounders?”

“We’ll go to Grounders after. They don’t have a tv though,” Roan snapped, and Bellamy checked his phone. Clarke had sent him a few pictures of Lexa in wedding dresses, and they were so pretty. He started to text her back, when Wells pulled the phone out of his hand.

“Wells, why?” Bellamy groaned, putting his head on the table.

“You’ll thank me later. You really don’t need to be drunk texting your girlfriend,” he said, patting Bellamy on the back.

“I’m not even drunk,” Bellamy snapped, and he heard Raven and Luna laughing somewhere behind him.

“You’ve been drinking since 11 am. Do you want me to text Clarke something for you?” Wells said, raising an eyebrow.

“You suck. Just tell her that the dresses are really pretty and I love them all. And her, like a lot,” he mumbled, closing his eyes slightly.

“Alright, I’m just going to say that the dresses look nice and that you’re drunk as fuck,” Wells muttered as he started typing.

“Roan, you don’t think I’m drunk, right? Tell Wells I’m not drunk,” Bellamy said, and Roan snorted, before shaking his head. “You guys are being so mean to me,” he said, closing his eyes again. God, he was so tired all of the sudden.

 

Bellamy snuck in a few more drinks at Grounders before Wells dragged him away from the bar.

“Honestly, I’m fine. I’m just tired, you know. Being a dog dad is tough,” Bellamy muttered, leaning onto Wells’ shoulder.

“I’m calling Clarke,” Wells groaned as he started dialing.

“That’s good. I love Clarke. She’s great. I miss her,” Bellamy said, closing his eyes slightly.

“I haven’t seen him this fucked up since that time Octavia decided to practice being a bartender,” he heard Jasper say.

“Nah, there was that time after he discovered Firefly on Netflix and then we had to tell him that there would be no more episodes,” Monty pointed out, and everyone seemed to agree.

“It was just so good. The world is cruel,” Bellamy muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

“Hey, Clarke. I’m gonna need you to pick up your drunk boyfriend,” Wells said, and Bellamy started laughing.

“Hi, Clarke!” he shouted, before Wells pushed him off his shoulder and stood up, walking away. “Why can’t I talk to Clarke?” Bellamy whined, resting his head back on the table.

“Probably because your dumb ass is going to say something stupid. Sober you puts your foot in your mouth enough. God knows what drunk you will do,” Raven muttered, earning a laugh from everyone else.

 

“You are such a good girlfriend. You know that?” Bellamy asked as Clarke pulled into the McDonald’s drive thru.

“I know, Bell. You’ve told me a few times now,” Clarke said with a soft smile, and fuck, she looked so pretty. She leaned toward the window to start ordering, and Bellamy decided to text Wells: _see am not drunk suck it._

As they started to drive back to their apartment, Bellamy started shoving fries into his mouth. “Oh, God, I can’t wait to see Cleo,” Bellamy murmured with fries still in his mouth.

“I bet she’ll be real excited to see you too, sweetie,” Clarke said, keeping her eyes on the road.

“I love Cleo. So much,” Bellamy said, leaning back on his headrest to look at Clarke. “Literally the greatest dog in the world.”

“I know, Bell. I love Cleo too,” Clarke said, patting Bellamy’s leg.

“That’s so great. I love Cleo, you love Cleo. It’s so great that we can both say that,” Bellamy mumbled, and Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Bellamy, you doing okay?” she asked, and he started nodding.

“So great. I love Cleo, and I just want you to know that.”

 

When Bellamy woke up, his head was killing him. He sat up, looking around. How the fuck did he get back to Clarke’s apartment? He glanced over at Clarke, who was curled up on her side, still asleep. Cleo was lying behind Clarke, tucked behind the back of Clarke’s legs, resting her cute little head on Clarke’s thighs.

Bellamy rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, looking for aspirin and water. He vaguely remembers leaving the bar and Clarke taking him to get food. He thinks he walked on his own into the apartment, but that might be false. That was about where things started to get blurry.

God, he hoped he didn’t give Clarke too hard of a time last night.

 

That night, Bellamy refrained from drinking any wine, which Clarke teased him endlessly about.

“Can’t handle your alcohol?” she asked, poking his side.

“Apparently not,” he said with a smirk, before kissing Clarke’s forehead. “I said a lot of crazy shit last night, I’m sure.” Clarke glanced up at him, smirking as she narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Clarke said, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “Just, after I wrestled with you for a while trying to put a shirt on you, you said something really dark.”

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me,” Bellamy groaned, his mind already wandering to what horrible thing he could have possibly said.

“You sure? It is easily the most terrifying thing you’ve ever said to me,” Clarke teased, and Bellamy threw his head back on the couch.

“Please, no,” he begged, closing his eyes.

“Okay, I won’t,” Clarke said with a shrug, tucking herself back into his shoulder. And then she added, “I love you too.”

Bellamy’s head popped up, eyes wide as he studied Clarke’s face. She was pressing her lips together, failing to hide her smile. It finally clicked in his head. He must have drunkenly told Clarke he loved her. Of fucking course, he did. And within seconds, Bellamy was crashing his lips into hers. Clarke quickly threw her arms around his neck, as he pushed her onto her back on the couch.

“A sober ‘I love you’ would be nice, though,” Clarke teased, as he peppered the rest of her face with kisses.

“I love you,” he said frantically, before pressing his lips quickly against hers, probably bruising her lips.

This couch wouldn’t be good enough for what Bellamy needed, he decided, as he pulled Clarke upright. He grabbed the remote to turn the tv off.

“But, you love House Hunters,” Clarke teased, as Bellamy dragged her off the couch.

“No,” he said, before pressing a short peck to her lips. “I love you. And those idiots can’t see past paint color,” he said, before pulling Clarke by the hand toward their bedroom.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whined, and Bellamy pressed her up against her bedroom door, before thrusting his lips against hers again. Clarke moaned into his mouth, letting her arms wrap around his neck.

“You waited all day to tell me what I said last night,” Bellamy mumbled against her lips and Clarke started giggling.

“Maybe I wanted to tease you a bit,” she said with a huge grin on her face. Bellamy bit his lip.

“Maybe I should get back at you by teasing you,” he smirked, and Clarke’s eyes grew wide.

“You wouldn’t do that to me,” she said, her hand travelling down his chest until it reached his pants. Her fingers started tracing the outline of his cock through his pants, and Bellamy let out a quick sigh. “You wouldn’t tease me. You love me,” she said with a smirk, and, God, she was right. He couldn’t tease her tonight. He didn’t have the patience for it. He quickly pulled her off the door, before walking her backward to her bed, pushing her down on her back.

“Say it,” he whispered, before kissing down her neck. His hands were sliding up her thighs, under her dress.

“I love you,” she whispered breathlessly, and Bellamy swears he has never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

“I love you,” he whispered back, as his hands started to tug down her panties. Clarke let out a sweet sigh.

Bellamy buried his face into Clarke’s neck as he slowly started rubbing her clit. Clarke started moaning quietly, right into Bellamy’s ear. He closed his eyes, pressing a few slow kisses to the underside of Clarke’s jaw, as he pressed one finger slowly into her.

Clarke pulled his chin up to look at her, before bruising her lips against his. He pressed another finger into her, and she moaned right into his mouth as her tongue chased his. Bellamy continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly, enjoying the way she just melted into him as he touched her like this.

God, Bellamy was so fucked. He loved Clarke too much, and probably had for a long time. And as Clarke gripped his face, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, he found himself lost in all the time he wasted being difficult. All the stupid arguments, the way he kept trying to run from this. He was so fucking stupid… since this was easily the best thing to have ever happened to him.

He could feel her pussy start to clench around his fingers, so he picked up the pace, not breaking his lips from Clarke’s. She uttered out sweet, quiet moans into his mouth, and Bellamy was getting lost in the feeling of Clarke.

When she came undone on his fingers, she wasn’t as loud as she usually was. Instead, she gripped onto him even fighter, as she let out tender whimpers into his mouth.

As her breathing evened out, he held her there for a moment, pressing slow kisses to her shoulders and neck. Clarke climbed on top of him, pressing her entire body against his as she pressed a low, wet kiss to his lips.

“I love you so much, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered against her lips, and the smile on her face was nothing short of complete, and utter beauty.

“And I love you, more than anything,” she said with a confidence that surprised him. He shouldn’t be that surprised. On some level, he had to know that Clarke loved him. She wouldn’t have gone through all of this if she didn’t. Clarke was terrified of all of this, and he knew it. And she let go of those fears for him.

He started to sit up, pulling Clarke into his lap as he unzipped the back of her dress. Clarke’s lips found his neck, and he let out a small moan of his own at the feeling of her soft lips on him.

They eventually had to break apart so Clarke could tug off her dress and so Bellamy could catch up. But, it wasn’t long until they found their legs tangled back in bed, as Bellamy pressed frantic kisses to Clarke’s lips. His hands were moving up and down her sides, paying close attention to how soft her skin felt under his fingers.

Clarke eventually gave in and spread her legs, letting Bellamy relax in between them, slowly grinding himself against her wet pussy. One of his hands was combing through Clarke’s hair, as he used the other to slowly guide his cock into her entrance. She caught her breath as he entered her, before tugging him by the curls back toward her lips.

“I love you,” she mumbled into his mouth, and Bellamy rested his hand on her neck as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip.

She gripped his other hand, and he pressed it up against the pillow next to her head, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He started to pick up the pace, as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Bellamy asked with a smirk, as he began to kiss her cheek.

“We’re so fucked,” Clarke joked, and Bellamy swallowed.

“So unbelievably fucked,” he murmured against her skin, before he kissed his way back to her lips.

He continued to plunge harder and harder into her, feeling her start to tense up around him. “Please, Clarke,” he begged, and Clarke squeezed his hand tighter, closing her eyes slightly.

As her moans grew louder, Bellamy started sucking at her pulse point. Her hand found his curls again, and gripped tightly. She started to clench around him, and he knew she was gone. She started screaming his name over and over as he kept pounding into her, burying his face into her neck as she came.

“I love you, Bell,” she whispered breathlessly, and Bellamy was starting to lose it. He erupted into her without warning, biting just below her ear as he did. Clarke gripped him tightly as he came inside of her, whispering, “So good, Bell. You feel so good,” right into his ear.

He breathed into her neck for a few minutes, before he lifted his head up. He finally pulled out, as he studied Clarke’s face. Her eyes were closed with a soft smile ghosting her lips, and it was so beautiful. Bellamy climbed off her to move beside her, before pulling her into him. Her smile grew wider as he peppered kisses all over her forehead.

“Bellamy,” she murmured before opening her eyes.

“Yeah, princess?” he said, and Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname.

“Love you,” she said sweetly.

“So I’ve heard,” he teased, before Clarke hit him on the shoulder. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her, smirking. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this one into a series, doing a whole big thing from Clarke's POV since I originally was toying around with making this alternate between her and Bellamy's POVs. So, keep an eye out for that one.
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for all the love!


End file.
